


No Better Place

by grappled



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Warehouse 13, F/F, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grappled/pseuds/grappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina has a new substitute teacher at school. Helena gets a little giddy about said teacher. Some fluff to start with...but then a phone call changes things. It's never straightforward for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, ever. Decided to go AU, maybe not a unique setting, but hey ho, wanted to see how I managed with dialogue and so forth. Go easy on me, suggestions/constructive criticisms welcome. *hides*

It's a warm Spring morning and for a Monday, Helena G Wells thinks it feels pretty good. Christina is giddy, has been for most of the weekend - obsessed with a school writing project. Helena had returned from her Friday night Kenpo session, exhausted, to find her daughter mapping out plot and characters on the study whiteboard. Leena, occasional babysitter, and chilled out grad student had reported “she is so your daughter - quite the imagination, if a little messy. Her room is tidy now, bribery may have been involved".  
Helena had tutted "Messy...me?! pfft" and winked at Leena as she dumped her gym bag in the middle of the kitchen floor and grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge. 

This morning's giddiness was in part due to them having to rush back up to the apartment so Christina could take a photo of her masterplan.  
"So, this new teacher has really captured your imagination" Helena says as they walk the four blocks to school. 

"She's amazing!" Christina enthuses, "I mean, Mrs Harrison is great...but, well Ms Bering is just...it's like she doesn't let us get away with anything..."

Helena arches an eyebrow "Well..I'm sure..."

"...I mean, she's so full of questions for us, even if I wanted to have a lazy day, I just wouldn't be able to hide." and she promptly looks as if she's thinking of ways to do just that, for the challenge.

Helena suppresses a chuckle, "Although, as you say, you would never want to have a lazy day at school, darling" 

Christina's look says ‘well obviously not, are you out of your mind mum?!’. What she actually says is "I love school, even more now".

As she's kissing Christina goodbye, her daughter squeezes her hand and points back toward the school gates “there's Ms Bering" she whispers “do you think that's her boyfriend?"

Helena turns and sees the famous Ms Bering releasing from a hug with a stocky dark haired man, who is grinning and pleading with her. She's frowning, but her mouth is slanting upwards to suggest he's been up to no good but can get away with it. She's tall, immaculately dressed, and quite striking as she strides across the yard in conversation with a colleague who has grabbed her attention.

 _'Amazing'_ , Helena thinks.

\---

A week later, Helena receives an email from the school, she's to book appointments for the parent teacher conference. In consultation with Christina she snags the first slots of the evening - Ms Bering top of the list - leaving time to accommodate their usual post conference celebratory treat. 

On the evening of the PTC they've barely checked in before Helena can feel herself being tugged along by Christina. Ms Bering stands as she quickly checks a file, extends her hand and flashes a brilliant almost manic grin at Helena and Christina. She seems a little nervous, but is clear and crisp in her greeting,

"So nice to meet you at last, Ms Wells, Christina talks a lot about you." 

Helena smiles and takes the hand offered, it’s warm and firm "Well, I can assure you, the feeling is mutual. I feel like I have lived through every one of your classes!" 

Ms Bering shrugs a “sorry!", and directs her gaze at the 9 year old (‘almost 10!’ as Christina now says at every opportunity).  
"How is your story coming along, Christina? When we spoke the other day you were struggling with a character"

"Oh I decided not to use them, a main character will carry out the 'deed’ instead" she winks and Ms Bering smiles but tilts her head, a question forming on her lips.  
"A neat solution, so are you sure this will fit in with your character's other actions and reasons?" 

Helena watches in amusement as Christina is quizzed and challenged further; but finds herself distracted by the teacher’s long neckline and a stray strand of curly hair...it's...well….distracting. Helena takes a few sips of water from her bottle as Ms Bering suddenly suggests Christina heads over to the student activities corner.

"After all, it's your mum who I should be giving my attention to now" she glances up at Helena, who is practically caught in the act of staring and almost splutters water across the desk.  
Christina smiles brightly and hugs her, whispering “told you, she doesn't let up" and wanders off to find her friends. 

Helena turns, replacing the bottle top carefully "Well, Ms Bering, you've certainly made an impression on my daughter. She talks a lot about you"

"Christina is a pleasure in class, full of curiosity and not averse to a debate, shall we say..." 

"Ha. Well...I'd say she's like me in that respect" Helena chuckles and Ms Bering laughs before saying quietly "I shall have to remember that" 

Are they flirting? Helena thinks they are, but then Ms Bering suddenly seems to right herself and becomes the teacher she is. Professional, enthusiastic, inquisitive, and they proceed to discuss Christina's progress and potential. By the time her 10 minute slot is up, Helena is thinking to herself ‘Bloody Hell’ and ‘Bollocks’. She has a crush on her daughter's English teacher. 

\---

"I have a crush on Christina's new teacher" Helena declares out of the blue to Claudia, her research and teaching assistant. They are in her office going over data, "I feel like a teenager"

Claudia laughs and passes a box of donuts over, while in mock seriousness says "Well, HG, you are, in fact, a 33 year old woman"

"I am. You are correct. It does not help." Helena drops a file back on her desk, and stands to stretch "I suppose I should just forget about it, I mean I've only met the woman once, she is only temporary cover. Did I also mention, she's Christina's bloody teacher."

Claudia sighs "If you felt the need to bring it up, HG, then you ain't gonna just forget about it. Ask her out, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She's horrified, she has a boyfriend, she finds me dull" 

"Ha...you've got it bad" Claudia then has a thought “send Christina on recon, that kid could get blood out of a stone" 

"I am not using my daughter to get intel on her teacher!" Helena exclaims, then as if considering, "besides, Ms Bering seems to have pretty good interrogation techniques herself, she'd see through it in a heartbeat"

"Ok, well maybe you need to speak with Christina's teacher about some important stuff, and just happen to need an after hours appointment" Claudia schemes

"Well, actually, I did get waylaid by an overzealous administrator - the school is wanting some parents to volunteer as guest speakers for an aspirations day the school is doing..." 

"Perfect! Will you need an expert wing-woman, from amongst your esteemed colleagues to join you?"

"As you so politely stated earlier, I _am_ a grown woman" Helena scowls.

\---

A few emails and a phone call later, Helena is signed up for the school event. A female engineer, inventor and Professor...what more could they ask for? The next time she's collecting Christina from school, Ms Bering heads over to them "I'm so glad you could find the time to help out, I'm sure you will be perfect" she says with enthusiasm. 

"Oh, well, you may not thank me after I've blown the school up" she jokes, and grimaces at the look Myka gives her.

Christina leans up to Myka who stoops to hear her dramatically whisper "Mom is going to bring a rocket...for an outdoor launch, don't worry...but keep it quiet". Ms Bering's eyes widen and she looks up at Helena, who could just about melt on the spot when she's given a thumbs up and a broad smile. 

\---

Three weeks later, after the odd sighting of Ms Bering at school drop off and pick up times, Helena does in fact bring Claudia along to the school. She is a hit, as Helena knew she would be based on Christina's adoration of her. The rocket launch at the day's end was a great success, and thankfully the school was not blown up.

"I have a serious rival on my hands" Claudia declares, as they are clearing up their equipment. She nods over to where Christina is chatting animatedly with her English teacher. 

"You do" Helena murmurs as she glances up from her task

"So...are you going to ask her out? Today seems like a pretty good day to do it, your stock is riding high, HG" 

"Maybe...I don't know, I mean she seemed pretty close to that guy at the school gates that time...and..." she stalls

Claudia peers at her "Oh M Gee, you are flustered, you have lost your game, and let's be honest here. You do have game, with the hair, the accent, the face" Claudia waves a hand in a circular motion.

Helena pouts...then watches in alarm as Claudia yells for Christina and Ms Bering to come over. Which they do. Claudia being Claudia has something really interesting to show them, before she drags Christina to her van under some pretence, whilst staring at Helena. Helena, a grown woman who has no idea what was just said or by whom.

Ms Bering’s gaze turns towards her "Thank you again, Ms Wells, I think you and Claudia stole the show today" 

"Helena, call me Helena, I thought I'd said that that the PTC" she says abruptly, and as Myka's smile falters "Oh, boll...I mean I'm sorry, that sounded rude. What I meant to say was: Please, call me Helena" 

Myka nervously laughs, tucks a stray curl behind her right ear "Of course, and you should call me Myka" 

Helena thinks, and sighs _‘Myka Bering. You are lovely...I really want to take out to dinner’_

"Oh, OH..." Myka Bering is blushing, and has a wide-eyed look

Helena thinks, frowning _‘oh, bloody hell, did I say that out loud?’_

"Yes, yes you did" and Myka laughs as Helena in turn feels her own neck colour with embarrassment. 

She recovers, and hedges her bets with a quirk of her mouth "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me...not entirely certain if it's even appropriate? What does one do when you find yourself attracted to your daughter's teacher?" 

Myka forms a crooked smile, "You ask her out, and she says yes" 

This time Helena doesn't speak aloud, but thinks, _‘amazing’_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think for this I'll probably do short chapters, but will try to make the breaks natural.

Myka Bering isn't sure what made her say the words, but here she is, getting ready for a date with a parent from school. Ok, so maybe she is sure. It was the way Helena Wells had nervously run her hands through long, impossibly perfect hair as she'd stood there, offering Myka a way out. Myka, who doesn't normally take compliments well, had felt emboldened and against her better professional judgement had given in to impulse. A parent...she really should’ve checked the rules. They'd met briefly, spoken few words, but Myka had seen the curve of that mouth, heard that lilting, teasing accent, and thought 'I want to see and hear more'. 

When she’d arrived back at Pete's apartment that day, he'd called her out on her cheeriness, "Mykes...you are humming...what is that tune?" and then he'd opened his mouth in an "O" then, " _You_ are humming... _you_ hardly ever hum...Miss Play Her Cards Close to her (ample) chest." Pete dodged a swipe to his head. "...what has gotten you so chipper, hey, hey?" 

Blushing, again dammit, she'd blurted. "Ok, ok...I have been asked out to dinner" 

"A date!"

"Don't sound so surprised!" she’d yelled from the kitchen, before emerging with a twizzler hanging from her mouth 

"Well, Mykes, you are not really the dating type...you love your dusty old books too much" he'd said, mimicking her sat reading.

"I go on dates, just not very often." He'd raised his eyebrows at that. "Besides, you are just irked because I wouldn't go on a blind date with your new partner!" and she'd started laughing. 

"Yeah well, he's a nice guy, Steve. I just thought..." 

"I appreciate you thinking of me" she'd said “...at the time I just wasn’t feeling up for it” 

"So, who's got you ‘feeling up for it’?" wiggling his eyebrows, he’d jumped up and grabbed his jacket, ready to head out for his night shift on the 90th Precinct.

"Peeete....” she’d squirmed, and sighed “Helena, she’s called Helena...and..."

"Sweeeeet" Pete had leered this time and ducked out the door as a cushion was hurled his way, "We’re gonna follow up on that at a later date Ms Bering!".

\---

Myka smiled at the memory as she rode the C Train towards 23rd Street. Pete had always been there for her even after pursuing his NYPD dream, and when she’d rang with news of her impending arrival to take up a temporary contract - he’d straight away offered her a place to stay. She’d known he would and told him as much “I just need to be somewhere different right now, but a familiar face, your familiar, annoying face will also be a welcome sight”.  
“Aww, I love you too, Mykes” he’d said.

When she emerged from below ground, Myka spotted Helena waiting on the opposite corner, engrossed in a phone call, so she paused to watch for a moment before crossing. Helena was listening intently, gesturing with delicate expressive hands, responding when required - all with a look of affection but slight exasperation. 

"I'd take a guess that was Christina?" Myka enquired as she skipped up onto the pavement. Helena raised an eyebrow "That obvious?", and with a little false indignation, "she was actually informing me of the progress of _your_ writing project, something about a time machine and..."

"Spoilers!" Myka interjected, waving her hands and laughing. Helena's face went blank. She closed her mouth made a motion to turn a key at her lips and throw it away. Myka laughed some more then stilled, tilted her head slightly "Hello" she said softly, "so, where are you taking me Ms Wells?".

They walked a few blocks west, Helena filling her in about the neighbourhood, until they reach a small Spanish tapas bar. "This place is a hidden gem" Helena whispered as they stepped in off the street. The warmth of the bar hit them, a dimly lit interior belied the vibrant atmosphere. It was busy, but the waiter led them to a table by the window, and they ordered a jug of Sangria.

Their conversation was easy, and Myka learned the following: Helena is naturally very proud of her daughter; she herself grew up in London; she drinks loose leaf tea if possible; having been 'attacked by an evil ginger tom' as a child she dislikes cats; she has a passion for urban design and future tech, plus a fascination with the history of the subway; she has an adorably animated way of describing her work; she quirks her mouth when teasing, but stares intently with those deep brown eyes when listening to Myka.

"Let's go for a walk" she suddenly exclaims, as the bill is brought to the table. She snaps it up "My treat, by the way..."

"Oh, no..let's split it" Myka protests

There's that quirk at the corner of her mouth "Consider it in lieu of the many apples I am sure Christina would love to place on your desk" she teases

"oh, well, when you put it like that..." Myka counters, and smiles "thank you."

They head out and stroll further west until they reach an iron stairway, which leads them up to The High Line. 

"This is very popular for a weekend stroll, but I find it's more magical at night" Helena says, as they emerge onto the former freight rail line, turned urban park. 

"Oh, it's lovely" Myka breathes, as they step up onto wooden boards and take in greenery set with twinkling lights. "I've read about this in a guide book, but haven't had chance to come yet"

"Well, I'm glad we came tonight...it's one of my favourite places actually" Helena says, "You know, in the 1980s a local resident went to court to save it, then eventually it was restored into this mini oasis. I like to think that it's second lease of life is bringing more joy than was originally envisioned."

"It's certainly bringing me joy..." Myka sighs, watching Helena talking with passion and conviction

"We are too quick to abandon beautiful buildings and spaces in our cities, new design is good, but I believe we must also retain and reclaim some of the past. It's not always progress to ignore it." Helena looks at Myka now, "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm boring you aren't I. You must stop me if it looks like I'm setting off on a rant, of sorts" 

Myka just laughs, "It's not boring at all, I love discovering new things - happy to be getting a guided tour, of sorts!" and Helena looks at her for a moment, as if confirming the truth of that, before dragging her along, south through the park. 

"There's an apartment block this way" she whispers conspiratorially, "Huge glass building, sometimes people forget they are visible from the park, some some of the sights I've seen!" 

"You're pulling my leg, now" Myka nudges her shoulder. Helena just raises her eyebrows, smiles as if to say 'we'll see', and continues walking.

Something else Myka has fathomed about Helena is that she's probably nervous when she runs her hands through her hair. She's doing it now, forty minutes later, as they reach the end of their stroll.  
"Myka...I have have enjoyed tonight immensely"  
"Me too, Helena."  
"I, well, there's another place I'd really like you to see, but its not nearby...so perhaps," a sparkle in her eye "an excuse for a second date?" 

"An excuse?" Myka says, smirking "I'll take that" as she leans out to hail a cab.

It feels a little awkward, Myka thinks, but there's suddenly a nervous energy between them as the cab pulls up and Helena opens the door. They pause, then Helena raises up on toes to place a brief kiss on Myka's cheek before stepping back with a shy smile and a quietly spoken "Goodnight". Myka catches the scent of citrus, before she dips down onto the back seat, casting a happy smile back. When the cab turns a corner, she drops her head back so she is staring at the ceiling, and sighs. 

\---

Principal St Clair is running over the Monday morning briefing, and Myka knows she should be listening, taking notes even. Instead, she's finding the wall clock quite mesmerizing as it flicks through the seconds 08:00:00, 08:00:01, 08:00:02, 08:00:03…  
It's not that she's impatient, in fact Myka is far from it, it's just that she is waiting. So when briefing is over, she quickly preps her room before heading out to the yard to greet the 4th Grade arrivals. 

She feels self-conscious, although no-one knows what she is thinking, or waiting for. Helena Wells has very quickly, very easily gotten under her skin. It's a surprise to her, something she was not expecting, something she had told herself she didn't want, but here she was - wondering why, by almost 08:42:00, Christina and her mother had not arrived at school. Just as she turns to head into the building, Myka catches a blur of red bursting through the gated entrance. It's Christina - who runs up to the steps, halts as she reaches them and makes a comical switch to a calm, collected walk into school - all while smiling at her favourite teacher. With a flutter in her stomach, Myka sees Helena stood at the gate. She's mouthing 'sorry, miss' at Myka, with a shrug of her shoulders, a blue button down shirt open to her cleavage, hands in coat pockets. Then she grins, spins round and walks off, pulling her phone from her pocket as she goes. Like mother like daughter, Myka thinks, with a wry smile and a shake of the head.

She's striding down the corridor when her phone (which, she admonishes herself, should really be in her locker) vibrates.

H: Apologies for the late arrival of my daughter. Breakfast was a disaster....  
H: p.s. that shirt looks very nice on you

Myka looks down at her crisp, white shirt. It's nothing special, she thinks, but she can't resist quickly replying before she arrives at class.

M: I'm sure Christina will tell me all about it!  
M: p.s. blue suits you

And so it continues during the day.

H: She will attempt to call into question my aptitude in the kitchen. It's my lucky shirt.

M: She did, a blender, yoghurt, and bananas. How hard could it be? Why lucky? (on a break btw)

H: Ouch. I was wearing it the first time I saw you. (I would never question your professionalism)

M: I'd like to see you in another, Friday evening, perhaps? (I would point out your capacity for distraction)

H: Busy, sorry. Thursday? (guilty as charged)

M: A school night, but yes, Thursday. My pick this time, will send coordinates. 

H: A mystery location..intriguing! Until then, x

M: A different kind of hidden gem. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Myka backstory, and a second date.

That evening is the first time in a few weeks that Myka and Pete have been in the apartment together more than in passing. His shift pattern is switching so he has a few days grace. They make dinner together, well, Myka chops and mixes in a pan while Pete watches the pasta.

"So, Ms Bering we need to follow up on..." he starts to put on his TV cop voice, but Myka sighs loudly before he can continue  
"Ok, ok, out with it...get the 'jokes' over and done with"

"I was just going to ask how it went" he says innocently, "but if you want me jump ahead to the teasing stage I can do...although I’d prefer to do that once I’ve met the lucky lady...." 

She glares at him, "Who says you'll meet her, we've been on one date, Pete"  
"Mmmm and do you have a second lined up?" He's draining the pasta, but the TV cop is back.

She brings her pan over to mix before serving, "Well, yes but," and sees his smug smile "but its early days"  
"Another ‘but’. But - you like her, I can tell, you’ve got pink cheeks" Pete grabs two sodas and jumps over the back of the couch into his seat while Myka brings their bowls through.

"I like her, yes. I like her enough to see her again." She's half frowning though, "I’d promised myself I wouldn’t get too eager too soon, with anyone, but then this morning I'm _waiting_ to see a glimpse of her at school. Then we were text flirting" she‘s shaking her head, disappointed in herself.

"You deserve a bit of fun, go with the flow" Pete says, "I mean, you turned down my nice guy partner, but before that - vain workout guy, and weird coffee shop lady...sheesh.." He leaves it hanging, not wanting to mention the person who came before them.  
"She wasn't weird, we just didn't click...but workout guy, Kirk...I realised he reminded me of someone else. This is...different, and I just don't want to mess up..."

Pete sees her pained expression, and he knows her mind is ticking over, she _is_ thinking about Sam now. "Hey you do not ‘mess up’” he decides to bite the bullet, "I'm gonna be honest with you here, don't let _him_ get into your head now"

She knows who he's referring to, and grimaces. "Mykes, _he_ is the one who screwed around, and those things he said to you? In the end he was a self centred piece of... If I’d been there I'd have punched his lights out"  
Her head shoots up at that "Pete" 

"It's true, I know it’s only been a year, but you are in such a different place. You are back to my playful, confident, best buddy and you are here." His face softens, "Now you’ve got me going into big brother bear mode - this Helena best play nice"  
"If you do meet, please don't threaten to punch her lights out" Myka groans, but punches his arm gently as she does, "...but thanks for the pep talk, buddy."

They carry on eating, and Myka absorbs what Pete has said. He's right, of course, she shouldn't let past insecurities impact her life now. Sam had been so different when she first met him, a law post-grad on campus where she was completing her Masters. He was very self assured, kind, blonde hair, all American good looks - and made her feel good about herself. It was a huge contrast to her home life, and he'd swept her off her feet. 

A year into their relationship his career in practice started to progress, things gradually changed and he became focussed on himself, his needs came first. He didn't see her career as important and Myka had to fit into his circles. Around the same time, Pete had moved to New York, Tracy had just got married and moved state - she knew that either of them would have called her out on what followed, and she knew she slacked at keeping in touch because of that. In her eagerness to please Sam, she let herself be moulded into a trophy girlfriend, who just happened to teach - ‘how cute’ his friends would patronise. She didn’t really like herself at all. Her father of course loved Sam, and now that she could see clearly, Myka realised it was because Sam reminded him of himself. 

Things came to a head when at a client party held at the firm’s offices, she had stumbled in on Sam, pants round his ankles with another lawyer from the firm. In her wine hazed state, she’d actually just looked at them, turned around and shut the door. He didn’t call out, didn’t follow, and she had walked back to the hub of the action, grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter and glugged it. She’d approached a senior partner and commented, without any hint of discretion ‘You may want to ask the cleaners to take special care in the copy room. It seems to be a favourite with your _fucking_ lawyers, Sam and Jessica in particular’. Even this grand exit wasn’t really her, and the next few weeks were hell, as they broke up the home they’d lived in for two years. She was numb, Sam was furious with her for that ‘stunt’ as he called it, and she realised what a fool she had been. To him, his cheating wasn’t the problem, but her reaction was. 

She felt now that she’d wasted three years of her life, he had morphed into someone she didn't recognise, or had just shown his true self. In the process she had lost sight of her own needs and wants. She moved back home from their apartment, and of course her father took every opportunity to express his displeasure at _her_ failings. So, when her mom had suggested that Myka may benefit from some time away, and had given her the number of an old friend who may have the right opportunity, Myka had taken the decision to ring Rebecca St Clair. So here she was, a year since the split, seven months of them in New York. As Pete had suggested, she felt like her old self, more positive, more spirited - but still with nagging doubts. She really didn’t want to jump in with two feet, but she knew that if the right person came along she was an all in or all out kind of gal. 

\---

Thursday arrives, and Helena is not having a great day. She's just returned to her office and slumped into her chair with an audible sigh, when her mobile vibrates.

M: Morning, still on for tonight? If so, w94th & Broadway for 6pm. Hoping the location isn't too familiar. Thai food good for you?

H: Having a hellish day, thank you for brightening it up. I will see you at 6, location remains a mystery. Thai is good :)

Helena slowly smiles, then grins to herself just as Claudia pops her head around the door.

"What's up with you and Prof Neilson lately...?" she enquires, then actually looks at Helena "Annnnd why are you now looking so...so...cheesy?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Claudia darling" 

"Challenge accepted." Claudia squints at her, "but to be honest HG, it's a no brainer, you have your phone in your hand. You've had a text from a certain someone?" she enquires knowingly.

"Am I that transparent?" Helena furrows her brow

"You're smitten" Claudia sighs, "I have to meet Ms Bering again and ascertain her secrets, how can she be making my HG so, so...well...THIS" and she pinches Helena's left cheek between thumb and forefinger with a slight waggle. 

Helena bats her away, but a rueful smile forms "Get off! I will admit, it's a little disconcerting for me to be this...giddy” she says, “Anyway...she's had her Claudia fix for now, poor woman will be frightened off if I expose her again too soon!"

"Well HG, I should be offended, but I'm happy for you, seriously." Claudia backs off, and drops down onto the office sofa, "Now...Prof Neilson...?"

Helena groans, "That man! I love him but I swear he's trying to provoke me on purpose!" and she launches into a retelling of a chat with her mentor, who also acts as a buffer between her and the Dean. 

\---

By 6pm, Helena's mood has improved somewhat and it jumps up a few notches by the time she is strolling along 94th street with Myka. There is nothing particularly special about it, tree lined, cars parked either side, but Myka seems endearingly pleased with herself. 

They've only walked a short distance when she stops outside a gated entrance, set in a building of mixed stone cladding and - "Is that Mock Tudor?!" Helena starts to grimace, then stops herself when she sees Myka's happy face start to waver. She lets out a nervous, laugh "Errr yeah it is a bit twee, but if you can look past that, I have a key for this gate"  
Helena peers through, there are six steps just beyond, and at the top, an old fashioned lamp post, straight out of Edwardian London. 

"I was walking past one evening, it was snowing and the soft haze of the lamplight caught my eye. It was so serene, I must've stood for an age, imagining myself Lucy stepping into Narnia" Myka says wistfully, “stepping into a world of endless wonder….which was a little how I felt when my flight landed at JFK."  
She's smiling, then knits her eyebrows together, "..although I'd say the edge has been taken off a little by the pedestrian highway & subway squeeze. Endless chaos may be a more apt description." 

Helena, who had turned her head from the gate to watch Myka side on, realises she's expected to respond, rather than gawp, "Well, no pain, no gain" she quips, and glances up at the mock Tudor exterior for extra effect, "Lead on, fair Lucy" she dramatically gestures at the gate but cringes inside. Myka just chuckles and shakes her head, before opening the gate then re-locking it once inside. 

"Turns out Principal St Clair lives here and she kindly loaned me a spare gate key tonight. She’s an old friend of my mom, so maybe I should've known already" Myka sees Helena's face take on a look of panic "...don't worry she's out - dinner then a play - and besides I've not actually mentioned who I'm bringing" she drops her eyes.

"Hmmm, well if she knew you were bringing a parent to spy on her home that may not go down too well" Helena tries to tease, but Myka appears to be considering this, so she grabs Myka’s hand and drags her up the steps "but show me anyway!". She gives Myka a childish grin, and is rewarded by the frown transforming into a wide, breathtaking smile. 

"It's called Pomander Walk" Myka starts talking, thankfully distracting them both from a self conscious release of the other's hand, "and (mock Tudor aside) it's kind of quaint. I thought it would be interesting for you to see, after our night at the High Line and your interest in the city" 

There two rows of double storey buildings facing each other across a narrow pathway, all brick, Tudor style, cute manicured garden areas with spring bulbs peaking through soil. There are a few people sat outdoors, either reading or drinking wine. 

"You are right, it is another hidden gem." says Helena  
"But also strangely out of place, an anomaly" says Myka wistfully, and Helena senses this is something Myka identifies with. Before she can comment, Myka sets off "...we can walk to the other side". 

So that's what they do. There's room enough on the narrow path to walk side by side, and a couple of people acknowledge Myka as they pass. "I've only been here a few times" she whispers, "but they have a keen eye for a stranger, as you can imagine"

"Good job I'm not with a stranger then" Helena laughs, "or I fear I would be put in stocks." 

Myka laughs to herself, thinking that actually Helena and Pete would probably get on ok. Then she chances, "I wondered if it would remind you of home"

"I see that it does attempt to invoke the spirit of an English garden town, but I don’t miss that....America is our home now." Helena says in all seriousness, "Thank you for showing me, I'm quite ashamed to say I didn't know of it...and in my line of work. Christina would love it, too, it would probably make it into this story she’s working on for her 4th Grade teacher!"

"Spoilers." Myka warns, then pauses, "You don't pine at all then - even for London itself?" Myka enquires, surprise in her voice.

"Not at all, the occasional visit is enough, for Christina's sake more than mine." Helena hesitates, "We moved to the U.S. 6 years ago, she was just three. My family were, are, quite traditional still and I....well lets just say it is the best decision I've made."

Myka nods, but doesn’t probe, for which Helena is grateful, "I think moving away from Colorado Springs may be the best decision I've made too, I wish I'd done it sooner...but circumstances, meant...I didn’t" Myka drops her eyes again and twists her fingers together. This action is a bit of a tell, Helena notes, betraying an insecurity of some kind. It's at odds with the self-assured teacher and playful personality she's encountered so far. "Well, we are both here now" Helena affirms.  
"We are" Myka looks up, her green eyes lighten, and in that moment Helena really wants to kiss her, but stops herself, and from the look Myka gives her she knows it. An almost-snort, and her playful side wins out, she nudges Helena's elbow and they head for the gate at the end of the path. 

They go for Thai, they chat more about their work: "I'm having a bit of a battle for funding at present" Helena laments; "I'm secretly hoping Mrs Harrison decides not to return after her mat leave" Myka guiltily confides; but they seem to both sense that the subject of their pasts isn't up for discussion just yet. What Helena does learn about Myka: her best friend and current housemate is Pete an NYPD cop, she's only stepped foot outside of the U.S. once - to Canada, she's recently discovered she likes spicy food, she can ramble adorably about the things she loves (books being high on the list), she has beautiful arms and long slender fingers, her curly hair is forever needing tucking behind an ear, she is full of questions, but schools herself not to gush them all out at once.

During an anecdote about the rocket launch at school, the disapproving protests of some 'stuck in the mud’ staff and Myka's insistence that they trust the expertise, Helena’s mind expresses a thought that catches her off guard ‘I could quite easily fall for her...’. Her uncooperative mind then starts racing, images of a blonde head of hair, slender features and cool blue eyes, a passport on a kitchen top, an empty bed, a very confused 5 year old girl. 

“Helena…? Are you ok?” Myka is talking to her, and her face must show something because the next thing she says is “you look like you’ve seen a ghost”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I...something you said, it’s nothing” she giggles nervously, “I was thinking about Christina actually...spoilers” and she winks to put Myka at ease, but doesn’t quite convince herself.

At the end of the evening they take a cab down to Helena's apartment, sharing occasional quiet looks, and agreeing they'd like to do something together the next free day one weekend.  
"Are you coming to the Spring sports day, next week? Christina's running?" Myka enquires.

"I'm afraid I have something I can't miss at work - I would normally make the time but this is related to the issue I mentioned earlier. However, Christina is very happy that her Aunt Claudia is now attending in my stead" a wry smile from Helena, "I think it's something to do with the high likelihood of pizza afterwards..." 

"Oh, well, that's a shame....but I'm sure Claudia's presence will be appreciated by the children" Myka says, as the cab pulls up. 

Helena jumps out and scoots round to the curb, where Myka has wound down the window, and is leaning out, resting both arms along the door.  
"I've really enjoyed tonight, Myka" Helena says, her earlier unease dissipated 

"It's been lovely" Myka looks up, she blinks, and Helena can’t stop herself stooping down to brush a quick kiss on her lips; then feels a hand grab at her jacket lapel before their mouths are pressing together again, for a less chaste moment.  
"I'm sorry" Myka looks a bit apprehensive as they part and Helena straightens "I...I don't normally..."  
"Myka" Helena raises an eyebrow, and her slight blush says ‘really, do not apologise for _that_ '.  
Myka smiles crookedly "Ok, well, until next time" and she makes a small waving motion then settles back in her seat.  
Helena raises a hand goodbye, then pulls her phone out to text. It’s becoming a regular occurrence. 

H: I like this habit of goodbye kisses by a cab. x  
M: Two times is hardly a habit, three may be...  
H: I look forward to it x  
M: Me too x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's reading ok and rings true. This is really making me realise how much thought must go into the simplest conversations, and keeping them aligned with the characters and events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we've had mostly fluff so far, but as mentioned in the summary there is a phone call to come that changes things somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death.

Sunday, Helena is in the study having finalised her funding appeal, she's already cleaned the apartment top to bottom, and is doing some long overdue filing. Christina is beavering away at her homework - flitting between her writing plan on the wall and papers strewn on a table.  
"Mom..."  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Ummm, if you could go back in time, would you change anything?" she’s put down her pencil, and is looking up expectantly. 

Helena narrows her eyes slightly, but carries on sorting through the files in front of her, "Christina, that's an impossibility, so it is an impossible question" she says lightly.

Christina's eyes in turn narrow then suddenly brighten "If you could try to change the past, what would you try to change?" 

Helena stops herself groaning, not for the first time when it comes to Christina’s persistence in any line of enquiry, "Well, I would try to negotiate a better deal on this apartment, or if I had a time machine perhaps I would prefer to observe my best memories for a second time...." and she winks at her daughter as if to say there, that's an answer for you.

"They are not proper answers, mother!" her daughter twinkles, and giggles, she's learnt that her mom has a funny dislike of that term. Helena carefully places the file she's holding back into it’s correct cabinet drawer, and dashes around the table to wrap both arms across the front of Christina, tickling her. More giggling, and then Helena stops, "Is this related to your story?" she asks.

"Kind of, yes" Christina replies with post-tickle breath. Helena senses there is more behind this sudden interest in the past, so asks "Is there something you would like to change, if you were able?"

Christina huffs, and twists in the chair, while Helena simultaneously moves to the side and drops down to eye level. "Only that, well, Carla in my class says that lots of stories she’s read have Princesses" Christina pauses “....they always ended up with a Prince, happily ever after."

Helena wonders where this is going, "Does your story have a Princess, Christina?"  
She screws up her face, "No, mom, I’m NINE, nearly TEN” she exclaims, “My story has a time traveller - and a best friend." She then says, as if the thought had just popped into her head "I would change time so that you had your happily ever after, mom". 

Helena closes her eyes for a second, wondering if she is trying to ask about her father. But, no, they have talked before about it and Christina knows to ask if she has questions. No, Helena suspects it’s just a result of classroom chatter, that Christina wonders if Helena is lonely as she is alone. From time to time this would be very close to the truth, and it can manifest itself in manic periods of activity such as today’s. Helena knows, however, that today has been about something else entirely. It's impatience, keeping busy, trying to occupy her stubborn mind from thoughts of when she will next see Myka Bering.

She smiles warmly, and looks straight into Christina’s eyes, "Oh, darling...but I have a happily ever after right here in front of me!" and she kisses her forehead, tucks a stray dark curl behind her daughter’s ear. "I wouldn't want to change anything in the past - if you change one small thing, it may not be for the better, or would affect many more lives than just your own."  
"That makes sense, I guess" Christina blinks, cogs turning. She jumps up past Helena to scribble on the storyboard, then spins around "Maybe you'll meet a prince in the future, mom."

'Damn fairy tales' Helena thinks, 'damn classmates with their awful reading tastes' and stands up to take a better look at the board. Christina has drawn a timeline across the centre, and Helena can see years, and two different colour arrows pointing back to the past or future. There is a box drawn on the board, 'characters', and she sees 'Time-traveler, clever best friend, computer genius, policeman, mystery person'. Another box lists ideas, some crossed out, others with question marks. Crossed out include 'win money by knowing the future; stop a bank robbery; re-live one day over and over'. Question marks include 'invent a hand held time machine; change the future of one character; one character is secretly the villain'. Helena admires the process of elimination that has left the better options on the board. Thankfully, she spots no mention of a prince or princess.

Helena moves to pick up a paper from the table, "Darling, are you going to let me read what you have written so far?"  
"Mom! No....spoilers!" Christina rolls her eyes, and makes a grab for the pages, while Helena wonders if she has picked up that turn of phrase from a certain teacher. 

Despite her admission to herself that she could fall for Myka, Helena has tried (and failed at times) not to think about anything beyond simply enjoying her company. Past experience has taught her that the most important factor is Christina. Both of them must be sure of any new person they accept into their lives, and that person has to be sure of them.

\---

Sports day arrives, Leena has taken Christina to school and Helena is running late for work - juggling files, keys and phone when it starts to vibrate. 

"Professor Wells, Helena" the gruff voice of Artie Nielsen is on the line  
"Professor Neilson....Artie....I'm on my way..."  
"No need, no need" he says, then coughs "its been postponed…."  
Helena's hackles are raised by his tone, "Artie....what is going on?"  
"As I said - no meeting today - in all honesty, I don't know why. The Dean dropped by, said it was being rescheduled, due to 'new developments'" he supplies  
"Bugger!" Helena exclaims, "apologies, but I've worked like a dog on this, it feels as if we are being blocked at every turn"  
"I know" he sighs, "and I know I have not been the most helpful at times"  
"We have to bend the rules occasionally Artie, play the politics. You can be too over-cautious at times." this last she says with something bordering on affection.  
"Helena, you know I find it hard to ‘move with the times, old man’ as Claudia would so succinctly put it. You should take the day - go see Christina bring home a trophy or two" he says with finality.  
Helena thinks to herself 'every cloud...' and thanks Artie for the call before hanging up. She places a call to the Dean's office, leaving a polite if direct message to please her call her when possible, then calls Claudia to relieve her of sports day duty. Looking down at her smart pants, shirt and waistcoat, she heads back to the apartment to change, then completes a few hours of work before heading to school.

Christina, although a healthy child, is not the star athlete amongst her age group, but still comes away with a 3rd and 4th place in two events. She is beaming as Helena snaps a photo of her holding up two medals. Helena has only caught a few glimpses of Myka, she's been keeping volunteers and children organised; but now she spots her walking towards them. 

As she nears, Helena admires sweatpant covered long lean legs, defined arms in a school branded tee, and a slight sheen on Myka's semi-blushed face.

"Hi….hi…?" Myka is tilting her head, with an uncertain smile...and Helena snaps out of her reverie.  
"Oh! Hello...I was just...well, admiring your hard work keeping the rabble in order"  
Myka's smile widens slightly "Hmmm...well it's pretty easy really. The parents are the tough nuts to keep in line though!" she chuckles, in that self-deprecating way she does.

Helena raises an eyebrow and scrunches her nose at that, before Christina pipes up, having finished polishing the medals on her sweater, "Look Ms Bering!" she enthuses, holding them up.  
"Yes, I was watching - you did very well to snatch third place in the sprint. Very determined!"  
"I pretended I was being chased" Christina reveals, "By mom, with a hairbrush!" and she giggles, so Helena growls and dives for Christina who shoots behind Myka's legs to escape.  
Helena, stops, holds her hands up, "I'll get you later young lady" and taps an index finger to her nose. 

Myka twists and looks down behind her, "Christina, I have something I meant to give you earlier, shall we escape your mom for a few minutes? It's in my bag over by the bleachers" she looks for confirmation from Helena who nods...so Myka takes Christina's hand and they head off.

Helena busies herself sorting Christina's gym bag and when they return, Christina is clutching a book to her chest.  
"I hope you don't mind...it was one of my favourites, and I think she will love it" Myka says as they approach, then she leans nearer Helena to quietly say "...considering you let slip a snippet about her project."  
"It's called Tom's Midnight Garden" Christina is holding out a slightly tatty copy of the book, which has a beautiful cover depicting a boy silhouetted against the moon "It is Ms Bering's" 

Helena looks at Myka, who is smiling at Christina...and continues to look at her while she says to her daughter, "You must take very great care of it then, I hope you thanked Ms Bering for the loan of it"  
"I will, and I did." Christina says solemnly, and promptly heads to her gym bag on the grass, plonks herself down and opens to the first page. 

Helena's mind is whirling, first the strange conversation with her daughter at the weekend, now this demonstration of how at ease she is with Myka, and how Myka in turn shows such thoughtfulness towards her. Then Myka steps forward, just a step "Are you daydreaming again? Why do I have a feeling you've a question for me, Helena?" she breathes, a glint in her eye.

Helena glances at lips barely parted, and has to stop herself from leaning up. "I do..." she murmurs, just as the mobile phone in Myka's pocket starts to ring. Myka rolls her eyes, mouth upturned at the corners, and turns to take the call.

Helena briefly closes her eyes and breathes out slowly, but when she opens them she sees Myka rubbing her neck and head as she paces a little further down the pathway. Something isn't right, so when she ends the call and turns, curls falling from the hair tie she has worried with her hand, her face has paled and her eyes are wide with what can only be shock.

Helena takes a few steps forward, and touches her elbow "Is everything ok?", it seems a stupid question but she asks it anyway.  
Myka stirs, and her eyes look at Helena, see through her "yes, I mean....no...no it's not"  
"Do you need anything, can I help?" Helena asks

"It's...my mom, she's....that was my father...." Myka is so quiet, that Helena has to strain to hear her "I need to go, I need to call Tracy...I..." She looks up now as if she is having a moment of clarity, "I'm sorry" leaves her lips.

Helena isn't sure what she's apologising for, but knows that something devastating has happened. To get through the initial shock, Myka needed a friend, but she also needed something to focus on. 

"Myka, Is there someone I can call for you, a....friend...Pete? Then we must find Principal St Clair, she's a family friend too, yes....?"  
"Yes, yes….Pete" and she thrusts the phone into Helena's hands as she's scanning the people milling about the grounds, "there she is..." and she's off, making a beeline for the Principal who is just about to enter the building.  
Helena hesitates, looks to where Christina is still sat, head buried in the book, then makes a decision. She scrolls through the contacts on Myka's phone, thankfully there's only one Pete, so she dials the number.

"Hey, Mykes, I just got off duty...are you free from the clutches of the little brats yet?"  
"Hello, is this Pete?" she says clearly, and straight away he's alert,  
"What's happened, where's Myka, who are you?" Pete says, just as clearly.  
"I'm, ah, someone at the school...Myka is just with the Principal, she's had some bad news, I'm not sure what exactly..her mom. She's in shock I think...Pete?"  
"Oh, Mykes" he whispers, and then "I'll be right over, fifteen minutes. Thank you....?"  
"Helena" she says  
"Helena?" he pauses, as if considering something, but then just says "Thank you, Helena" and hangs up.

She asks another staff member to keep an eye on Christina, before heading to the Principal's office. The door is ajar and she steps in after knocking quietly. Principal St Clair is handing Myka a glass of water. Myka, who looks so lost, and deflated.  
"I'm so sorry to intrude" she says, and hands Myka her phone "Myka, I've spoken to Pete, he'll be here very soon." 

Glassy green eyes look up at Helena, then she mouths 'thank you', before averting her eyes and starting to scroll through the phone contacts. Helena stands there for a moment, caught in two minds. She wants to stay, at least until Pete arrives, but she feels intrusive. She has been on two dates with Myka, feels they have a connection, but does that make her eligible to be here, in what is clearly a distressing situation. 

Myka looks up then, "Helena, I'll be fine, Rebecca is here. You have Christina, go...thank you again" she says softly.  
"Take care" Helena says, and lightly squeezes her shoulder before nodding at Principal St Clair and leaving.

\---

Just over a fortnight later, a Friday evening, Helena returns from her workout in a foul mood. Leena is sat making notes from a textbook and looks up at the sound of a bag being flung in the hallway. Helena stalks in and flops down at the other end of the couch.  
"Good class?" Leena enquires mildy.  
"Not good enough, it seems, I can't seem to shake off this...feeling...foreboding" Helena grumbles, then looks up to enquire, "...Christina?"  
"In the study, of course"  
"Of course, the story" and Helena's expression drops further if that's possible. 

After a few moment silence, she looks at Leena, "I haven't heard since we exchanged those few texts last week. I'm being irrational and insensitive I know it, she'll be in a terrible place right now..."

"But rational thought goes out the window when it comes to Myka?" Leena interjects. Leena is almost the opposite of Claudia, serene and calming, but no less perceptive. Helena wonders when she became such an open book. 

"Yes, so it seems" Helena sighs. She'd waited a few days before trying to contact Myka, a simple text to say she was thinking of her, hoped she was ok - and then a simple reply buzzed back "thank you Helena". She'd caught up with Principal St Clair at the school, Myka's mother had been hit by a drunk driver, she was in a coma, the outlook bleak. Helena had felt sick at the thought, remembering the contrast in Myka's face - in the instant before the call and then when she’d turned from it. Helena also realised that for all she thought she knew, in reality she knew very little about Myka's family, her parents or her sister - she had had barely spoken about them or her childhood. 

"I don't really know her at all" she says aloud now, and Leena looks at her sympathetically.  
"I am worried for her, she may lose her mother, her world will be spinning." Helena drags both hands through dark, damp hair, "If I am honest, I'm also selfishly worried that I won't see her again, but I have no claim on her or right to pry..." she reasons.  
"You are only showing concern because you care, Helena, that's not about having rights to anything" Leena says

Helena continues to reason "...I shouldn't feel so attached, so quickly. Despite my best efforts I was starting to think ahead of myself, way ahead....and to how Christina would..." she stops. "I do get lonely sometimes, and I think Christina senses that, she told me wants me to find my 'happily ever after'" a short sharp breath of air escapes her lips, "...but I can't risk her being hurt. I have to be sure, when and if I meet someone who could become that person."  
Leena nods, and surmises, "Myka may or may not be that person."  
Helena looks at her sharply, but Leena continues "You don't know what will happen, you just have to let it play out for her, then see where you both stand.”

It does play out. The day after her conversation with Leena, Helena receives a text.

M: Mum's gone. I can't leave my father. Thank you for your concern Helena, I hope we can keep in touch. I'm not coming back, I can't leave my father.

Helena is reeling, feeling compassion for Myka, and guilt for her conversation with Leena the previous night. She is wondering how to respond when there is a second buzz...  
M: Tell Christina I'm sorry I won't get to read her story, I know it will be marvellous. x

Helena knows it, feels a twist in her gut - she is unlikely to see Myka again anytime soon, if ever.  
H: I'm so sorry Myka, truly. I know you will have support back home, but If there is anything at all I can do, please ask. Thinking of you x

\---

When Myka texts Helena with news of her mom, it's hours since the funeral, and she is sat in Bering & Sons bookstore. More precisely, she is in the attic space of the store, the refuge of her youth. It smells of ageing paper, blankets and the stubs of candles long since burnt out. It smells of the past, when her mom would sometimes send her up with toast and juice in a morning or hot cocoa of an evening - plus cookies if Pete was there after school. Myka's eyes sting at the memory, the understanding of a mother who knows her daughter. Knows she craves solitude, knows she makes few friends but that the ones she has are fast. A mother who tried her best to help Myka grow into who she wanted to be, despite the expectations of her father.

She thinks of him in a whiskey soaked sleep in their home attached to the back of the store, and her eyes sting for a different reason. She feels guilty that the weight of responsibility feels like a yolk around her neck. It shouldn't, but he makes it hard. When she came into the world she was a disappointment, she was not a boy. When she aced her classes, she should be more like her popular, gregarious sister. When she did socialise, she should concentrate on her grades. As she grew awkwardly into her gangly frame, she was clumsy. When money got tight, it was her fencing lessons that failed to make the cut, not Tracy's excursions to the mall. Myka Bering is a good daughter, she loved her mom, she is grieving her mom. She will support her father, like a good daughter should. 

Tracy, who always seemed oblivious to the favouritism she enjoyed, lives two states over with Kevin and their two very young children. They are in a nearby hotel, and will be going home tomorrow. Pete has been with her the past few days, but has had to catch a flight back for a shift that starts the next morning. So when Helena, a representative of the new life she'd started, texts her sympathy and a mention of support, Myka finally sheds the tears she's been holding in since they turned off the machines keeping her mom alive. She is angry, at the driver of the car, at her mom, at her father, at herself. She is also resigned to the fact that she is now tied to Colorado Springs and this bookstore for the foreseeable future. Much as she professed to want to keep in touch with Helena, she knows that effort is less likely to come from her side - it would be unfair. The giddy feeling she's felt for weeks has been well and truly quashed, Helena is suddenly very far from reach. Encouraged by her mom, Myka had struck out and headed to New York, but look where these two Bering women found themselves less than a year later. She couldn't pretend now that any lasting promise had come of it - to do that would make it harder to forget.

\---

Monday after school, Christina hugs Helena harder than usual when she meets her inside the gates, and it's reciprocated.

"You were right, mom, Ms Bering isn't coming back." 

Helena, who normally revels in being correct, hated that she was in this instance. The previous week, she'd heard from her daughter about the new cover teacher, Mr Sykes. He was adequate enough, going by Christina's assessment, if a little stricter and lacking in humour. 

"He's okay I guess, but I'll need to think of a different story for him - he can't have the other one. I'm going to finish it though.." Christina had insisted, "..then when Ms Bering comes back I will answer all her questions about it!"

"I'm not sure she will be back, darling" Helena had replied.

Christina was heartbroken in the way a child can be - very intensely for a short period and then able to replace one thing lost with many other new things found. She secretly kept her promise and finished her story, then wiped the study whiteboard clean. She decided not show it to her mum, but instead kept it safe, and when she'd finished Tom's Midnight Garden, she kept that safe too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance nipped in the bud, changes in circumstance and the passage of time...not a happy time for Myka.

_**ONE YEAR ON** _

A lot can happen in a short time, Helena reflects, as she and Claudia are unpacking in the renovated office of their new tech startup. 

"This was inevitable, Claudia, after McPherson arrived on the scene. I find myself quite happy he did now, the pompous, bigoted, greedy fool" she has a contented smile.  
"You were so furious" Claudia is setting up a workstation, "I can laugh now, but boy, you were like a Tasmanian Devil"

"I was not in the best place as it was that week..." she recalls. "Then, that bloody meeting, postponed to high heaven...and his money taking precedence over the integrity of our research!" She's scrunchIng her nose and tosses her head to the side to look at Claudia in disgust.  
"The beginning of the end for Artie, too" Claudia asserts, "but he is really glad now, and Vanessa certainly is. Early retirement suits them...but we hardly see them they are so busy having fun!"

"Actually, darling, we have been invited to one of their 'soirees', didn't I mention it?" Helena grabs an envelope from her bag. "A benefit - school scholarships or some such venture. Vanessa is after sponsors, but Artie said we should make some great contacts there too." She winks, “I think I’ve rubbed off on him a bit”  
"Sly old dog," Claudia drawls.

Helena has left her University position, Claudia has completed her PhD early and they have joined forces to make the most of their combined inventive, forward thinking tech savvy genius. "Warehouse 12" is named for that year, the location, and happily Christina's current favourite number (for the 12 Knights of the round table and the age she will be on her next birthday). As it's the school break Christina is currently sat on the wide window ledge, leaning against the exposed brick wall and scribbling in a notebook. She still loves to write and is forever jotting down ideas. Helena fondly remembers a 9 year old Christina insisting they go to a stationers - she had a list: different colour drywipe markers, squared paper, a project notepad with dividers, new pencils and erasers, post-its. Despite having an iMac and iPod Touch (the Wells' love their gadgets), she'd wanted to do it old school, "Ms Bering says it's up to me, but she prefers pencil and paper when working out a plan" she'd gushed. Ms Bering, Myka...wow, Helena had not thought about her recently and it was a strange feeling - that it should affect her in any way.

"What are you thinking about?" Claudia suddenly said.  
"Oh...nothing..." Helena starts  
"Hmmm, my spider senses are tingling. That face says you were thinking about _something_ "  
"You need to be thinking about getting this show on the road" she deflects, and digs around in the box in front of her.  
"Hmmm!" 

Helena continues to unpack, tries and fails not to think back to the few times she dated Myka Bering, and the abrupt, tragic ending for Myka's time in New York. They'd kept in touch for a short time - occasional texts, and a couple of phone calls. Contact had dwindled though - Myka didn't reply so often and Helena got busy leaving the University, moving home, and arranging her personal finances for what was to become Warehouse 12.

She recalled the last time they spoke, Helena had been strolling along the High Line, while Christina and her friend Martha were hunting clues on a city nature trail. She'd had a sudden urge to call Myka, so she did, a bit conflicted as to whether it was a good idea.

  


_"What now?!" Myka sounded distracted, exasperated and exhausted all at once._  
_"...Myka?" she replied, warily_  
_"Oh. Helena. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" Myka's voice softened slightly_  
_"I can call back another time, if...." Helena started, before she was cut off gently._  
_"No, it's ok. We don't often...well...that's to say...." and she trails off_  
_"How are you?" Helena says, "I am sure you must be tired of that question, but I just thought of you and..." it's a strange dance, they are both awkward and unsure but too polite to say it, and Helena wishes now she'd spared Myka this call._

_But after a moment, Myka appears to find her footing, a topic she is comfortable with, "Fine, fine as can be. Actually, I'm just in the bookstore doing inventory and there is a dusty old section that doesn't appear to have been touched in a while" she pauses, coughs, "there are a couple of first edition books on early American urban design, perhaps you might like to have them?"_  
_"Sounds fascinating, I will always find room for more texts" Helena responds, interest piqued "...of course I must reimburse you, Myka, how..."_  
_"No, no. It's ok, you are the only person I know who would ever show an interest, no customers have that's for sure" Myka may have at this point, before, teased Helena, but her voice is dry, sad. "How are you Helena?"_  
_This was Myka's usual tactic, from their precious few calls and text exchanges - to turn the attention away from herself._

_"Good, thank you, although change is afoot at work. Claudia and I..." and at that moment a cry from Christina interrupts her flow, she looks up to see her daughter sat on her haunches, clutching an ankle. Martha is stood on the bench above, nervously giggling. "Oh, bugger!" Helena exclaimed, quickening her pace to reach them. "Myka, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Christina has been up to mischief and is in a spot of bother."_

_She thinks she hears something between a chuckle and a grunt, before Myka says, "Of course, no problem, I hope she's ok."_  
_"Me too...Christina, don't move darling.....Goodbye, Myka..."_  
_"Bye Helena."_

_Later that day, once Christina (mildly twisted ankle bandaged, for effect) and Martha are sat having ice cream back at their apartment, Helena has convinced herself that she shouldn't have called. A text would have sufficed and Myka could have answered if she wished to or not, so instead they played out a stuttering act. They'd never started out as 'just' friends, they knew little of each other's pasts and so Helena was struggling to support a grieving Myka. A Myka who was closed off, and unreachable in distance and emotion. She felt they were stuck in a place where all they knew was the memory of those heady Springtime weeks._

  


Helena glances over now to a bookshelf, where three specific first edition books are placed. The week she left her post at the University a brown paper parcel had arrived, addressed in precise, handwritten capitalised letters. It was then that she'd realised Myka didn't have her address, but had sourced her department and sent the books there. Still inside the front cover of one of the books was a yellow post-it, _In the hope that you find more hidden gems, M._

A loud "Hmmm" breaks her out of the memory, and Claudia's eyes peek over the top of a monitor, before ducking quickly back down again to avoid the rubber stress toy that comes flying her way. 

The large industrial elevator has been climbing up to their floor and at that moment it comes to an abrupt, shuddering halt. The huge metal door is hauled back to reveal a figure in dark pants, body warmer, beanie, scarf and gloves. Covered in a light smattering of rain and carrying a tray with three cups plus pastries, the figure pulls away the scarf and hat to reveal a dark haired man, around his late 20s, with a distinct dimple in his chin.

"So sorry I'm late guys, obstruction on the line, I'll make up the time" Liam Napier is the all-round admin hire they've made to help out at Warehouse 12.  
Claudia's stomach audibly rumbles, "Finally! I hope you've got apple and cinnamon there.."  
"I hope the tea is passable" Helena grumps, "The sooner we get our kitchen set up the better"  
"Glad to hear you've got your priorities sorted, HG" Liam says good naturedly "...let me take over there while you get that set up"  
"Gladly!" She smirks and flips her hair as she goes digging for boxes, passable tea in hand.

\--- 

For Myka Bering, one year on from her mom's death is a breaking point. Her own grief has taken a back seat as she looks after her father, trying to help him cope with anger at the world and guilt that he remains, and to adjust to a different way of living. The irony of his increased drinking was not lost on Myka, and she tried to regulate it as best she could by removing hidden bottles and leaving counselling leaflets in places he would find them. To directly suggest he seek help would be madness, she knows from experience that ideas spoken from her mouth are worthless. She doesn't want to worry Tracy, who has her own young family, with details of the home life she finds herself in. With limited savings, and no teaching position, she is bound to her childhood home. 

She has ran the bookstore single handedly pretty much the entire time, it is only in the past few months that her father has shown a renewed interest. She suspects that he has ulterior motives. She suspects he wants her to stay, to take the business on fully. He has begun to begrudgingly teach her the 'right way' (his way) in all the associated tasks. She listens to his advice, feeling it is progress on his part, he is emerging gradually from his depressed state and communicating with her more. He is still drinking, but less. 

On the night it comes to a head, rain is thundering on the roof, and Myka can hear the monotonous drip of a pipe outside the window. They've just had dinner, her father has a whiskey in his hand but he is lucid and clear in what he says. 

"Myka, I have decided I want you to inherit this business. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but in a few years I believe you will be ready." He puts his tumbler down, and grimaces tightly, in what he must think is a smile.  
His backhanded compliment grates but Myka takes a moment, she has been expecting this so starts with flattery and half truths, "Father, I am honoured, and I love the store, being able to grow up in it has been wonderful."  
She breathes in, "However, I never intended to run it forever, I have helped out but now that you are are getting back into the routine, I will return to teaching very soon. It is my true calling."

He has been very quiet, but now he stands and takes the tumbler to a cupboard, from which he retrieves an almost empty bottle to pour a large shot. 

"Your mother would want you to." he grinds out, in a tone that she recognises. It's quiet, restrained, the calm before the storm.  
"Mom would want me to be happy. She _did_ want me to be happy" Myka insisted, already having to fight tears that she knows are inevitable.  
"You are letting me down, again." He turned and weakly slammed the bottle down on the kitchen table before slumping back in his chair. 

"I don't think I have let you down, the business is still here for you, dad" She hardly ever calls him that, but hopes it placates.  
He laughs, a harsh, guttural sound. "You're right, it is. One of the few things you have ever done right. I told your mother, if there is one thing in this world Myka will do well, it is be a dutiful _daughter_." He sneers, "It seems that was right up to a point. You should be grateful for this opportunity, but I can't expect you to be perfect."

Myka had hoped this wouldn’t degenerate into this reminder of her teenage years. Although he is less physically imposing now, his tongue still bites and eats at her. 

Myka stands now, "I did try to be perfect but it was always a thankless task. Sorry. But...I'm sorry I’m not your _son_." she finds herself sneering back, resentment building, "What I am is a grown woman, I make my own choices now, father."

He drank the remaining dregs of whiskey straight from the bottle and without hesitation threw it, past Myka and into the cupboard behind. She jumped to the side, then looked down in shock at broken glass. Without looking back at him, she grabbed her keys and coat and fled out into the wet March evening.

She found her way to the local late night diner, ordered pancakes and coffee, trying to calm her mind. Pete's phone went to voicemail, presumably he was on duty, and so she decided to call her sister. It was almost 10pm, and when Tracy answers, she sounds groggy from sleep,

"Myka...?"  
"Oh, God, sorry Trace. I forgot about the time" Myka berates herself for forgetting the slight time difference.  
"Myka, is something wrong?" Tracy has been alerted by the slightly frantic note in her sister's voice. "Is it dad?"  
"Yes, no, yes" is all Myka can mutter, she knows she is panicking Tracy, but can't get the words out. They have never been hugely close, just close enough when it mattered. That is why Myka forces herself to continue, because it matters now. "I need help, Trace. He's....I can't do it on my own anymore."  
There's noise on the end of line, Tracy is telling Kevin to shush, and Myka smiles.  
"Myka, are you ok, and is he ok right now?"  
"Yes, he's home. I'm in Ted's Diner."  
"Pancakes?" Tracy asks knowingly.  
"Yes, pancakes" Myka replies, pushing her fork in the remains on her plate.  
"Ok, listen. I can't come this week, but I want you to come here Myka." Tracy is apologetic but adamant. "Is that doable?"  
Myka feels a brief feeling of relief, Tracy has instantly recognised the seriousness of her plea, and taken the lead. Myka says "It's doable".

After a tense couple of days, during which they have hardly spoken, Myka leaves her father with notes on tubs in the fridge, and at the shop for customers. She catches a red eye flight to Missouri where Tracy and Kevin meet her at the gate, the twins left with his parents. 

Making the call to her sister turned out to be the best decision she'd made in a long time. She stayed for three days and poured her heart out - not just this argument, but all of them. Myka needed her to know everything, how Tracy saw a different side to their parents, too. Myka's feelings of inadequacy, of being less than in their father’s eyes, while their mother did what she could to redress the balance. She didn't do it to make Tracy feel guilty or to gain sympathy, she did it because she needed help. 

Tracy did feel guilty, she'd had Kevin to help her deal with her grief, and she'd been happy for stoic Myka to step in back home. Although she was aware Myka's relationship with their father was strained, she didn't realise how deeply it went. Their occasional visits over the past year hadn't revealed to her the extent to which he was drinking, and she had always been caught up in the twins, hometown reminiscing, and sometimes looking through photos of their mom with him. Myka, stoic as she was, just revelled in the respite their visits brought. 

But this was now breaking point, so she insisted to Tracy that she'd had a family of her own to care for, but right now it was important to work out how to move on. So, over the next few months and beyond, things gradually improved. Tracy, Kevin and their now 4 yr old twins started to visit Colorado Springs more often, showing a grandfather an incentive to help himself. Tracy helped Myka gradually get through to him that she needed to get back to teaching, that the store wasn't the priority at that point in time. Myka had already secured a post by that time, but tensions were reduced, especially when they hired a conscientious young man called Derek to help at the store. Kevin eventually convinced her father that grief counselling would help him learn how to cope with a lot of things - he'd done the same when he lost his brother to war. He told him it wasn't a weak thing to do, it was courage - and counselling had made a tangible difference. 

Being back at school gave Myka breathing space and she lost herself in the work, she was able to talk to her father about her day, about the curriculum, and it was something they'd never done before. It re-established a truce of sorts, a common ground between them - love of literature. He even apologised, just the once, for the thrown whiskey bottle. Not nearly enough, not for all that had gone before, but he did it once and it was more than she'd ever expected. She started fencing classes again, which she had not done since she was at University. It was a great way to regain some form of control over her emotions, keep fit, and socialise. Being in Colorado Springs, Myka felt the absence of her mom acutely, but at least now she was able to focus more on her own healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apologies if it seemed from the start that this would be all sweetness. Events have conspired to alter the path our protagonists seemed to be headed down. Where have we heard that before.  
> Next chapter will move forward in time again, more positive changes for Myka, plus some HG backstory. 
> 
> Not sure if I've got my tenses in a twist in places, hope it's not confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time passes, and for Myka, things are definitely picking up.

_**TWO YEARS ON** _

Myka is in the bookstore packing up boxes of books which have been sold to other traders. After 35 years, Bering & Sons is changing hands. Myka has been teaching at a state high for the past 8 months, but is using her Easter break to help prepare the store for the big switch. A combination of online advances in the industry and her father's stubborn refusal to innovate or listen to either of his daughters, have led to an earlier than anticipated change due to financial considerations.

"Myka....Where do you want this?" Ben is a teacher from school, he is also part of the co-operative that is taking on the store.  
"Back door, with the other boxes colour coded blue. Annie's back there by the way" she winks at him and laughs lightly. His eyes widen slightly and a slight blush reddens his cheeks as he scurries past the counter. 

The Bering family will retain a small stake, but the co-operative is taking on the business and bookstore itself, while minimal building work will block off the apartment at the back, where her father will remain. The store itself will also incorporate a coffee shop to help generate income. Warren Bering is revisiting a passion of his - writing. Myka feels glad that he seems to be finding some kind of peace, still grieving but the loss of the store is no longer a focal point. A weight has seemingly been lifted - the memories remain, but changes are less hard to bear.

Today, she knows she's finally feeling ready to get back to her own life. Whatever and wherever that is - she has no ties. She will never be close to her father, they can be civil, but she feels that responsibility for him is now shared, and a lot of that responsibility is back with him. She socialises with some of the teachers, Ben and Annie included, but to her mind hasn't established a relationship or friendships great enough to hold her back. 

Pete is in town at the weekend, he's bringing his girlfriend Kelly home to meet his family for the first time, they've been living together for six months, he already thinks she's 'the one’. Myka is meeting up with them for lunch before a varsity football game at their old high school. She enjoys her current job, but she knows that she can't stay in Colorado Springs, she needs to bite the bullet. She needs a Pete pep-talk. 

\---

The weekend arrives, Myka is sat in a local restaurant when her phone buzzes and a caller mugshot appears on screen "Hey, Pete" 

"Myka! We are on our way, sorry for messing up your schedule!" He's laughing, because he knows she hates being late for anything, and she'll be continually apologising to the the waiting staff.

"I've told them to lace your lunch with cyanide" she deadpans

"Ouch! We'll be there in 10" he's still laughing as he hangs up. 

Myka has met Kelly once before, when she visited them in Brooklyn for a few days, three months back. She likes her. She has a greater tolerance for Pete's lame jokes, even laughing where Myka would groan, but is also able to ground him when needed. She's a science teacher, and they both appreciate that their jobs bring different demands to the relationship. Most of all, for Myka, she clearly adores Pete, and she is understanding of his history. A past that saw Pete turn to drink when he was a rookie in Colorado, alienate his then wife Amanda, and almost lose his job were it not for a very supportive superior. He's been dry for many years, but that doesn't mean he always will be, that doesn't go away. 

When they arrive at the cafe, Myka can't resist,  
"Ah, young love. I could see your puppy dog eyes all the way over here" she teases to make Pete squirm.  
Kelly laughs, "I should be offended, Pete, but I know you love me"  
"Yeah, well, Mykes knows I will have my revenge for any and all attempts to embarrass me. Some day. Some day Ms Bering." He's giving her the 'I'm watching you' fingers to eyes gesture then grabs her in a big hug. 

"How you doing?" he whispers in her ear.  
"A lot better, thanks" she whispers back.

Once they've ordered, they settle into easy chat, and she's happy to hear Pete's applied to move into a detective division. His partner Steve Jinks is also hoping to make the switch,  
"Oh, listen to this...that blind date I tried to set you up on with Jinksy?"  
"Yes, I remember" she groans  
"Well turns out he wouldn't have been all that into you anyway, hot as you are Mykes" and both she and Kelly roll their eyes, "Turns out he's into guys" and he bites into his burger.  
Myka bursts out laughing, "Oh great matchmaking Lattimer," she high fives with Kelly.

Myka then explains the arrangements for the end of an era at Bering & Sons.  
"Man, I love that store...not for what it sold..." Pete starts to say, then glances up at Myka, worried that she’s upset  
"It's ok, Pete. I'm ok about it. Sad, but ok - and we still have some stake" she says.  
"I know you loved the endless supply of cookies and other foodstuffs my mom supplied, and the attic hideaway where you could pick my brains about _your_ homework"

"Yes, a mine of information that place...and dust mites!" he scrunches his face up and Myka swats at him.  
"Pete, you are in no position to talk about dust..." Kelly interjects and he groans dramatically, suspecting another 'living with Pete' anecdote these two seem fond of sharing.  
Instead, Myka pipes up "He's right though, I've found mountains of dust behind the back office shelves. I won't miss cleaning the place that's for sure"

"Have you thought about what's next for you?" Kelly asks tentatively, giving Pete a nervous sideways look.  
Myka notices the strange interaction, "I know I want to leave Colorado Springs, I'm ok where I am but that's all. I've started looking for opportunities elsewhere..."  
It becomes apparent to Myka that this is an opening they've been waiting for, when Pete blurts out, grinning eagerly, "There's a job at Kelly's school! ....perfect for you, Mykes!"

Kelly glares at him, "Our English Department is short from August, it's a recently opened position - I could try putting in a good word for you before it's placed" she continues cautiously.  
"Come back to the Big Apple, pleeease" Pete now puts his puppy dog eyes to full effect.  
"Pete!" Kelly shoves his shoulder with her own, "Stop pressuring Myka, she's got a lot going on, we just said we’d let her know about it..." 

Myka is smiling at their back and forth, and she must admit that the idea of going back to a place with good memories is tempting, as is being closer to them. "Why don't you tell me more about it at the game" she says to Kelly, "Then maybe I'll consider it".  
Pete looks triumphant, it wasn't a straight ‘no’ and in his experience, that is very likely to become a ‘yes’ where Myka is involved.

\---

At the start of July, Myka has said her goodbyes, and rented a van to take herself and her possessions from Colorado Springs back to Brooklyn. When she pulls up in the street where she has miraculously managed to rent an affordable but small studio, Pete and Kelly are sat on the steps, chatting with a man who has close cropped sandy hair.

It is just over two years since her mom died, and a huge amount has changed in Colorado Springs, while Myka’s own life has stalled. It feels appropriate to pick up in the place her mom had encouraged her to move to, what seems like an age ago.

She jumps out of the car and, “umpf” Mika is grabbed in a tight embrace by Pete, the air squeezed out of her lungs.  
“You’re here!” he lets her go, but turns as he places an arm across her shoulders, “she’s here” he beams at the amused faces of Kelly and, “This is Steve, Mykes….you know, _Steve_ ”

“Hi Steve” she waves at him, “how do you put up with Pete, out on the streets?”  
Steve just smiles, and shrugs, “He’s actually pretty awesome, aside from when we pass the donut stand - of course”  
“Of course” both Kelly and Myka say simultaneously  
“Awww, buddy…” Pete says, and steps forward as if to grab Steve in a hug, but Steve ducks and moves towards Myka.  
“So, where do we start?” he says, looking at the piles of boxes stacked in the van.  
“Thanks so much for helping...all of you” Myka smiles and opens up the rear doors. “Although...did Pete tell you it’s on the fourth floor - no lift!” and she grimaces at dramatic groans all round.  
“Well, gotta keep those donuts at bay somehow, eh Pete?” Steve says mildly, and winks at Myka. She likes him already. Not her type, and she is not his - but they’d have definitely had fun on the blind date. 

Once they get into a rhythm it takes just over an hour to unload. They even had help from an extra pair of hands when Abigail - the teacher from school who had tipped Kelly off about the vacant studio - arrived soon after they started, and promptly took charge.  
“Guys, you are doing this all wrong” she’d exclaimed and re-organised them into a relay system up the stairs.  
“Can’t tell she’s a teacher” Pete had grumbled, and got a dig in the ribs from Kelly. 

When they are done, Myka drags them along to the local deli. “My treat” she says happily, and they load up with goodies before heading to the nearby park for a well earned picnic. 

Kelly is stretched out on the grass, head leaning back on Pete’s thigh, Steve is sat cross-legged people watching and Abigail is filling Myka in on the formidable Principal Frederic. She heads the Junior HIgh she will be starting at next month.

“I’m not sure half of that is true” Kelly says, exasperated “Myka, Abigail thinks she knows everything about Mrs F…and the rest of the staff!”  
Abigail sighs, and says, “Myka, aside from tales of her creative punishment style, if she likes you (which she must do at least a little as you are hired), then she will back you up fully. That’s all you need to know”  
“Great...that’s..comforting”, Myka says, “..and does being good at my job count for much?”  
“Oh” Abigail waves her hand dismissively, “ _That_ goes without saying” and she laughs. 

Myka thinks that Abigail just needs a bit of getting used to. Be straight with her, because she will always be straight with you.  
“I’m having lunch tomorrow with the Principal I was under last time I was here” Myka reveals, “She knows Mrs F from local school networks, I’m sure I’ll get some insight from her too.”  
“Good move, Bering” says Abigail conspiratorily. 

The following evening, Myka is settled into the studio, unpacked and unwinding on the sofa with a newspaper and glass of wine in hand. Lunch with with Rebecca St Clair was illuminating but also a little unsettling. They had a lovely, joyful conversation about her mom, with Rebecca reminiscing about their college days. Myka had kept in touch with her via the occasional email, but hearing Rebecca speak of her mom with such affection, and in situations Myka never imagined her in was refreshing, 

She caught up on developments at her old school, and gained a bit more insight into Principal Frederic. Rebecca had essentially said the same as Abigail, although qualified with, “She is very professional, she may secretly have favourites, but she would never show it!”.

Then, over desert, Rebecca had said something quite innocently, that hit Myka for six.  
“Now that I think about it. Are you still in touch with Ms Wells? Christina transferred to a new school the following year, when they moved boroughs - too far away for a school commute. We were sorry to see her go.”  
Rebecca had continued, “I always remember how she was so concerned about you, Myka,” before displaying a hint of instant regret for mentioning that day when she saw Myka's face. 

Myka had been dumbstruck, for more than one reason. The mention of Helena, the fact that Rebecca knew they had been friends, clearly remembering her presence on that awful day. Plus: the realisation that Myka now regretted very much how they fell out of contact so easily, and that it was probably her doing. She'd pushed away the flicker of a memory - a citrus scent, dark hair and mischievous laughter - to stumble over her words, mentioning something lame about losing touch, then changing the subject. 

Now that she was sat sipping wine, she pulled out her mobile and scrolled through the contact list she had hardly found need to update since then. There it was: Helena Wells. She hadn’t forgotten, she had shoved this bright spot to the recesses of her mind. Right place, wrong time as so often seemed to be the case. No matter what their meeting had originally promised, Myka had in reality deprived herself of what could have become a good friendship.

She hovered over the name, then clicked back to the home screen. She would save it for another day, perhaps when she had settled back in to big city life. She also knew that she needed to feel a bit more secure in herself, for, despite how _she_ felt, Helena Wells may be indifferent to seeing Myka Bering's name pop up on her phone screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have no idea about salaries for teachers or police, particularly in relation to rental costs in various parts of Manhattan or Brooklyn. I imagine they are astronomical (the rents not the salaries!), so for the purposes of this story it's not a stretch for them. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Helena backstory, and in Myka's first week of term she spots a familiar face.

Helena is sat with Christina in the departure lounge at Heathrow, a late August heat wave permeating through the floor to ceiling windows that look onto the Tarmac. Their morning flight to JFK has been delayed, so Helena has been catching up on a Warehouse 12 project and Christina is reading a magazine while listening to music. Christina stretches her long limbs and pushes her arms above her head. As a 12yr old she is above average height for her age, only about 10 cm shorter than Helena now. She is going to be tall, like her father. 

During this trip, Helena had taken Christina to visit the former residence of the Wells’ most famous ancestor, for whom HG’s initials were a tribute of sorts. “Your grandparents lost a bet over a game of poker, and they always honour their debts,” she’d warned her daughter of the perils of gambling and drinking, “...and so Helena George Wells was named. Your beautiful, intelligent mom.”  
Helena regretted the little anecdote later, when Christina proceeded to introduce her to random people they met in the museum. “I’m Christina, and this is Helena George Wells - H.G. Wells”, before stepping back to see how long her mom would tolerate the inevitable questions. 

As well as taking in some sights, they have of course, been to stay with Helena's family - specifically Christina's grandparents, Uncle Charles and his current partner Emma. Charles as always displayed his usual adaptability - slipping into the role of slightly potty, sentimental Uncle Charlie - Christina’s partner in crime. He admitted to Helena that each time they visited he missed them more, as Christina seemed to mature at twice the rate he expected. Whilst Emma, it seemed, had claimed his heart.  
“I can’t explain it, darling Sister” he’d confided one night over a drink in the evening sun. “We grind each other’s gears one minute and the next...well….” and he’d smirked, stroking his goatee, then turned serious again, “I just can’t explain this feeling.”  
“I think that’s the whole point about love.” Helena had wistfully said. 

Christina is bright, but also has the Wells charm, so her grandparents were putty in her hands. She probably reminded them of me before my wayward years, Helena thinks. Besides, it is much better that Helena herself receives their disproving comments and implicit disappointment. She’s never understood why _their_ charm rarely extended to their own family. 

Her mother had cornered her one morning in the garden, tea in one hand, menthol cigarette in the other.  
"Helena dear, I must say Christina is still growing into a lovely young lady" she’d opened, while Helena counted back in her head...3, 2, 1... "Notwithstanding that awful American twang, and well, who knows what goes on in schools over there."  
Helena had rolled her eyes, breathed in and prepared to defend her choices yet again, wondering how on earth her mother thought Christina had managed to survive this long. That is, without attending the boarding school they had signed her up for by the time she was only 2yrs old - behind Helena’s back. 

However, before she could respond, her mother had turned to her and delivered the worst news possible, "Marcus contacted your father and I last month."  
Helena had been visibly shocked, barely managed to speak through gritted teeth, "What...what did he want"  
Her mother had laughed humourlessly, "Dear, for what possible reason do you think a man of his moral standing, with debtors on his back across Europe, would contact the rather well off parents of the woman whose child he fathered?"

Already running scenarios through her mind - lawyers, contracts, courts, her current finances and assets - Helena had felt dread clutching at her gut. When her mother spoke next, Helena wondered if she had taken pleasure in watching her squirm for those few moments, but the sentiment of the assurance that followed was not lost on her.  
"Don't worry dear, he won't be a problem. If there is one thing we will absolutely support you in, it is this. Our granddaughter, and believe it or not, Helena, _you_ are precious to us." 

She had been lost for words, and in a rare moment of vulnerability in front of her mother, had tears in her eyes. She’d fought them back and suppressed her anger at Marcus, and strangely at her parents. This sentiment, to be called 'precious', how she would have craved that in her younger years. It is one of the reasons she is forever driving Christina crazy with motherly affection. 

"Thank you" she’d managed to whisper. "It has been so long, that I had relaxed completely."  
But then her anger flares, "You should have told me sooner, I..."

Her mother interrupts, "He is absolutely clear that any contact, any, will have serious consequences. His debtors are not forgiving people. Although he has received a monetary incentive in this instance, he is under no illusion that he will do so again." She was crisp, ice cool, "We chose not to tell you to protect you from yourself Helena."  
Not for the first time, Helena wished she could quiz her mother and father about what exactly they did for the British government in the 70s and early 80s. 

Marcus had been a mistake. She met him at an end of thesis blow out with friends at her parent’s French chalet. Charles had brought some friends too, Marcus had been an acquaintance who tagged along. They had hit it off, he was attractive ‘tall dark and handsome’ her friends had laughed, but she knew his interest was merely opportune and she treated it the same way. The weekend had been fun, but the few times she and Marcus had snuck away from the group meant that despite precautions, she started morning sickness around six weeks later. She decided to live with the hand she had been dealt, partly because a small part of her believed in fate.

Marcus had brought her both the greatest joy and fear of her life. Christina, and the thought of losing her in any way. She had not told him, despite her father in particular being vehemently against the secrecy. Nor did she tell Charles who the father was. Problems arose when Christina was 3 months old, Marcus had been away and when Charles innocently mentioned his new niece, Marcus did the math. He confronted her at the family home and presented a fairly convincing portrait of a man wanting to do the right thing - to be involved in any way in his child’s life. 

Helena wanted nothing to do with him, she knew that a father should have rights, but she was highly suspicious of his motives and a brief tryst did not a father make. Besides, she was utterly committed to and incredible protective of Christina. Marcus started to threaten to petition for full custody, and this was when her parents closed ranks. They called his bluff, lawyers presenting a possible compromise involving limited contact time. During a break, Marcus had intercepted her father in the gents toilet, suggesting that a monetary enticement may be enough for him to sign away any claim. When her father had returned to the office, he had smiled a rare, affectionate smile at her and nodded his head. She knew it was going to be alright. 

Many years later, Christina’s curiosity about her father surfaced, and Helena had told her that she had only known him briefly, they had never been close and that although he was not a bad man (a stretch, for Helena), he was not suited for fatherhood. Christina had been quite pragmatic about it. She was not alone in not having a father, and was very happy as she was, so worrying about something she’d never known seemed pointless.

When she looks at Christina now, head bobbing but a slight frown on her face as she reads, Helena knows she wouldn't change a thing. She nudges shoulders with her daughter, who looks up and pulls an earbud out, a quizzical look on her face.  
"They've just announced, boarding in 15 minutes" Helena says softly.  
"Finally! Time for Flight Baggage Checks" she then grabs her backpack and proceeds to reorganise the contents.  
"Of course it is, although I thought you did that at the hotel?"  
"That was the Baggage Check for..."  
"the Airport?" Helena finishes  
" _Heathrow_ " Christina corrects with a sly smile, that has Helena reaching to tickle her ribs, but veering at the last minute to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek. This prompts an “uurgh!” that Helena knows is false dismay. 

Christina has adapted well to all the changes of the past few years - moving apartment, a short term school switch before moving up to 7th Grade this September, plus Helena’s career switch. She takes it all in her stride and she is growing so fast, but Helena hopes that stability is just around the corner. 

\---

The following Monday morning, Helena arrives at the offices of Warehouse 12. It is doing well commercially, so they have employed two more staff - Todd a developer, is one, while Leena, former babysitter extraordinaire is the other. She has completed her studies and is proving to be a rather talented and intuitive designer of indoor and outdoor spaces.

Due to their healthy financial position, they are able to take on a number of social projects at cost. The latest will actually be at Christina’s new school, a result of meeting the Principal at one of Artie and Vanessa’s benefits quite some time ago. It is to be a two-pronged venture - the renovation of an old wing of the school into a modern, technology driven learning resource space; plus the first trials of an app which aims to teach children coding from an early age. This second will also have commercial value later down the line, it's Claudia’s pet project so she is very excited. Leena is too, she just doesn’t bounce around the office like Tigger. 

“It’s gonna be so cool, HG, especially with C there too. Inside track n'all” she’s giddily packing up a messenger bag and a case full of devices ready for transport to the school. 

“Please don’t be distracting her and encouraging mischief, Claudia Donovan. Besides, you shouldn’t need to be there too often.”

“Oh you’re such a spoilsport. Anyhow, Leena will keep me in check” 

Leena looks up from her draughtsmans desk, a calming gaze settles on Helena, "Don't worry HG, I've a really good feeling about this one." 

Helena gives her a sideways glance, rolls her shoulders back as if to stretch out tension, "I'm inexplicably nervy about this, maybe it's because it involves one of Artie and Vanessa's oldest friends."

"Christina will be fine, too, in this school" Leena says knowingly, "she's very adaptable."

"Yeah, she loves school, any school. She's a cool nerd just like her mom" Claudia confirms

Later, when everyone has left bar them, Helena confesses to Claudia that she _is_ worried about Christina, who is back in school the following week. She has never spoken of Marcus to anyone outside her family, but reveals just enough for Claudia to understand that for Helena at this moment in time, the thought of her being out of sight is terrifying.

"Do you think he would come here?" Claudia asks, face calm and deadly serious.  
"No, actually, I don't." Helena is sure, "That doesn't stop me having irrational fears about the possibility."  
"It's not irrational, it's human. Maybe if you informed the school...it may put your mind at ease?" Claudia suggests, and Helena nods.  
"I've informed them that aside from myself, only you or Leena may collect her."  
Claudia gives Helena a quick hug, "She'll be fine HG".

Helena turns all business then, runs a hand through her hair, tiredly "So, just go over the plans for this week again"  
"A test, eh." Claudia smirks, but knows it's just HG's way of pushing unwanted thoughts away. "Well, I'm meeting staff relevant to the trial tomorrow, Leena is meeting all staff Wednesday..."

\---

It's Friday morning at the end of Myka's first full week of the new term. The nervous excitement she always gets at the thought of meeting a new cohort has turned into a happy exhaustion. Her classes range from 7th-9th grade and so far, so good. She has identified a few reluctant students but in the main they are a keen and varied bunch. Her registration group has just finished after a visit from Leena, a consultant staff were introduced to last week, so they'd left the room buzzing with possible ideas for the new resource space. 

In the corridor, she spots Abigail among the flow of students and quickens her pace to catch up, they both have a free period straight away so are headed to the staff room.  
"Good morning, Ms Cho"  
"Good morning, Ms Bering" Abigail responds formally, eyes forward "I trust you are looking forward to the weekend?"  
"Oh, am I ever...." Myka shares a quick smile with her, "I've enjoyed this week but I'm ready to wind down - movie night at Pete's tonight."  
"So, aside from a famous Pete Lattimer movie night, any other plans?"  
"Second session at a new fencing club, after finally finding one I like - the right amount of friendly and competitive"

"Fencing eh?" Abigail's eyes raise "very sexy!"  
Myka guffaws, "Sexy?!"  
"Oh yeah, all that restrained power and precision" Abigail asserts, as she opens the staff room door "...and not forgetting - a sword!"  
Myka starts to respond, as she turns to glance down the corridor "Well, actually...it's not called a.." but the words die in her mouth because she thinks she's spotted a familiar face. A face that's a few years older, but is still, most definitely, Christina Wells. She is laughing with a boy and girl, they look like they are up to no good, and Myka finds herself stepping forward, then stopping as they turn abruptly into a classroom. 

Myka isn't quite sure how she feels, beyond being happy to see Christina and eager to find out how she is progressing. Will her enjoyment of English still be alive and well now that she's in...7th Grade. It's a strange coincidence, first her conversation with Rebecca and now Christina attends the school Myka teaches at, again. She reasons Christina must be in one of the other teacher's English groups, but resolves that next time she sees her she will say hello. The thing Myka isn't convinced about is how she will feel or react when she sees Christina's mother. For as sure as Christina attends this school, she knows she will run into Helena at some point too. 

When she drops herself into a chair in the staff room, Abigail turns from the fridge where she's standing looking at the array of labelled food tubs.  
"Hey, if I ever get this anal, shoot me" she says drily  
"Hey yourself, three of those tubs are mine!" Myka laughs, as does Abigail who exclaims "Oops! Mouth, meet foot"

She sits down herself, apple in hand, "I thought you were right behind me just now"  
"Oh, yeah, I saw a student I recognised. I taught her in 4th Grade for a while last time I lived here."  
"Weird kid or good kid?” Abigail enquires before taking a huge bite from her apple.  
Myka rolls her eyes at Abigail, trying not to laugh "You can't say that Abigail, I think I would've been classed as a weird kid. But, good kid. Christina Wells..?"  
"Me too. And Christina is one of my new students! Good kid, yes - very precocious, she does appear to have an aptitude for mathematics, but then I'd expect her to."  
Myka smiles at the description, then queries, "You'd expect her to?"  
But before Abigail can answer, the door opens and in steps Principal Frederic, and for some reason, both teachers feel the urge to jump up to attention. Abigail even hides her apple behind her back as if caught red handed.

“Ms Bering, Ms Cho” Principal Frederic nods, holding her hands clasped against her immaculate, pink tweed suit. She peers over the top of her black rimmed glasses, “Perfect. I am in need of a couple of volunteers, you fit the bill.”

Myka wonders how this can be considered volunteering as she and Abigail are not quite marched towards the administrative office. “We are, at the last minute, short of a couple of marshalls for today’s planned fire evacuation test.” Principal Frederic says sternly, “I assume you are familiar with the school procedures?” she says, taking two high vis vests from another staff member and placing one in each of their outstretched hands. 

They both indicate that yes they are, Myka because she has in fact read all school policies and procedures cover to cover. She suspects Abigail has not but is clearly not stupid enough to admit this fact. They shrug on the vests and start heading out to the yard, but Principal Frederic calls out to them, “Oh, and I would also like you both to be on the Warehouse 12 consult forum. First meeting is next Thursday straight after school, meeting room.”  
“She likes us” Abigail whispers.  
“It seems we are just given jobs because of that fact, I am seeing no advantages yet” Myka observes.  
“Just don’t mention you fence, or you will be setting up an after hours club too!” Abigail chuckles, but then Principal Frederic’s voice is right behind them, she'd somehow caught up.  
“What’s this, Ms Bering - fencing club? Sounds very enriching…”  
Myka groans internally, she owes Abigail, big time.

It’s not until much later on at movie night, with Abigail out of town for the weekend, that Myka realises she forgot to ask her why she wasn’t surprised by Christina’s mathematical ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, B&W meet again next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wells sees Bering, Bering sees Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been struggling with the next few chapters, getting certain characters' reasoning to make sense and feel consistent. Just have to see what you think when I post!

Helena notices that Christina is unusually quiet on the short subway ride this Monday morning,  
“You _are_ quiet, darling. Are you sure everything is ok at school?” she asks

“Yeah, after a week, I know it’s going to be fine” Christina says patiently, as if she’s not already been asked a hundred times about school. “I’m just a bit tired”

“Tired. I hope you weren’t up late reading again young lady?” 

Christina squirms at being called a young lady, but her guilty look confirms Helena’s suspicion, “I think we need to re-introduce the no gadgets policy now that term has commenced,” her mom says.

“Awww mom, I promise I do put them down - after 9, every night!” she protests

“Hmmm” Helena spies the corner of a paperback poking out of Christina's bag “Doesn’t stop you reading a good old fashioned book, though…” and she makes a grab for it, but Christina yelps and jumps up from her seat. Grabbing onto a pole, she makes a show of fully zipping her bag, with a look that says ‘my private stuff, mom’. 

“Ok, but strictly lights out by 10pm in future. Yes?” Helena gives her the patented Wells stare.  
“Yes, mom” she concedes, dropping back into her seat, then resting her head sideways against Helena’s shoulder. 

“Just 40 winks,” she cheekily directs to Helena’s ear.

 

Today, when they arrive at school, Helena doesn’t leave immediately, as she is there on business. She is walking along the corridor with Christina chattering away now, when she hears a voice ahead clearly call out “Ms Bering!”. Her head snaps up to see a man weaving his way towards the junction at the end of the corridor. For what feels like an inordinate amount of time, all she can see is the back of his navy jacket and neatly trimmed head of hair, but then he comes to a halt. 

As he half turns, Helena’s breath is caught in her throat, and she feels her fingers curl at her sides. Somewhere in her mind she wonders at this physical reaction, while her eyes are now gazing down the corridor at Myka Bering. She looks a little weary, but she is smiling that small smile she does when she’s trying to reassure - either herself or her audience. So Helena is now thinking, I remember that smile….and….she’s back in the city and hasn’t been in touch, but...why should I expect her to be.

She feels a tugging at her sleeve, “Mom”, and when Helena looks at Christina, her daughter has an odd look on her face, almost...concerned. “This is my class. Say hi to Claudia and Leena from me.”

“Christina, your old teacher...” Helena begins, starting to gesture in the general direction with her thumb, but Christina pre-empts her “Ms Bering yeah...I’m not in her class though.” she says far too nonchalantly, before she spots a friend and attracts their attention 

“Sorry mom, gotta go!” Then Christina is through the door and Helena is left, a bit bemused.

When she looks up now, navy jacket man is gone, and Myka Bering is walking toward her, is in fact now just metres away. She wills herself to act casually, she’s thinking it’s odd Christina never mentioned seeing Myka, who is now ducking her head slightly, with that same smile now directed full force on Helena.

“Helena” she says

“Hello Myka" despite an effort at casual, it sounds affectionate to Helena's ears, and then Myka is talking.

“I, well, I spotted Christina in the corridor last week, I don’t think she saw me, but I haven’t had chance to say hi. I mean, I wanted to and then I wondered if I should try your number. I still have it..." she draws in a new breath, “I couldn’t believe it, what a coincidence, then here you are, you're here, already...” she trails off, her smile fading, while Helena doesn't know what her own expression is saying.

Helena does know she feels half irritated, half endeared by this rambling, by the implications of a call not made, the word ‘already’. She hears 'too soon' and 'why now'. Then she remembers. She remembers a day over two years ago, she remembers their last conversation - how Myka had sounded, so defeated. 

“Myka. How are you?” she asks, and remembers asking that same question a long time ago, so she adds, “You look well”.

Myka appears to draw in a breath for a different reason, because all she says is, “I'm good, thank you.”

Helena is about to speak, without yet knowing the words or their order, when her attention is grabbed by the dulcet tones of Claudia “HG!”. She glances behind Myka to see Claudia approaching with Leena, then looks back at Myka who mouths, “H.G.?” 

Helena is puzzled, “My initials...didn’t you…?”

“HG, chop chop” Claudia is making a poor attempt at an English accent, and is upon them before she notices the glare Helena throws her way. “Oh, sorry to interrupt" She looks now at the person stood with Helena, recognition flickering on her face.

“Oh, hi Christina’s teacher from another time and place,” and glances pointedly at Helena, then at Leena, whose eyes are widening in a kind of realisation.

“Claudia, hello. From another time and place, that’s certainly me,” Myka regretfully says. “But...you are here with Leena? Warehouse 12 Leena...and...” she looks at Helena then.

“Claudia is also from Warehouse 12, Myka” she explains.

“It’s HG's company” Claudia helpfully supplies. 

“It is…? Oh, right. Ok. I think that explains something else..." 

Contrary to her statement, Myka still looks perplexed, another of those adorable looks which Helena is starting to think she needs to school herself against. Then, Myka suddenly checks her watch, “...and I’m about to be late for class!” she squeaks. 

“You’d better hurry then” Helena says, not unkindly, but something flickers behind Myka’s eyes and she just mumbles a “See you around then, I guess?” and scoots off down the corridor before anyone can respond.

Helena watches until she disappears into a classroom at end of the corridor, where a number of students are also hurrying towards. 

“You can breathe out now, HG” Claudia says, while at the same time Leena is saying “That’s Myka. _The_ Myka?”

Helena breathes out as instructed, and to Leena says, “Yes, _the_ Myka. She who turned out not to be that person.”

She runs a hand through her hair, top to bottom, and starts walking “Chop, chop then” she arches an eyebrow as she looks back over her shoulder, and they flash a look at each other that says ‘what just happened’? 

Helena is trying to get her head in the game, but as she’s walking down the now deserted corridor, she is thinking about Christina. She had acted strangely earlier, and it would appear that Myka Bering may be the reason. 

\---

Myka is in class, and the bell cannot come soon enough for lunch, she needs to not be here, with students who need attention, so that her brain can have time and space to process. When lunch arrives, she heads straight outside, to the small park across from school. She doesn't retrieve her lunch from the staff room, but she needs to eat, she needs to drink so that she can function. So, she grabs a wrap and a bottle of water from the food truck in the street, though functioning is not what is on her mind. Helena is.

What had she been thinking. She saw Helena when her colleague Jack had turned to head back the way he'd came. There she was, like it was just yesterday - classic pants, dark overcoat with shirt cuffs peeking out, hair down, and looking a little perplexed as Christina ditched her for a friend.

She hadn't hesitated, when she should have. She wasn't prepared, but she'd found her legs moving anyway, forward and toward the inevitable car crash. Why was it so difficult to string a coherent sentence together, why was she nervous? 

Her intention had been to say hi, to say she had been intending to get in touch once she'd settled, to suggest a coffee at lunchtime to catch up. If Helena was free, just to catch up. But when Helena said her name, in that manner, then Myka was a mess. A rambling mess, as words fell from her lips, and the look on Helena's face spoke of something akin to exasperation. 

Helena's voice sounded like one thing, her face presented another. But then Helena seemed to school herself and asked a very polite, "How are you?", and so Myka took the cue and retreated into formalities, "I'm good, thank you" (but far from good, right then, far).

In a way it was a relief to have additional surprises, in the shape of Claudia, Leena and the Warehouse 12 connection. This explained Abigail's comment about Christina, at least she thinks it did - Abigail must know Christina's mom owns the company. Myka resolves, in general, to quiz Abigail more closely in future when she pops out these random comments. She's a mine of information. 

The thing that has affected her, curiously, was she hadn't known that she, an English teacher, was dating ‘H.G.Wells’. She chokes out a laugh, aware she may look a little delirious, sat alone on a park bench, absently eating without tasting. Helena Wells, her friends call her 'H.G.', why should it matter? It's a trivial thing. But the devil is in the detail. Details they didn’t know about each other, that they’d never had time to discover.

By Thursday, Myka is ready for the project forum that Principal Frederic has roped her and Abigail into. She has a feeling that Helena is going to be there, and she is - immaculate, efficient and graceful. There are five other teachers, the school’s resource manager, plus the three Warehouse 12 representatives. It’s quite informal, Helena chairs it, but takes a back seat as Leena goes over progress so far with student consultations and Claudia outlines some initial ideas she has in terms of incorporating new technology and environmental considerations.

There’s discussion throughout, to which Myka and Abigail contribute. She can do this, it’s part of her job - professionalism, regard for student learning and the school environment. She does this despite catching Helena looking at her on more than one occasion. She’s quite proud of herself, and feels that at this moment at least she much closer to the Myka Bering that Helena first met. That is to say, confident in her abilities, and able to voice her professional opinions. The Myka that Helena met had also discovered a talent for flirting that she didn’t know she possessed before then. She wonders if that was just Helena, making it so easy, making her feel comfortable and un-stilted. 

At the end of the meeting, Helena thanks everyone and surveys the table “Don’t worry about us being in the way too long,” and as her eyes meet Myka’s, a quite businesslike “we will be out of your hair in 4 weeks…” 

Suddenly, Myka feels far from comfortable. 

\---

At the weekend, Pete and Kelly drop off a spare bookshelf they’re passing on to Myka, so they stay for lunch. Myka brings up the topic of Helena Wells, because she feels confused, and it’s nattering at her. She relays the two encounters she’s had this week.

“What do you think that means? She can’t wait to be out of my hair? She thinks I want her out of my hair?” she’s poking at her salad, a frown creasing between her eyes.

“It means Warehouse 12 will have finished the consultancy stage by then…?” Kelly says, a bit confused by Myka’s irritation.

Pete says, “Kelly my love, Myka has a tendency to over-analyse, have you not cottoned on to that yet?” and Myka glares at him, but concedes the point. 

“It’s true, I do. Another thing...’H.G.’ how did I not know that? I realise we hardly knew one another...” 

"Does it also suggest you need to spend time getting to know each other again, and better?" Pete ventures, squinting his eyes in that way he does when he’s expecting a punch to the arm. 

"Pete, I don’t think she was that pleased to see me, let alone pick up where we left off. I don’t even know what I want. She virtually dismissed me when I said I was late for class.” Myka has convinced herself that this is the case. Helena G Wells now owns a company, what else has happened in the past few years, and why would she be interested in this teacher from her daughters school now? 

“Mykes, I remember the last time she was on the scene. You were...well, enjoying yourself, less inhibited, until...you had to go home.” he says gently.

Pete’s trying to tread carefully, Myka knows. But it’s hard talking about that period in her life without some painful memories resurfacing. 

“Maybe...maybe if nothing else you could make a friend?” Pete suggests, cajolingly. Pete pep talk lite. 

“Yeah, I screwed that up last time” Myka berates herself

“Hey that goes both ways, and you were not in a good place, she must understand that” 

Myka finds his persistence peculiar, “Since when are you part of the H.G.Wells fan club anyway?” 

“Ok, up front. For weeks you seemed happier than I’d ever known you to be. Way more than your good times with Sam. I figured she must’ve been a good person, at the least.”

When she doesn’t answer, he continues “Sorry, Mykes. It’s just when she rang me to pick you up at the school, it was the briefest of conversations, but her voice, I got a good vibe about her. She cared.”

She honestly doesn’t know what to say, but then a thought occurs to her, “You’ve never even met her Pete” she says quietly.

“I know, weird, huh? Kelly says she’s hot, so I’d like to. I also remember that accent. Sheesh!” and like that, he is back to his childish, inappropriate self. But it makes her laugh. 

Kelly has sat quietly for most of this exchange, but she pokes Pete’s shoulder, “I did say she’s hot, but I didn’t expect you to tell Myka that!” But then she squeezes the same shoulder, “You’re a good big brother” she says. 

“He is” Myka says, and they eat their lunch in silence for a few minutes. 

Then Kelly nudges Pete, and pipes up, “Sooo, Pete’s got some good news!” and Myka looks at him, he’s turned a little pink, but his chest pushes out. 

“I made Detective” he says proudly.

“Oh Pete!” Myka pushes up from her seat and leans over for an ungainly hug, “that’s brilliant news, you must be happy” and she’s looking at Kelly too now, who nods her head happily. Although still dangerous, Detective work takes Pete off the streets and less in the line of fire. 

“We’re arranging a celebratory night out, when shift pattern allow, we’ll let you know when,” Kelly beams, “Italian, probably?”

“Sounds great” Myka says “How does Steve feel about losing his partner?’

“He’s his usual laid back self, but underneath it I’m sure he’s devastated” Pete says with a small smirk, “He’s being assigned to Narcotics to bring his experience in line. He has the right qualities, he’ll be fine. I’ll miss him though.” 

“Awww you big softie” Myka teases. 

She’s glad she’s had this time with Pete and Kelly, She feels more relaxed, she has few friends but the ones she has are great and true. Myka is still confused about Helena, her own reactions to their encounters, plus being unable to read Helena’s perception of them. 

She determines to try to go with the flow. If she sees Helena again she won’t be weird about it, she’ll ask her if she’d like to go for coffee. There’s no reason why they can’t salvage some kind of friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena hears from another face from the past, while Myka promotes fencing club at school and it leads to an interesting chat.

Helena has been keeping herself busy, truth be told she is busy. They have deadlines due this week for some major clients, and she's half wishing they had delayed the school project accordingly. She, Claudia and Leena have re-jigged priorities and timescales, but here she is for the fifth night in a row, 9pm, laptop and schematics on the kitchen table, a small glass of wine to hand.

She has occasionally found her attention drifting, Myka's confused, embarrassed face popping up on the edge of her mind, as it is now. She knows she has been only civil to Myka, bordering on rude perhaps, and she feels guilty and not a little conflicted.

"Mom!" Christina calls from the lounge, "Are you coming to watch this?"

Helena admonishes herself, she'd promised to finish at 9 and spend some TV sofa time with Christina. She has been puzzling over Christina’s odd reaction to Myka Bering, wondering why she hadn’t mentioned her. Christina had been absolutely taken with ‘Ms Bering’, so for her to now be indifferent seemed odd. Perhaps Christina vividly remembered Myka leaving and had felt let down in some way. Or was it truly that she was indifferent - a 12 year old girl with new interests and friends who maybe felt it would be childish or uncool to appear too eager? 

Perhaps tonight she should chat to her about 'Ms Bering'. Maybe Helena’s mind is seeing things that aren’t there, maybe she can back it up a bit and next time she sees Myka be more affable. "Yes darling...5 minutes!".

Christina then bounds into the kitchen to grab a drink, and as Helena is packing up her work, dodging the whirlwind, her mobile rings and she picks it up without a second thought.

"Helena Wells" she answers, phone balanced in the crook of her neck.

"How are you Hel?" says a smooth voice on the end on the line, causing Helena to stop, a half rolled up plan drops from her hands to the table.

Christina is already half way back to the lounge, "Don't be gassing too long, mom!" But Helena doesn't hear her daughter.

"Giselle" she breathes, looks for her glass of wine and sits back down. "How did you get this number?"

"Hel....We still have a couple of old mutual friends." Giselle says, a note of trepidation in her voice, "I'm sorry if this is a shock, but, I was in town and..."

"You thought that after seven years you'd pop by for coffee?" Helena is irritated, and gets gets up to check that Christina is happily occupied by the TV. "I'm sure this won't have been your first visit to New York since then."

"No, it isn't. Actually, I saw an article in the Wall St Journal a few months back about your company. Up and coming, employing young talented graduates and so on...so I thought, maybe enough time has passed and it would be interesting to catch up."

 _Catch up_ , that word again. They say things come in threes. Marcus, Myka and now Giselle. Unfair to place Myka in the same category, but still, a face from the past. She sighs heavily.

"Hel...I'm sorry" and her voice has a soft quality to it, regretful, an apology for more than just this call. "I was only thinking, lunch or dinner, and if you get there and think 'no' then that's fine."

She doesn't know why but she relents, curiosity perhaps, or she simply feels the need to end the call quickly and go be with Christina. "With my schedule, I might be able to make dinner, late next week. You will probably be flying out before then."

"I'm here for at least a month, two large negotiations" Giselle says, "If its ok, I'll call next week?"

"Fine," Helena sighs again, taking a gulp of wine. Too tired to put up an argument, she sincerely hopes she won't regret giving in so easily. The saving grace for Giselle was that she hadn't asked after Christina.

They were together for around 18 months, it was short but intense, and impacted on Christina who wasn’t yet 4 years old when they met. Helena had met Giselle, who worked in the financial industry, through mutual friends not long after Helena and Christina had arrived from London.

She was beautiful, tall, scandinavian features, blue eyes and ash blonde hair. They had been attracted to each other instantly, it was quite a physical relationship before, a year into it, Giselle suggested they live together. This had been a mistake. Helena had been ridiculously naive, as had Giselle, a few years younger than her. Giselle had stayed at her apartment previously, she was good with Christina and Christina had taken to this princess in their midst, 'Gee' as she called her. This did not prepare them for living together as a family.

At first, it had been good, like an extended stay by Giselle, a four month long holiday if you like. But then Giselle started to come home later from the office due to a promotion and changes in her workload. It disrupted routines, they would argue about small things. After a heart to heart they got back on track for a short while, but then one morning, running late to get Christina to nursery, Helena left her keys in the kitchen. Five year old Christina, spotting Giselle emerging from said room had piped up, 'It's ok mommy, Gee will get them, won't you?"

Giselle's face seemed to pale and she gulped, "yeah, sure Christina" before disappearing back the way she'd come, emerging what felt like an age later with Helena's keys and a quick peck for both of them before swiftly leaving for work. Helena knew what had happened. Giselle in a distracted state had heard, _'it's ok, Mommy Gee will get it'_ , and panicked. Later that night she reassured her, but it planted a seed with Helena that maybe Giselle would never be prepared for that kind of endearment.

Just a fortnight later, Giselle had dropped the bombshell. She had been offered a job in London and was taking it. It had been on the cards for a while, but now that the offer was concrete she had decided to do it. She was sorry, but it was too good an opportunity to pass. They had fought, Helena angry that Giselle hadn't thought to consult her, and she accused her of running from Christina. Giselle had protested that she loved them both.

'Just not enough' Helena had whispered.

Then, in the silence that followed, they heard shuffling in the doorway to Christina's room and she was there. Wide eyed, tears brimming 'Mommy?' and 'Gee?' she'd said plaintively.

Helena had scooped her up and taken her to the master bedroom, leaving Giselle to the guest room or sofa, she didn't care. A strained week later goodbyes were said, tears were shed, and Giselle was gone. They stayed in touch for a short while, for practical reasons. There had been a few telephone conversations between New York and London to help Christina adjust and understand where Giselle was, but then Helena had made the break.

Sat opposite Christina on the sofa, their feet fighting for space in the middle, Helena feels like the cosmos is trying to tell her something. Having thought to suss Christina out and offer Myka a firmer hand of friendship, reminders of past mistakes and their impact keep telling her she need to be cautious. Seeing Myka again made her feel something tangible, a physical response. She knows that although she might rekindle a friendship, it would take little for her to want more, and at this moment it's feeling like a bigger risk than usual.

\---

Since the last project meeting, Helena hasn’t been to the school aside to drop Christina at the gate. Thursday has arrived again and she’s committed to the first two at least. She is going with Leena, as Claudia was needed at the office to sign off on a system they’d developed for a company in South Dakota.

So, here she was, leaving Christina with Principal Frederic for the hour while the meeting was in progress.

“Be good, darling. We shan’t be too long,” she kisses Christina’s head.

“I could just sit in?” Christina pleads

“Christina, even _I_ am not allowed in on these top secret meetings” Principal Frederic says, with a twinkle, although Christina is not convinced.

“Would you be kind enough to help me walk the school on classroom checks? We’ll need to take notes.” She hands Christina an iPad and stylus. That clinches the deal it seems. 

 

Helena is sat with Leena as staff arrive. Myka wanders in deep in conversation with Christina’s Math teacher again, to take up the final two spots - directly opposite Helena. She watches Myka pour herself a glass of water then look around the table, before her eyes settle on her own. Myka smiles, it’s not a wide smile, nor a quirky, coy, or crooked smile from her repertoire. It’s a neutral, polite smile, and Helena returns one in kind. 

There’s more debate this week, and again, Helena notes, Myka isn’t a passive member of the group. She is passionate about achieving the best for the students and that shines through in her confidence to advocate for them.

Leena has presented some ideas from students, one of which is for quiet individual reading pods, perhaps soundproofed from other activity in the new learning centre. The students have suggested dimmable lighting to recreate the effect of being sat in a ‘comfy chair with just the light from a lamp or fireplace’.

“I think this is a great idea. I can relate to that need to be cut off from the world, to immerse yourself in a book” Myka is saying, her green eyes lighting up in eagerness, and Helena turns to look at the faces of the other staff instead. “Which group was it?”

“I believe this came from my 7th Graders” Abigail says, looking at Leena, who nods.

A portly gent in his late 50s, Mr Macy is less enamoured “Well I think its a recipe for disaster” he says, and a couple of others murmur in agreement, “private, dark, intimate spaces in a library? I’m not sure we should give the students encouragement to get up to mischief”.

Helena sits up at this, and is about to speak when Myka beats her to it.

“Frank, please don’t mistake the indiscretions of your youth for those of today’s” she laughs lightly, and gets a chuckle from the group, although Frank is less enamoured.

“The 7th grade came up with this idea, I’d like to think it was done so in the innocence of youth and the enthusiasm of a young mind” she says, “For the whole space to work, the staff and students must buy into it, and if they do they will respect it and peers will discourage any ‘mischief’ as you say”

Myka pauses before continuing, “Excuse the sentiment, but when I was young, I was lucky enough to have a retreat - an attic - and I don’t know what I’d have done without it.” Taking a deep breath, “Some kids have nowhere to escape to, at home or anywhere. This would be a small thing, but I think it should be seriously on the wishlist.”

Helena is holding very still, and she sighs internally. She doesn’t want to notice this passion, she doesn’t want to notice how expressive Myka’s eyes are, or how long and slender her fingers are as they dance on the table. This timing sucks.

Then Myka looks at her, “Anyway, I am sure our friends at Warehouse 12 can come up with some creative solutions?” then she looks expectantly at Leena and Claudia. 

Friends, is she saying she wants to be friends? Helena thinks, then says “Of course, and I would like to say that as a parent myself I would support this idea for all the reasons Ms Bering has voiced. Leena?”

Leena comes into her own - lightweight plexiglass, colour options and moods, one way shading, ventilation, ambient lighting, fire alarm bypass, intercom, device docking stations - but Helena finds her gaze drifting to the opposite seat. Myka gives her a secretive thumbs up and mouths ‘thanks!’. Yeah, timing.

When the meeting is over, Myka lingers, and Helena suddenly finds they are the last two leaving the room.

“Thank you, for the back-up” she says, hesitantly.

“It’s no problem, I agreed with your assessment. We all need an attic, sometimes” she offers a small smile, as she turns towards the Principalship, intending to bid farewell.

“I...wanted to apologise” Myka says suddenly and Helena stops, “I think we got off on the wrong foot last week. I just meant to say hi, and see if we could go for coffee one lunchtime, you know, to catch-up? It's just, for some reason it came out as a rambling mess.”

This is still fairly rambling, but less of a mess and Helena is conflicted, this is what she wants to avoid right now. She wants to say ‘yes, yes, lets do coffee Myka Bering’, but she also wants to find Christina and escape. So, she compromises with something non-committal.

“Ok, coffee sometime. It’s quite busy for me at the office next week, but I’m sure you’ll see me at the school again at some point, we can arrange something then?” She keeps her tone light, but knows it’s a poor answer when Myka’s demeanour falters ever so slightly.

“Ok, yes I understand...well I won’t keep you. I will see you next Thursday anyway.” Myka says goodbye and turns towards the exit. As she walks towards the Principal's office Helena pinches the bridge of her nose, can feel a dull ache starting in her temples, and looks up to see Christina watching from the office doorway.

Christina shoves her hands in her back pockets, causing her shoulders to hunch upwards. Helena places her hands on them gently pressing downwards,

"I'm suddenly tired darling, let's get home. We'll order take out"

"Yeah....is Ms Bering helping with the resource centre?"

Christina's face is neutral, and if she wasn't feeling like the past week was about to bite her on the backside in the form of a horrendous migraine, Helena might pursue this conversation further.

"She's on the group discussing ideas, that's all" she says, before saying thank you and goodbye to Principal Frederic.

Sat on the subway train twenty minutes later, Helena feels her eyes drooping and she sets her head on Christina’s shoulder. After a moment, Christina speaks,

“Are you OK mom?” and Helena senses this is a broader question that it first appears.

“Yes darling, I’m tired right now. But I am OK.”

“Good...OH, it’s our stop!” and they manage to dive through the doors onto their platform just in time.

__

Myka has settled into a routine. She has been back in Brooklyn almost three months now. She has identified the best deli, which is a block further than the nearest, the same goes for her favourite grocery store. Happily they are both on the route to and from her subway stop.

Saturday mornings she fences, and most of the others in the club are a friendly bunch, so they occasionally head out to a cafe afterwards. The afternoon is normally spent in the laundrette if she hasn’t managed it during the week, but she doesn’t mind because she quite enjoys reading a book with the hum of the machines for company, or chatting to the regulars. Any random night can become Pete’s patented movie night at at a moment’s notice depending on his shifts. Usually, she and Abigail will head over, Steve too. Although he’s not been the past two times, Kelly suspects he has met a handsome man who he’s hiding from them.

Sundays generally involve some prep work or marking but she tries to find time just to relax and recharge for Monday. She often calls her father on a Sunday too, and so far things have been ok in Colorado. Though she struggles to make small talk with him, it’s cordial and they don’t argue. Tracy she calls once a week but they often each other text now to let off steam. It's normally lighthearted complaining about the foibles of people, and it makes Myka smile because Tracy has a wicked sense of humour.

Midweek she wakes at 7am, arriving at school for 8.15am, lunch is with Abigail and/or Kelly (in the park, weather permitting), then she heads home - using those convenient stores to pick up fresh ingredients for her dinner and the following day’s lunch. As recently appointed fire marshals, she and Abigail must attend a termly health and safety committee (a Wednesday). Thursday after school has for the past month been taken up with the Warehouse 12 meetings - and now there is just the one remaining, next week.

Although she and Helena have been amicable in the meetings, occasionally backing up each other’s points, they have never arranged that coffee, Helena has left straight away the past two times. It seems she is keeping her personal distance, and Myka so wishes she wasn’t, because Myka really wants to talk to her. Not about schools, buildings and technology; but to thank her in person for the support she gave in the past, to learn how Helena left the University and started Warehouse 12, and just to clear the goddam air because Myka wants a chance to at least try to be friends. Myka risked rejection by asking to meet for coffee which never materialised, so now she must wait for Helena to make more positive overtures, if any.

Tonight the weekend starts, but she is currently working her way around the school corridors over lunchtime, pinning up notices for a Tuesday after school fencing club. Principal Frederic was so taken with the notion that, with Myka’s consent in the end, she has hired equipment until February. Then, a decision will be made as to whether to purchase the school’s own equipment and make the club a fixture.

As she’s pinning the penultimate poster up outside the science department, she spies Christina Wells hovering with a friend a short way along the corridor. Myka looks up and smiles, but doesn’t try to engage. She’s realised over the weeks that Christina may be avoiding her. She finds herself a little saddened by it, and wonders if Christina was so upset by Myka leaving without a goodbye to her class. Myka had decided to leave be, and allow Christina to come to her if she wants to.

She continues up the corridor to what is the final notice board, right by her own form room, but as she’s pushing pins into the board she feels movement by her side. It’s Christina.

“May anyone join this club?” she asks, “I don’t have a sword”

Myka chuckles, “Well, as it says here” and she points to the notice, “‘All equipment will be provided, just bring yourself, in comfortable gym clothes’”

She blushes a little, “I did read it, I just needed a way to start talking to you, Ms Bering.” 

“Oh, Christina. Well, you just did.” and Myka finds herself smiling from ear to ear. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Why did you leave?” She asks, direct as anything. So like her mom, but then at the same time not at all like Helena, Myka realises.

“Well...I had to go home, to Colorado,” she says carefully. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to say goodbye, I did miss you all.”

“Yeah that’s kind of what the school said, mom too.” Christina says, then her eyes look right through Myka, “I remember being upset when you left. Mom was kind of gloomy for a while, so I just wondered for a while too. And you are back so I’m wondering now.”

Ok, Myka thinks, this 12 year old kid was quite a perceptive 8 year old, and...Helena was 'gloomy' for a while?

“I had some really sad news from home, which meant I couldn’t stay.” Myka says, pussyfooting a bit because she has no idea what experiences, if any, Christina has with the notion of death.

“It’s ok, I think I can guess now. I’m really sorry Ms Bering, if you lost someone.” Perceptive 12 year old Christina takes pity on her, Myka knows her own expression betrays that she is right on the money.

Christina’s eyes flick to the poster, “I would like to join the fencing club, if you will have me” she says eagerly.

“Of course you will be welcome, Christina, you just need permission from your mom.”

She hesitates, “Hmmm, ok I’ll work on her, thanks” and then she turns as the bell sounds.

“First class is a week Tuesday. Oh, and so you know, the blade you will be using is known as a Foil” Myka calls after her, and Christina flips her head around, displaying a smile Myka remembers seeing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this and the next chapter. How inconvenient that changing one thing causes ripples throughout the story ...
> 
> Will try to get a few more done this week, so as not to lose posting momentum!


	10. Chapter 10

Helena is late, and she is worried. An emergency at Leena's apartment meant one apologetic call later it was now Helena heading to collect Christina from school. She was held up at the office, dealing with an unhappy client, and had to watch as two packed trains pulled into and out of the station. So she is now scurrying from the subway to collect Christina from the new fencing club she begged to try.

She glances at her watch as she heads through the car park, toward the warm glow of the gym building. Only four cars remain, one of which is pulling away. She's 15 minutes late and unfairly curses Leena under her breath, curses herself. She's on edge after the conversation with the client, while the spectre of Marcus looms in her mind. Helena feels she's been quite controlled since returning from London, but occasionally she will have a minor panic about where Christina is and with whom. Although she'd rang the school earlier to get a message to the teacher, it hasn't quelled her fear at this moment.

She pulls the door open and steps inside, then across to the hall itself where she can hear voices, the soft sound of feet shuffling and the occasional soft metallic clink. There are two figures in protective gear, one clearly the teacher and another, the right height for Christina. They are stood opposite each other on a long mat, and as Helena enters, their arms are simultaneously pulling in, bringing the foils to rest against their chests.

The teacher turns, sees Helena and says something to the smaller figure, and a muffled "Mom!" calls from inside the mask. Christina pulls it off and Helena's heart soars to see her beaming red face, but then Christina casts a nervous, guilty looking sideways glance at the teacher before speaking to her mom, "I thought Leena was coming...?"

"Change of plan, darling, Leena had to rush home - something about the apartment above having a bathroom leak..." and Helena then looks to the teacher who is reaching to pull off their mask. "Thank you for staying, I am so sorry to have kept you...."

The figure pushes the mask up and away from their face and Helena is greeted with the quite handsome sight of Myka Bering in white fencing jacket and breeches - rosy cheeks, hair escaping from a loose knot, quirky smile and rakish stance.

"It was no problem at all, Helena" she says, and seems to notice Helena's slightly rushed appearance, "Please don't worry, the school will always watch out for Christina if you are running late - the message got through."

Then she looks to Christina, who hasn't made a move but is staring back and forth between them warily. "I think your mom would like to take you home now!" she laughs lightly, and Helena is feeling quite strange in this moment. She has gone from rising panic to bewildered and a little bit bewitched.

"Ms Bering, thank you. I had no idea you were running this class, what a...pleasant...surprise..." She looks at Christina who has now moved to pull off her gear, before returning her gaze to Myka, "So...you fence."

"I do, well, I did when I was young, and at Uni. I got back into it over the past year or so," she's still smiling, nods towards Christina, "your daughter appears to have a feel for it, good balance."

Christina says reverently, quietly, "Mom, it was awesome." Then she's pulling on her sweater and throwing her gym bag over her shoulder, appearing to have relaxed since Helena first arrived.

Helena quips, "A budding Errol Flynn, eh?" hooking her arm into her daughter's. She glances at Myka, who suppresses a snort, then back at her Christina whose expression says 'who?!'.

She coughs, embarrassed at her feeble attempt at humour, and to cover for the fact she is feeling...butterflies?

"We should get going...oh, but do you need us to wait Ms Bering, while you lock up?"

Myka shakes her head, "No, thank you it's fine, the Janitor is due any minute. You two get home. Christina, remember, straight in the shower so you don't stiffen up. You will have used muscles you didn't realise you had."

"Yes Ms Bering, thanks." Christina says, before Helena thanks Myka again, and they turn to head home.

On the subway Christina is quiet, and Helena is mulling over the strange feeling that washed over her when Myka was stood there, positively glowing, while her daughter nervously beamed. It felt a bit like promise.

 

Later, when Christina is showered and they are eating, Helena decides to broach the subject of Ms Bering.

"So, you certainly seemed to enjoy fencing" she says casually

"I did, I want to go again, I mean, if that's ok with you mom"

"Of course, why shouldn't it be?" Helena coaxes, it's not like Christina to be tentative about what she wants.

She's playing with her food now, but then appears to work herself up to what's on her mind, "Ummm, I thought maybe when you found out Ms Bering runs the club, you might not be let me."

"Why ever not, darling? I was surprised to see Ms Bering under that mask, but only, well...only as it had seemed you were reluctant to speak with her when I've been with you." As she speaks, Helena considers that it may be just when _she_ is there that Christina has shied away from Ms Bering.

Christina doesn't answer directly, but suddenly says, "I asked her why she left."  
Her eyes avoid Helena, who is thinking, _there's my direct little girl, so maybe I was right about that._

"Ok....that is quite a personal question to ask your teacher, Christina." Helena admonishes gently.

"I know, I'm sorry" she breathes in, "Mom, I was a bit worried about you, you've seemed a bit...I don't know...unhappy...or something? Since we went to London."

Helena herself sucks in a breath, aside from trying to keep track of Christina's erratic thought process, she _is_ aware that she has a lot on her mind but had hoped it didn't filter through to her daughter.

She moves around the table to wrap an arm across her shoulders, "Oh, darling I'm sorry, please don't worry about me. There were just some adult problems I discussed with your grandparents, that's all - boring 'stuff' as you might say. It's fine."

She wonders if she's doing Christina a disservice, but thinks any revelations about her father will be best kept until she is older if possible. She continues, "I am confused as to where Ms Bering comes into this?"

"I remembered how you used to talk to her a lot at my old school, mom, in the mornings or after school. I was disappointed for a bit when she left, and I remembered you seemed unhappy too" Christina says quickly. "But here, you haven't really spoken, like you'd fallen out, so I....on top of whatever else."

Helena realises that she's not imagined Christina's wariness, but that Christina's own imagination had filled in the blanks, however misguided.

"Christina, I am glad that you care for me, but please, you just need talk to me when you are bothered by anything." Helena says, "although, I had wondered if _you_ were in some way upset by seeing Ms Bering again, _I_ should have asked you sooner, too."

"It’s daft now, but I was upset when she left, I really liked her mom, and I really didn't like Mr Sykes who took her place. She lost someone, she didn't have a choice." Christina digs into her food and takes a small bite.

"Darling, it wasn’t daft, and you are correct. She lost her mom actually,” Helena decided she might as well tell Christina the truth, her eyes widen slightly. 

“Poor Ms Bering” she whispers.

“We were friends, you are correct, but we didn't fall out, we just....lost contact. Ms Bering had a lot on, back home, and we did too later on."

She nods, and says "When I saw she was putting posters up for a fencing club, I sooo wanted to do it. So I talked to her, and she is still nice, and an amazing teacher, I loved the class."

"But then I turned up instead of Leena" Helena chuckles, and earns a glare.

"Oh Christina, I am glad that you have found another interest, and I am glad that Ms Bering is the one to give it you. You discovered your love of writing during her time in 4th grade." She says fondly. “However, I do hope you won’t be expecting to shop for expensive fencing equipment…” she teases.

Christina smiles widely now, as if a seed has been planted, and it's like a small weight has been lifted off both their shoulders, for quite different reasons.

Helena shakes her head and moves back to her side of the table.

"Ms Bering says that being tall gives me a reach advantage," Christina is eating again, seemingly content that all is well.

"Ms Bering says, eh, and what else did she say?" Helena teases her daughter, but it also feels like she is teasing herself.

\---

The following day, Helena is enjoying a stress free time at Warehouse 12. There is a full compliment of staff, no external meetings or site visits, no immediate deadlines looming, the disgruntled client is placated, and she will be leaving an hour early at the end of the day with the intention of taking no work home.

There is a productive hum about the office. Liam is updating client files, Leena is working at her desk on design drafts for the school before tomorrow's final meeting with staff, while Todd and Claudia are each working on other existing projects. Helena is catching up on her own emails and paperwork, sipping tea and revelling in a normal day.

Claudia pops her head around the door, "Any lunch plans HG? I'm heading out to grab a sandwich if you want to come with?"

"If you could bring me something back that would be good..." and she jots down her order on a post-it, which Claudia takes and slaps on her phone.

"Sure thing...oh...can I chat to you about the disused subway concept this afternoon?"

"Of course...that is going to be a 'doozy' as you would say" Helena has a childish grin, "I'm excited about this one!"

Claudia laughs, and taps an index finger to her nose, "ah, well, I have some ideas about it....and a pretty cool 'thing' coming up that will be good research....can't reveal all yet...!"

She disappears from the office, and Helena turns back to her screen when there's a buzz from her mobile. She picks up her phone, and her stress level moves up a notch.

_Hi Hel, hope you are still up for meeting. Are you free for dinner this Saturday or next? G._

"G" she mutters, and jumps up from her desk to catch up with Claudia, just before she slides the elevator door across.

"Hold up Claudia. I decided I need some fresh air after all" she growls

"Hey....errr...HG what's happened in the 15 seconds since I was in your office?!" Claudia looks at her with concern as she punches the button for the ground floor.

"Threes. That's what is happening, threes" she mutters.

"O...K..." Claudia leans against the rear of the elevator, "I'm just gonna let you stew on that 'til we reach that fresh air..."

They head to the deli, before Claudia drags Helena to a bench in the tiny park a block from their office. She carefully unwraps her sandwich, re-wraps it for eating and says, "Right. Spill." then takes a huge bite.

Helena sighs, plays with her own sandwich wrapping, before speaking.  
"Sorry Claudia darling. It's just....my head is a little all over the place. One minute I'm enjoying a nice straightforward day, and the next...I brought this on myself though."

Claudia remains silent, taking another bite.

"I confided in you about the situation with Christina's father, which thankfully so far appears to not be a situation." She runs a hand through her hair, "I had a phone call last week, from someone who I lived with for a while not long after we settled in New York."

"As in lived with, a relationship?" Claudia asks tentatively.

"Yes. She was, is, called Giselle."

"Is she a ballerina? That is such a ballerina name. I'm guessing the Prima, too?" Claudia has an amused, over eager look on her face. Helena puffs out a breath with the ghost of a laugh. Claudia knows how to err on the right side of humour, attempting to lighten Helena's mood.

"Actually, she did dance when she was younger, but no, sorry to disappoint. She was not a ballerina. She's big in the financial industry."

"So, she rang..."

"After seven years, out of the blue." Helena looks up at the sky, "She's one reason why I'm cautious when it comes to getting serious with anyone. Christina was hurt by it, how we ended."

"Ah"

"Yes. We were both naive, but she effectively ran away, to another country. It wasn't fair on me or Christina who had known her for 18 months by then. It doesn't seem a long time, but in a young child's life..."

"She wants to meet then?" Claudia prompts

"Yes, for dinner, to catch up as she says. Part of me wants to ignore her, part of me wants to see her to satisfy a curiosity, maybe even say things I wish I had done." Helena reasons

Claudia has a quizzical look now, "Hmm, maybe you feel like you didn't get proper closure, if it happened suddenly?"

"Maybe. But it's a long time ago now. I have no feelings for her at all."

"Except for, it influences you where Christina is concerned." Claudia squints her eyes, brain processing, "Threes. You said, 'threes'"

Helena looks at her, narrows her own eyes. "I did. You noticed."

"Of course I noticed...." she leaves the question hanging, and takes another bite from her sandwich.

"I think you know the third" Helena says, continuing with her narrow stare. Claudia just raises her eyebrows in question, so Helena caves, "Ok yes, Myka Bering."

"Well, HG, you could cut the nervous (possibly sexual) tension with a knife whenever you two meet"

"Really? Claudia."

"Don't deny it HG." Claudia shakes her head.

"We've barely spoken to each other. I've avoided being too friendly...she suggested coffee, I've conveniently forgotten that."

"Yeah, I don't get that. I mean I know you can't just pick up where you left off. You've both been through lots of changes, different changes, but still." Claudia lifts her chin up, watching Helena closely, "I got the impression, that, a few dates and lots of incidental meetings at school later, you were really into each other. Not just a casual thing, but a thing that could become more."

"As you say, a lot changed. She had a terrible thing to come to terms with, we lost touch, I regret that."

"But, C knew her too."

Helena thinks, _she sees a lot more than people might give her credit for._

"Yes, Christina was sad when she left," she says, "Up until this past week, I'd foolishly thought she may be holding some kind of resentment towards Myka."

"Hmm, Christina?....so what happened this week?"

Helena relays the night of the fencing class, and the conversation afterwards. The first thing Claudia says is, "I bet Ms Myka Bering looked hot."

"She did appear to be rather warm, yes" Helena retorts, but Claudia spots the slight blush on her cheeks.

"So I'm thinking that now you are possibly equating Myka with Giselle? Which for the record seems a tad harsh."

"I...Giselle has reminded me of what can go wrong" Helena slowly blows out air through her nose.

Claudia screws up her wrapper, jumps up and throws it in a nearby trash can, then sits back down on the bench cross legged, facing Helena.

"You know, HG, although you are a lot older than me," she smirks as Helena swipes at her arm, "Sometimes you make me feel like the mature, wiser one in this friendship..."

Helena raises her eyebrows at Claudia, who says, "Did you just want me to listen...or do you want my two cents as well?"

Helena shrugs, looks apologetic, "Two cents...?"

"Ok...my two cents is this. Presented as facts..."

"Facts...eh?" Helena interjects skeptically

"Shush, yes...Claudia facts." She holds a single finger to pursed lips.

"Número Uno, of the 'three', two are the past, one is here and now, and different." She pauses for effect, "Secondly, you and Ms Bering were pretty into each other before fate (very sadly for her) intervened. Now fate has decided that she is at the same school as Christina. Again."

Another pause, this time for a swig of drink, while Helena ruminates on the facts so far.

Claudia continues, "Thirdly, from what you've said, Christina seems pretty cool with Ms Bering after all. She's 12 now too, so as you've been slow to realise...you _can_ talk more to her about things..."

Another dramatic pause, before she delivers the summary verdict, "Finally, I know you do actually want to go for that coffee, so do it HG. See what fate decides next."

Claudia swigs from her bottle again, waits for Helena's response

Helena sighs, "Fate decided that Giselle rings me too"

Claudia groans, "Meet her, satisfy your curiosity. Maybe see that it was for the best, even?"

Helena looks at Claudia, shakes her head, "You, Claudia Donovan, are always surprising me."

Claudia leans in for a hug, "I aim to" she says, smugly into Helena's ear.

"Myka _is_ different, in that little triumvirate. I do recognise that, but recently I've just not been able to separate them." Helena says.

They head back to the office, and Helena texts Giselle, making arrangements to meet for dinner a week Saturday. She considers texting Myka, as she does have her number if its still current, but decides to wait until tomorrow - the final Thursday meeting.

\---

Myka has also been mulling over the question of Helena Wells. She's smiling to herself, thinking about Helena's face when she pulled off her mask on Tuesday night. Fencing is one of the few things, like teaching, that makes Myka feel truly confident. She knows her stuff, she can talk about it, she can do it.

Stood in her gear when Helena arrived, breathless and with a frown creasing her forehead, Myka had felt a physical surge upwards from the base of her rib cage that made her feel ten foot tall, and she knew that Helena appreciated the sight. They even had a conversation reminiscent of how they had been before. So Myka knows something is possible, she just can't figure out why they are floundering, why Helena has seemed reticent in her presence.

"What _are_ you thinking about?" Kelly flops down on the chair opposite her, lunch box in hand. "Or should that be _who_?" She says with a sly wink.

"You spend too much time with Pete" Myka smiles

"I should hope she does!" Abigail makes Myka jump, then walks around from the back of her seat to sit next to her.

"So, Ms Bering....don't avoid the question" Kelly says, as she's poking around at her lunch. "Peanut butter...really, Pete..." she mutters under her breath.

"I was just thinking, generally." Myka offers

"Clearly" says Abigail

"About someone...." concludes Kelly.

"What have I missed?!" Abigail turns widens her eyes as she faces Myka.

"You've missed nothing, nothing at all Abigail" Myka says

"Hmmm" they say in unison, and Abigail places the back of her hand to Myka's cheek. "You look a bit flushed. Running a temperature, is that it?"

Myka chews on her sandwich for a moment. "Oh, just wondering if I could get away with wearing my fencing gear to the meeting tonight....I think it has an interesting effect on someone's 'perception' of me."

Kelly bursts out laughing, while Abigail says "Oh...you have a crush on someone at the meeting!? Please say it isn't Frank...." Then both her and Kelly laugh.

"Ha ha" Myka says

Kelly, of course, knows who Myka is referring to, and says, "You seem more positive today?"

"I am" says Myka, and turns to address Abigail. "I feel like it would have been obvious, to me it feels like I am bright red throughout those damn things"

Abigail screws her face up, "Well, I did wonder, maybe...if there was a past, with Christina Wells mother. It seemed a coincidence that you mentioned her a while back." A knowing smile appears on her face. "Come to think of it, you do light up like a beacon in those meetings, I just thought it was nerves or some manifestation of your great enthusiasm for the topic."

"Stop teasing, Abi" Kelly says.

"Why do I open my big mouth" Myka sighs

"Because you can't help it" Kelly says, "It's no bad thing, in the right circumstance."

Myka knows Kelly is trying to encourage her, but she hopes Abigail behaves tonight at the meeting.

Right on cue, Abigail nudges her shoulder, "Don't worry about me, I have a big mouth too, but I know when not to use it."

Both Myka and Kelly burst out laughing now, _yeah right_ their faces say, while Abigail primly tucks into her salad bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am no fencer, so apologies for the fact that C would probably not be allowed anywhere near a blade in a first lesson... but Myka's cool and it was once the rest of the class had gone. Helena was impressed anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, do they finally meet for coffee...

Funnily enough, Myka doesn't wear her fencing gear to the meeting, she's still in her grey pants and a now not so crisp purple shirt. She's fiddling with the hem, where a stray piece of cotton is asking to be pulled free. The meeting has started and Helena is nowhere to be seen. Leena is presenting concept drawings and 3D visualisations which portray the finished resource centre, and they are well received.

Abigail is talking now, "I especially appreciate the..." but Myka doesn't hear the rest because the door opens at the front of the room, and in steps Helena Wells. She is slightly breathless, just as she had been only days before. Her hair has a damp sheen, her raincoat falls open at the front to reveal a white shirt, buttons undone to a point. Myka can't pretend she is anything other than breathtaking. 

"So sorry" she gasps, as Abigail finishes her comments, "Do carry on, I'll just get myself sorted."

Myka tries not to stare, to be distracted by Helena's movements as she quietly removes her coat and places it gently over the back of her chair near to the door, and next to Claudia. She sits, fixes her shirt collar, and tucks her hair behind her ears. 

"You are staring" Abigail whispers, and a heartbeat later "understandably so." 

Myka looks at Abigail, suppressing a shocked retort, then smiles before glancing back to Helena. Helena who is now watching her, single eyebrow raised, lips pursed in a manner that signifies amusement.

The meeting is very positive, seeing ideas brought to life on screen has helped settle some minds and there’s a buzz as people leave the room at the end. Then, only herself, Abigail, Claudia and Helena remain. Myka has been chatting with Abigail, and tonight Helena has not dashed off as she has done previously. Abigail gives Myka a look, then heads over to Claudia who is hovering in the doorway waiting for her boss. 

“Claudia...can I chat to you about the app...my 8th graders have a request…” and she leads Claudia into the corridor to continue their conversation. 

Helena had been tidying her notes away, and is now making a deliberate show of brushing down her coat. She looks up at Myka and smiles, “I think that went well, don’t you?”

“Yes, a light at the end of the tunnel” Myka has walked around the table and is now stood, leaning against a chair just along from Helena. 

“Indeed.” Helena clears her throat, “Thank you for taking part, it helps to have staff on board” 

“I’ve...enjoyed it?” It comes out like a question, because she’s not sure enjoyment is the correct feeling. 

Helena chuckles softly, “mmmm...yes I understand your sentiment. I for one am happy my Thursdays are free again”

Myka feels a twinge of disappointment. She has appreciated the professional element of these Thursdays, but has also anticipated them nervously, knowing she will probably see Helena Wells. This woman who is stood in front of her now, raincoat on, ready to leave. 

She’s about to break her resolve not to make a move again, when Helena does it for her. 

“If my Thursdays are now free, then I presume that yours are too?” she asks, not boldly, but shyly.

Myka blinks, is momentarily distracted by the sound of Abigail and Claudia laughing in the corridor, and turns back to Helena, mouth parting. 

“But of course you will have made plans already, in anticipation…?” Helena says, by now intensely interested in buttoning up her coat, making as if to close the conversation. 

“Yes” Myka states, “I mean, No” 

Helena fastens a final button, which corresponds neatly to the opening of the shirt underneath, from which Myka drags her eyes upwards to meet eyes that now do appear to grow bolder. 

“I mean, yes to you first question. No to the second” she turns one corner of her mouth upward, and Helena does the same. "Although if I'm honest, weekends suit me best..."

“Then, we should meet for that catch-up coffee - Joe’s across the block, Saturday at One?”

“Yes, I would like that, Helena” 

“Splendid. Christina is at a birthday party - bowling alley a block up from school, so that works out well” Helena explains, then smiles. “Although I am sure she would come with us if she could, to grill you for more fencing tips.” 

Myka laughs, then nods, “I’ll see you at One then. Saturday.” 

There’s movement outside the door, it’s Abigail “Myka, I'm heading off to the gym now. See you tomorrow!’ then she scoots off with a wink and a nod. 

Claudia comes into view, talking to Helena but looking up the corridor, “Come on HG, I am in need of food, and I’m sure C is too, aren’t you…?” 

Christina bounds into the doorway, “I sure am, Principal Frederic wears me out with all these little jobs, it feels like detention. No more detention Thursdays!” 

When she spots Myka, she suddenly starts rummaging in her backpack "Oh, Ms Bering, you are here...I have something to give you..."

She pulls out a book, it is the worn copy of Tom's Midnight Garden, which Myka had given to her at the sports day so long ago. 

"I read it again, first, but it's yours and I always try to return things I have borrowed" Christina says, "I loved it, thank you."

She steps forward and holds it out to Myka, who is just staring at the worn cover, remembering the history of it. 

" _'Nothing stands still, except in our memory'_ " she whispers as she takes the book into her hands and opens the back cover, where there is a written note in a scrawling hand. _Happy Birthday Myka, with all my love, Mom x_

She swallows the lump in her throat, tears threatening behind her eyes, "Christina, thank you, my mom gave me this on my tenth birthday. I had forgotten..." 

Christina just smiles, "I'd forgotten about the message. Until the other night when mom said.....anyway, I figured...it must've been special to you." 

"More so, now. Thank you for looking after it." Myka says softly. 

She glances at Claudia who is shuffling, trying to avoid her eyes, then turns to Helena, "You have a very thoughtful daughter." She senses Christina squirming and laughs quietly, quickly pinching her thumb and forefinger into the corner of her eyes.

Helena is looking at her oddly, as if lost in her own memory, but then stage whispers behind her hand, lifting the mood, "She's a gem, but don't go telling her that, I'll never hear the end of it"

Christina just rolls her eyes, embarrassed, and after a moment Myka clears her throat, nods towards Claudia and Christina says "Well, I'd better head off, and these two are hungry." 

"Yeah HG come on, two growing girls here!" Claudia smiles at Myka, "Bye" before dragging Christina back through the door. 

"Well, I shall see you on Saturday," Helena hesitates a moment, as if considering a question, but then says with a guilty smile "I shall try not to be late again."

Myka nods, says goodbye, then, grasping the book in her hand, heads to Principal Frederic's office as she’d pre-arranged to discuss some school business. 

She tries hard not to get too excited by the fact that on Saturday she will be sitting down with Helena Wells, to talk to her and be with her when not in a school, but in another place, somewhere in this city.

\---

Helena is sat in a window seat of the coffee shop at 1:10 on Saturday, reading a newspaper while her Assam tea steeps. She's trying hard not to glance out the window every thirty seconds, but she's starting to worry she is being stood up. She'd dropped Christina off at 12:30 and strolled up to Joe's, arriving ten minutes early, half expecting Myka to be early too. 

At 1:13 she glances up again, and this time she sees Myka crossing the street, eyes darting up and down to avoid traffic, her long legs carrying her across in easy strides. Myka sees her in the window, and rolls her eyes upwards before coming in, inviting an autumn breeze through with the chime of the door bell. 

"I'm so sorry, have you been waiting long?" Her eyes dart to the tea and the newspaper Helena is folding.

"Well, in an effort not to be late myself, I was early so I have all but read the New York Times cover to cover" she teases.

Myka's eyes widen, "Nooo, have you..." but the words die on her lips when she realises she's having her leg pulled. She straightens, narrows her eyes "I bet you got here five minutes ago didn't you?"

Helena laughs, and starts to stand "I was early, believe it or not, but not as dramatically as I portrayed. So as an apology for teasing you, let me get your drink..."

Myka puts a hand up, smirks, "No, no, stay...I'll get it, seeing as you are so comfortable there!" 

She shrugs her coat off and drops it in the seat opposite Helena, before heading to the counter. 

Helena is wondering at how natural this banter feels, despite their nervy stumble towards this coffee shop reunion. She realises that her own reticence has been a big barrier to reconnecting with Myka in any way, while Myka herself has always appeared more open to the idea. 

When Myka returns they sit in silence for a minute, sipping their drinks and Helena thinks it does feel a little awkward now, nerves coming into play. So, she falls back onto an easy topic.

"I imagine you are glad to have your Thursday evenings back, especially with running a club on Tuesdays too?"

"Oh yes, although it didn't take up too much time, Abigail and I were roped into it, so..." Myka stumbles on her words, embarrassed, "what I mean is, when I say roped into it..."

Helena is laughing "It's ok, you took part and had valuable input, that's what matters."

"It was interesting, seeing you guys doing your thing. It'll be weird not seeing Claudia or Leena around on the odd day each week." Myka smiles, then suddenly turns more serious. "Can I ask you something?"

Helena replies with a slow, questioning "yes...?"

"Is this why you've been reluctant to meet, or chat, outside of the project?" Myka asks tentatively, “What I mean is - professional boundaries while Warehouse 12 was in school....?"

Helena wrinkles her nose, "Hmmm, partly." then she stops, "No, not really but...Myka I want to apologise." Helena takes a breath, draws her lips inwards, contemplating what to say before continuing.

"I fear I have not been overly friendly, perhaps avoiding you a little, considering we had got on so well before." She offers a sincere smile trying to acknowledge that 'before' was a good thing. "Oh, this is strange..." she huffs.

"Helena, I think it's been a little strange for both of us, the circumstances...I had almost text you to say hi, but then I got busy getting settled in again, and a new job..." She trails off and seems grateful when Helena picks up again.

"Of course you'd be busy, and we hadn’t kept up contact so…” Helena wants to convey a wish that they had, “Myka I do regret that we lost touch, not least because I enjoyed your company. It was an awful thing for you and your family to go through…I hope that time has helped you come to terms with what happened." 

Myka is quiet and Helena worries that she is revisiting bad memories, then she looks up at her, eyes bright “It was...mom was…It was a tough few years, a lot of changes.” She rushes her words out now, “But I regretted losing touch too, I just didn’t feel it was fair in a way on either of us, considering the distance and...” 

Helena senses a hesitation or restraint, so takes the opportunity to mention something that had been on her mind, “I must apologise for my daughter prying, she told me that she spoke to you.” 

Myka shakes her head as if to dismiss the concern, "She remembered last time, I was...she told me she was upset, amongst other things...I hadn't realised I'd...well, made such an impression" she's blushing slightly now, and takes a sip of her drink.

Helena is wondering what 'other things' could mean, “I was shocked, in a nice way, to suddenly see you at Christina's school,” she says “Although I will be honest I was a little puzzled by her reaction." 

She explains how this was a reason for maintaining a distance, but that seeing Christina with Myka at fencing, and their chat afterwards had shown Helena they’d misunderstood each other. 

“She thought we’d fallen out, she thought I was not happy seeing you again” Helena says, “For my part I was being overly cautious, and I’d like to explain why sometime, but I am so glad we are here having this coffee now.”

“Me too” Myka has a questioning tilt to her head but doesn’t pursue her comment, instead saying “Christina was only concerned for you, too, it was sweet.”

Helena thinks back to seeing Myka Tuesday evening, and Christina's happy face and chuckles, “I do hope the club is successful, you’ve got her hooked” 

“I had fifteen students!” Myka gasps, “I couldn’t believe it. If they all keep it up, I am sure Principal Frederic will support us in continuing the club.” 

“I am positive they will, they have a great teacher” Helena smirks now, and decides to chance a flirty remark, remembering Myka in her fencing outfit, “I would be quite interested in having a lesson myself” 

“Helena…are you being serious or something else?” Myka’s voice is semi stern, but her face betrays an indulgent smile. 

“Apologies, poor attempt at flirting. May I do that with you?” Helena asks boldly, deciding to push a bit further.

“Poor attempts at flirting?” Myka teases back, “well, I’d prefer good attempts, but…”

Helena snickers, “Touché” 

"I see what you did there" Myka points a rotating finger accusingly at Helena, before picking up her cup from the table between them. 

Helena is suddenly feeling extremely glad for the chat with Claudia. She may have a lot on her mind, but this thing with Myka Bering isn't something she wants to avoid anymore. She can take it slow, suss Myka out, explore what this is, but she can't resist it. 

Myka's voice breaks into her thoughts, "So...H.G.? I can't believe I didn't know.... H.G.Wells?" she's chuckling, looking out from under long lashes and Helena thinks _Who am I trying to kid? Right now it’s like two years haven't passed. Bloody hell_.

Outwardly, Helena groans, partly at herself and partly at the mention of her name, "Christina would come in handy right now, she loves this story" 

"I could ask her Monday" Myka suggests, still with an undercurrent of amusement in her voice.

"My parents lost a poker game when I was but a few days old - don't ask. Their friends had a wicked sense of humour, so I had the pleasure of inheriting the crucial extra initial" Helena explains, like she’s had to do many times before.

"Well I think it's cool, he is actually one of my favourite authors" Myka looks wistful now.  
"My father would read to me sometimes, one of the few things about him I can recall with fondness. Something by H.G.Wells was usually the story of choice..."

Helena spots the sadness behind Myka’s mention of her father, but instead picks up on the positive note in her voice. "You should talk to Christina about those stories...we've read them together also" she says, struck by the threads that seem to be weaving them together.

"Really? Oh..." Myka scrunches her brows together, and Helena wonders if maybe she is having similar thoughts. Then she says, cautiously, "Wait a minute...Wells...you said 'inherited'?" 

"Great Uncle" Helena reveals and revels in the look of joy on Myka's face as her eyes widen.

"Now that is _so_ cool! And...I sound like a teenager!" 

"A nerdy teenager, at that" Helena can't resist the light jest again, and Myka scrunches up her napkin and throws it across the table "Oi!"

"It was a compliment, I think we are both nerds here," Helena defends. "Although you might want to ask what the 'G' stands for, get it over with."

Myka looks delighted, "Please tell me it's 'George'" and when Helena nods, she just sighs, "Brilliant - I think I like your parents very much."

They both laugh easily, and chat for a bit longer about the family connection, and about Myka's new apartment and the local area. Before long the time comes for Helena to leave and collect Christina. 

“I mustn’t be late” she states decisively, gathering her coat. “Myka, I would like to see you again, I feel like we still have a lot to talk about, I well...I..." She laughs nervously, and Myka joins her.

"I'd like to see you again too...I think there is an awful lot of this city we haven't explored yet" she says playfully, then immediately seems a little flustered.

Helena raises her brows at that, happy at the implication of those words. "Ok, well, I confess I still have your mobile in my contacts, unless it's changed?" 

"No...and yours?" Myka smiles shyly and nods when Helena shakes her head.

They say their goodbyes and Helena sets off down the block, feeling a lot happier than she did beforehand. She feels on surer footing with Myka, and although she came with no expectations for today, she now has a hope for 'something'.

 

\---

Myka watches Helena leave Joe's and decides to grab another coffee to take out, then calls Pete while she strolls up towards the shopping area.

"Hey Mykes, haven't seen you in ages!" 

"It's been, oh, a week?" she laughs, "How are you two?"

"We are great, plus I got my transfer date through. A month from now you will need to address me as Detective Lattimer" 

Myka could imagine him puffing his chest out, even flexing a muscle. "That's great Pete, but I prefer Officer Dibble"

"Hey!" He bellows, "you haven't called me that in years!"

"I know, I don't know what made me remember just then, but you kind of liked it when we were in high school"

"Well, Top Cat....one of the all time greats..." Myka can almost hear his mind working, and she know what's coming.

"No, Pete, I'm not sitting through a cartoon marathon with you...and I doubt Kelly will either!" She admonishes gently, "Some of your movie choices are bad enough..."

"Ouch! Speaking of movies...special movie night at ours tonight, are you coming?"

She starts to worry about what this may entail, "If by 'special', you mean..." 

"No, no, nooooo" he elongates a vowel dramatically, "It's special because Steve is bringing along his new beau"

"Ooh so Abigail was correct...have you met him?" Myka is intrigued to see who has attracted the attention of quiet, calm and sensible Steve.

"No, but we will tonight, so best behaviour Ms Bering..." he says slyly

She's indignant at that comment, "Me?! Best behaviour...I'm always on my best behaviour, it's you and Abigail he needs to watch out for!" 

"Oh Mykes you are so easy to wind up. I take it you are coming then?"

She groans, frustrated that he's easily riled her, again "Yes, I'll be there. Usual time, see you later".

 

That night, Myka is last to arrive at Pete and Kelly's apartment, and is greeted at the door by Abigail.

"How is Myka today? Anything you'd like to tell Abigail about eh?" she whispers, "You know, been for coffee with anyone lately?" 

Myka swipes her away, she knew this was coming after being grilled on Friday morning by at school. "None of your business!" but she's smiling and Abigail grins.

"Went well then?" she chimes

"It was....promising..." Myka confesses, "That's all you are getting"

"Ok, ok. But I'm glad." Abigail smiles, then whispers, "Come meet Steve's boyfriend...he's a cutie."

In the lounge, Pete and Kelly are on the sofa, while Steve is sat on a cushion in front of an armchair, leaning back to where a dark haired man is sat, hands lightly resting on Steve's shoulders. 

Kelly looks up "Hi, there's drinks and popcorn in the kitchen if you want to grab a bowl"

"Sit yourself down, I'll go" Abigail says, before nipping through the door.

"Mykes, settle a bet for us" Pete pipes up, to groans from Kelly and Steve.

Myka gets comfortable at the other end of the sofa, "Ok..."

"Now clearly I'm a good looking guy," Pete starts

"Modest, too" Kelly deadpans

Pete grins at her and continues, "...and as we know, Steve here has always had a thing for my hot bod" 

Steve splutters, "In your dreams, Lattimer!" laughing, as he reaches up to grab one of the hands on his shoulder.

"But there's a split in the room you can settle for us...." Pete ploughs on

"Let me guess!" Myka interrupts, "You want to know if you are a more desirable package than Steve's boyfriend?” then she turns to him, “Hello Steve's boyfriend, I'm Myka, nice to meet you, sorry our friends haven't introduced us yet" She smiles widely at him, and gets an amused greeting in return, plus a handsome lopsided grin.

Steve shifts and turns, "oh Myka, sorry, this is Liam. Liam...Myka" he says, grinning and Myka thinks she's never seen him so happy, or smug, yeah that’s the word.

"Hi Liam" she waves, and Liam reaches over to take her hand this time then turns it and places a chivalrous kiss on the back of it, before winking at Pete.

"Oh, swoon!" Abigail exclaims, as she’s walking back in the room with Myka’s popcorn. 

"Sorry Pete, Liam wins for me with that show of charm..." Myka laughs

"Hey! No fair Liam, that was cheating" Pete grumbles lightheartedly "and Myka how could you burn your best pal like that?!" 

"All part of the package, Pete" Liam grins and leans down to put his arms around Steve in a hug.

Myka reaches out a socked foot to nudge Pete, "Gotta knock you down a peg every now and then, wouldn't get that head of yours through the door otherwise" she says with affection, and Kelly chuckle nods in agreement, "It's true, honey" she says, kissing him on the cheek.

Pete puts on a mock sulk, "I get to choose the film then - compensation" he decides.

"You normally do, Pete, but we'll let you have this one!" Abigail says, chucking a piece of popcorn at him.

They settle down to watch a film, and Myka sighs in contentment at where she is now compared to two years ago, one year ago even. She still has quiet moments or tears when she thinks about her mom, but the fresh start has helped draw out happier memories, rather than anger or regret. Having these friends around her has made a world of difference from the stifling influence of her father. 

She can feel her face blush thinking about today's conversation with Helena, and Abigail catches her eye, laughing silently at her while Myka groans inwardly at being caught.

Later, when the final scene of the Star Trek reboot closes, Kelly jumps up, queries “Chips n’ dips?” then heads into the kitchen when she receives nods of approval.

They decide to break out the playing cards, and while Pete sets up the table with Steve’s help, Abigail flopped on the sofa next to Myka with a mischievous look, “Why don’t you ask Liam here where he works?” 

Liam rolls his eyes at Abigail, “I work at Warehouse 12, apparently that’s really spooky because we have a project at your school” 

“It is spooky!” Abigail protests “He works with Claudia, Leena and...H.G.” she says lightly. 

Myka narrows her eyes at Abigail, and Liam says, “Well H.G. is the boss, but yeah there’s Todd the other developer too”

As Myka starts to ask what Liam’s role is, Abigail asks what H.G. is like as a boss, prompting a dig in the arm from Myka for Abigail and a puzzled look from Liam. 

“Err, I look after the admin side, contracts, finance that type of thing, probably sounds boring but it’s not” he says, “never a dull moment in that place...and H.G. she’s great, really knows her stuff, open to ideas from us, helps us develop and also open to a bit of fun.” 

Myka thinks his description of Helena as a boss fits in with what she’d imagined, then Abigail pokes her knee and raises a knowing eyebrow. “There’s that look again” she says.

Before Liam can quiz them, Steve appears and grabs his hand to pull him up, “Come on you, hope you’ve got a good poker face” 

“If it’s as good as yours Steve then the rest of us a screwed!” Myka observes, escaping to to the table where the deck of cards, chips and dips await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little formatting issue, hope it's ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party brings our heroines closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a later than usual, had a busy few weeks! The end is now in sight...

When she arrives at work Wednesday morning humming to herself, the rest of the Warehouse 12 team look at Helena, then at each other with curious expressions. Claudia whispers, "I know that hum, our HG is feeling rather frisky, I'd say"

"And how would you know she's feeling frisky, Claud?" Liam exclaims

"Oh, not _that_ kind of frisky, Liam!" she chides, "I mean playful, positive, happy about something frisky...if you need to ask for time off now's the time" she winks at the others too.

"Who requires time off?" Helena has stepped back out of her office, an envelope in hand, and has put on her sternest face. 

Claudia clearly feels safe enough "Oh no-one, boss. I was just saying now would be a good time to ask, seeing as you are in such a good mood this morning!" 

“Hmm I wouldn’t be so sure about that” Helena has an amused look, “...although I think Liam would be ok...thank you for this invite, Liam” she’s holding up the envelope.

“No worries, everyone is invited, it’s a bit short notice, but we only decided last night” he says

“Can you make it H.G.?” Claudia says, “We get to meet Steve, fiiiinally” she swipes at Liam with a rolled up magazine.

“Well, I do have something on actually...” Helena is dreading meeting up with Giselle, so it’s easy to consider cancelling, “...but I might be able to re-arrange” 

“You’ll never guess who are friends with Steve...” Claudia has a mischievous glint, and Leena, who has been quiet so far whispers a loud “Claudia!” and earns a “Shhh” for her troubles.

“Do tell” Helena says dryly

“One of the teachers from the school, Kelly, lives with Steve’s old work partner Pete…” she teases, and when Helena does not appear impressed, continues casually “oh, and Abigail and Myka, you know…?”

Helena’s eyes widen slightly and she swipes a hand through her hair, “Really?” she says, a pitch higher than usual. 

“Yeah…” Claudia says, looking back at Leena with a satisfied smirk.

“What a coincidence...” Helena is now wondering where she left her phone so she can text Giselle, so heads back through her office door, calling out “Liam, I’ll see if I can make it, seeing as you’ve kindly thought to invite me!”

Claudia sniggers, Leena rolls her eyes, Liam looks confused, and Todd is oblivious - face glued to his screen. 

When she’s back in her office, Helena finds that she has a text message waiting for her already.

MB: Hi, was nice to see you last night. Christina left a sweater, it’s with the office if she wants to collect it. 

Helena smiles to herself and sinks into the two-seater in the corner of her office.

H: Likewise, although you could have told Christina yourself, as far as I know she hasn’t skipped school today… ;)

MB: Ah but I have skipped….on a combined History/English trip to Ellis Island. The joys of airport style security with 50 children :)

H: Not jealous at all. Although it is a fascinating place. There are many such places to visit here.

MB: There are. Including the apartment of a certain Liam Napier. I believe he has invited people from his workplace to his birthday party…?

Helena puffs out the air from her lungs, _straightforward and to the point then_ she smiles. This feels good, it feels natural and she is going to play the game with Myka. 

H: Oh, really? Well I’ve just arrived at work, perhaps he’s yet to invite me. Will you be going? 

MB: Oh, sorry, hope I’ve not put my foot in it! I am, had a text from Steve…should be fun

Helena can almost see Myka blushing, squirming and warms at the thought.

H: You’ve not put your foot in it, I am pulling your leg, however. Apologies. I have an invite, but also a prior arrangement.

MB: Hmm you seem to have a fondness for doing that to me! Sorry to hear you are busy :(

H: I will strive to rearrange, but it also seems I will need to find alternative arrangements for Christina. I hope to see you there Myka

MB: Sure, hope you can make it. Have a good week Helena.

 

The next thing Helena does is text Giselle to cancel their dinner on Saturday but receives persistent responses to re-arrange for some time in the few weeks. Helena suspects Giselle would be in the mood to show up unannounced at the office or her home and she wants to avoid that at all costs, so agrees to a new time. 

She does want to see Myka again, but with Claudia et al in attendance? It may actually be less pressure with other friends around and in any case it is Liam’s birthday, how can she miss meeting the mysterious Steve. 

\---

Myka has not always been a lover of parties, as the gangly nerdy teenager she had always felt out of place. Pete had been the one to drag her along, look after her, pull her onto the dance floor and make sure no creeps hit on her. It didn’t seem to cramp his style, in fact Myka’s sisterly presence was merely proof of his sensitive side he said - a big hit with the ladies.

Tonight, she is nervous, and so arrives at Liams with Abigail having had a shot or two of whiskey at her apartment. Pete and Kelly are already there, debating with Steve over the MP3 player plugged into the stereo. She hands Liam his present, a book Steve had suggested, before being introduced to Todd as well as Leena and Claudia. She and Abigail quickly get into a chat with them about the collective term for a bunch of geeks, as despite Abigail's protests, they decide that’s what the five of them probably are. 

“A server” 

“A spectacle”

“A Reddit”

“A Star Fleet” 

“A Klingon of geeks”

They are laughing at Todd’s suggestion when from behind Myka, a very distinct English voice says, in all seriousness, “I think you’ll find the correct term is a ‘Convention’” 

Myka twists around, catching a familiar citrus scent and Helena is there, complete with impish expression. Her smile widens when she catches Myka’s eye but then Claudia is laughing “You made that up HG, come on!” 

“Considering you are in fact presently in a Convention of Geeks, I would have thought you’d know this Claudia” Helena keeps up her ruse, as Myka is sure that’s what it is judging by the sparkle in her eye. "In any case, isn't this what Google was invented for?" she scoffs.

"But HG it's more fun to come up with our own!" Abigail chimes in, "I'm pretty sure Google wouldn't come up with a 'Warehouse of Geeks' which is clearly the most appropriate term here" she waves her hand around the group.

"Oh, I like you..." Claudia beams, "Sassing the HG" 

Myka laughs and watches Helena roll her eyes, tossing her hair in amused exasperation, "When it comes to sassing me, darling Claudia, you take the trophy every time" before winking at Abigail, "a 'Warehouse', good effort Ms Cho..."

Myka is just happy that Helena is there, especially when she glances at everyone then looks directly at her, "I'm going to get myself a drink and say hello to the birthday boy, I'll find you later?" 

Myka just nods, suddenly feeling exposed as she feels her neck redden. When she turns back to the group they just look back then loudly resume their conversation. Abigail nudges her and whispers, "Hot" which only makes Myka redden further and she glances at Claudia who gives her a cheeky smile.

Later, at the point of the night when people are loosening up into dancing and silliness, Myka finds herself in a game of beer pong on the roof terrace. It's instigated by, of course, Pete, which means she will have to drink all the cups, while he sticks to cream soda.

"Aren't we a bit old for this?" Myka says to him as they stand ready to face their opponents, two friends of Liam's who have stayed on the table for three games in a row. 

"Never too old, Mykes, never" he grins, and throws the ball across the table, straight into a cup. He jumps up, "Prepare to lose your crown!" He goads them jokingly.

Myka rolls her eyes, but then rolls up the sleeves of her shirt, after all, it is a competition. They easily win their game, with Myka's precise eye, Pete's gamesmanship and the fact that the two guys on the other side of the table are a little worse for wear by this point. As they are performing victory high fives, Myka spies Helena stood near the edge of the terrace with Steve and Liam. She smiles widely at Myka, says something to them, then heads over. 

"You two make a fantastic team" Helena says as she approaches, "From what I've seen of this game..."

"You should play...?" Pete says

"Pete, this is a Helena...or HG..?" Myka says, looking between them

Pete's eyebrows raise, and he pulls a surprised Helena into a hug, "HG, eh? Well it's great to meet you, say...can you take my place while I nip to the little boy's room?" He thrusts the ball into her hand, "be right back!" and turns to rush by Myka to the stairway, "Go for it Bering" he whispers into her ear as he passes. 

Myka feels her cheeks colour and Helena casts her a quizzical eye before tossing the ball into her hands, "Come on then, Ms Bering, teach me how it's done..."

They stay in the game for two rounds, until Claudia and Todd arrive and blow them away. Claudia lobs the ball into the final cup, sending a splash up into the air and to the sound of howls of victory, Helena pinches her nose as she downs the final drink.

"Urgh!" she splutters, "Finally! Thank you Claudia for rescuing me from this watery beer hell!"

"Aww HG you take all the fun out of winning!" Claudia whines

"We could've given over our place if you didn't want to keep playing, Helena" Myka chuckles

"Nonsense, Myka, in it to win it..." Her eyes sparkle and she tugs at the sleeve on Myka's top, "Come, let's get a proper drink and check out the view"

They return, whiskies in hand to stand at the edge of the terrace where lights are pinned along the railing, framing the evergreen planters that border the roof. 

"It's lovely up here" Myka looks out over the lights of the street below and across to the windows of the apartments opposite, "an escape"

Helena shrugs, "We have a small terrace, but if I am honest, this puts it to shame" she says, "I shall have to invite Liam over for advice on keeping my plants alive."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Steve told me earlier" Myka whispers, "It's actually Liam's mom who has the green fingers. He rents from his parents who live Upper East. She pops in frequently to keep an eye on it." 

"Then I shall have to invite Liam's mother for tea!" Helena laughs, and Myka, feeling emboldened by the alcohol in her veins says "I hope I get an invite to tea before Liam's mom!"

Helena gives her an appraising look, raises her glass, "Maybe Myka, maybe. What do you know of hard wearing variegated shrubbery?" 

Myka chews on her bottom lip, head slightly to one side "Chuff all, if I'm honest" she says, breaking out into a smile.

There's that sparkle again "Perfect! Then you'll fit right in!" Helena winks and they each take a drink before both leaning down on the railing, arms folded, elbows almost touching while looking out over the city. 

After a few moments Myka twists her head to look at Helena's profile, she has a faint smile on her face, "You have a quite contented look" 

Helena turns to face her, "In this moment, I am very contented, Myka" she says softly, "I've had something hanging over me for a while, and for the moment at least, there is a reprieve."

"Work related? I imagine you work to deadlines a lot" 

Helena considers her for a while before speaking, "Actually, no. I received a call from my mother shortly before arriving tonight." She takes another breath, "Christina's father was arrested earlier today at Heathrow, boarding a flight to Newark." 

Myka's eyes widen, neither Helena nor Christina have ever mentioned her father, and she's unsure what to think. "Ok...it seems you view this as a positive?" 

"Forgive me for being so blunt, I just felt the need to say it out loud to make it real" Helena blows her cheeks out, then offers a tight, nervous smile. "Let me refresh our drinks, I'll be back shortly..." and she heads off the stairway.

Myka feels the night air growing chilly, but Helena returns with drinks plus their jackets. 

"We can go in if you'd prefer, but I thought I would return prepared" 

"Thank you, I'm happy out here" Myka smiles, shrugs her jacket on and takes a sip of whiskey. "I should probably have a soda next" she says, feeling decidedly tipsy. 

"Me too, it seems I've already over shared as it is" Helena says, "I should explain"

"You don't need to explain anything, Helena"

"Oh, I do, or you shall think I am terribly callous" she turns to lean back on the railing as they were before.

Myka mirrors her stance, and listens as Helena recounts the story of how she met Marcus and the subsequent troubles over his custody threat. 

"Apparently, he is wanted in a number of countries for fraud and blackmail." Helena explains his arrest. Her voice lowers, almost to a whisper, "The thought that he was about to board a plane to New York terrifies me, what were his intentions?"

Myka turns side on, reaches out a hand to hold Helena's wrist, "But he didn't, you are both ok" Myka reassures.

Helena glances at Myka's hand on her wrist, "It brings me relief also, that's true. I know where he is, where he can't be."

Myka views this uncertain smile, so unlike the Helena she has known so far, and suddenly feels protective. Of her, of Christina. 

"Thank you for telling me, I know it must be difficult to talk about"

Helena shuff a small laugh out, "Something about you seems to disarm me, Myka. Thank you for listening." She puts her hand over Myka's, and leaves it there "So, enough about me. How are you doing, you've settled back into a routine here?"

"Yes, I'm getting there. I couldn't have done it without the friends I have here, and, in the end, my sister." Myka shares, "I eventually learned to ask for help. Looking after my father, it became a burden when it shouldn't. He....he was not in a good place, he drank heavily" Myka looks away, and feels a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"You couldn't do everything on your own" It's a statement, not a question from Helena. 

"No, and I understand, Helena, when you say you felt a constant sense of dread. Waiting for something to happen." Myka looks back at Helena, "One night it just blew up, the tension. He wanted me to stay, take over the business permanently, he couldn't understand why I'd want something different."

"Myka" Helena breathes out, and Myka hears her sympathy, empathy and understanding in the one mention of her name.

"It sounds awful, and I still feel guilty about it, but it was a relief when I knew I would be leaving" Myka continues, looking into the lights beyond Helena. "Tracy, Kevin, then Pete and Kelly came through for me. I don't think they realised how...let’s just say I have a tendency to bottle things up…”

Myka wonders how this conversation has turned so. From light hearted small talk, to Helena's fears, to her own insecurities. 

"You shouldn’t feel guilty, Myka, sometimes we have to do things for ourselves, to move on" Helena says gently, then with a tentative smile, "I’m glad you have such friends and they led you back here." 

Myka nods, is sure she hears the implied words 'to me' and feels her cheeks flush even in the cool night air. "You know, I don't know if I've said, but I was going to get in touch, I was."

"I believe you. It seems someone, somewhere wanted us to meet again."

"It would be a shame to disappoint"

"So, call me, next week?" Helena squeezes her hand again.

"I will" Myka says with a crooked smile, suddenly feeling an urge to act. So she does. She turns her right palm upwards, releasing Helena’s wrist but grasping her hand. Her left hand moves to rest on the small of Helena’s back. Helena, whose eyes at once widen and darken, who now turns to face her. A slight pull from Myka and they are closer, Helena’s head naturally tilts upwards, her free hand grasps Myka’s firm upper arm. Myka sees her lips part and her own mouth is dry, but she asks the question, or rather states a need “I want to kiss you now”, it’s barely a noise, but Helena responds. They lean into each other, cool lips meet, they suck and nip until warm tongues dance, Myka hears a noise but she couldn’t say if it came from herself or Helena. They are so quickly lost, until an icy breeze whips up over the edge of the building and they both cry at the shock, then laugh, giddy from whiskey and each other. "We should go in, before a search party arrives." Myka reluctantly says, and Helena murmurs in agreement. 

They look around the terrace, and aside from a few persistent souls playing beer pong versus the breeze, they are alone. At the foot of the staircase, Myka notices the room is quite busy when she is suddenly dived on by Pete, "We were about to send out a search party!" 

She looks back at Helena who smirks and says to Pete, "She was in good hands Pete, don't worry." Myka groans, as she knows what's coming next, "I bet she was, HG, I bet she was!" Pete wiggles his eyebrows and earns a playful slap to the arm from Myka. He hasn’t even noticed their hands clasped together. 

Helena is stood close behind her, as the lights are flicked off and the music dies. From the kitchen a flickering glow emerges, and Steve appears, carrying an enormous cake which seems to hold a candle for every one of Liam’s twenty eight years. A chorus of Happy Birthday breaks out and as Liam prepares to blow the candles out, Myka finds herself hyper aware of Helena’s body pressed against her arm, her voice feels very close as she whispers “I fear I must leave soon, I promised the neighbours I wouldn’t be too late collecting Christina”

Myka turns her face to the side and Helena’s face is there, in shadow, “Pulling a Cinderella on me?” she whispers back, thrilled when she feels as well as hears Helena’s low laugh.

Myka feels the brief brush of smiling lips against her jaw, “Hardly, you have my number, no need for a glass slipper.” She’s smiling still as the lights return, and they step apart slightly, suddenly conscious of their proximity in public, “Well, I will go offer my goodbyes and head off, enjoy the rest of the night Myka.” 

“Night, Helena.” Myka feels Helena’s hand leave hers, and watches as she weaves through the crowd, first to her Warehouse 12 colleagues, then to Liam and Steve before she heads for the door. 

“So, you never mentioned how smokin’ HG is…” Myka jumps at the sound of Pete’s voice right behind her and she spins round to see his beaming face, with one arm around Kelly who is trying to shush him. “Pete, let Myka be!”

“Err Kelly, not sure you are one to talk, I seem to remember you and Abigail teasing me too!” Myka snorts, and Kelly shrugs, guilty look on her face

“Yeah Kels, I am also allowed to tease Mykes about her hot lady ‘friend’” he air quotes, and grabs her by the shoulders, “So...when’s the wedding?” 

“Pete!!” her face turns a beautiful shade of pink and Kelly just looks at her as if to say ‘I tried’.

Before she can protest and escape, the music is back and they drag her to the tiny space designated for dancing. Helena may have gone, but the night is still fairly young. So, she gives herself over to this giddy feeling, half induced by alcohol and half by the ghost of Helena’s mouth on hers.

\---

 

The following morning, Helena is on cloud nine but weary, so she and Christina indulge in a sofa morning in their pyjamas. Christina is watching anime while Helena catches up on events, fighting with a huge broadsheet newspaper. It’s almost noon when her phone buzzes, it’s not a text, but a call from Myka. 

The first noise Helena hears is a groan “Ohh, I am suffering this morning, why did you abandon me, Cinderella?”

Helena chuckles, glances at Christina who appears engrossed in the television, and stands up to take the call, “Oh dear, did Prince Charming forget to drink water before bed?”

“It seems my usual sense also abandoned me. That, plus Claudia and Abigail are a lethal combination” Myka’s voice sounds groggy, “I wasn’t home ‘til gone 3am, unheard of.”

“Ah, yes, Claudia does love a party. I can imagine that Abigail would too.” Helena makes a promise, “On our next date, there will be no abandoning, or hangover inducing activity”

“Our next date…?” Myka seems to perk up a little, Helena thinks

“I believe a kiss such as that makes last night a date of sorts..” she smiles as she recalls the feel of Myka pulling her close. “..and in these modern times, I’m sure Cinderella is allowed to ask her Prince on a second date…?” she continues, “Although I’m sure you are more of a Sleeping Beauty at present than a Prince Charming”

“Sleeping yes, beauty...that’s debatable” 

Thoughts of Myka with wild bed head enter her mind, “Never” she says softly, and it seems Myka may have fallen asleep on the line.

“Myka…?”

“Now who’s the charmer...” comes back down the line, Myka’s voice is less groggy, more...husky. 

Helena clears her throat, “So...I thought maybe, not next weekend as I am busy, but the following - us two. No school, no Warehouse….a date.”

“Yes, that would be lovely Helena” Myka says, “I suddenly feel a bit better”

“Still, you should get that sleep now, and I will call you soon” 

“hmmmm, yes, sleep. Bye then…” 

Helena ends the call, and immediately thinks back to the previous night on the roof, both of them opening up to share personal history. She hadn’t meant to mention the trouble with Marcus, but the call from London had left her so buoyed and unnerved at the same time. She found Myka easy to talk to, and she listened without judgement. Then, Myka’s initiation of their kiss, firm, gentle, then so, so hot. If she hadn’t needed to leave, Helena wasn’t sure where the night would have ended. As Helena had been saying her goodbyes, Claudia had whispered in her ear “I stand by what I said a few years ago, HG. Still smitten.” 

She was smitten then and she is smitten now. Smitten, according to the Oxford English Dictionary: ‘That has been smit; beaten, struck’, or the more modern usage ‘To be strongly attracted to someone or something’. Guilty on all counts, she’d felt a tug towards Myka every time she’d seen her since that day in the school yard, and now she doesn’t ever want to resist.

\---


	13. Chapter 13

"Never again..." Myka groans at Abigail, who has nipped up from her own apartment to check in, "...and how come you are so annoyingly perky this morning?"

Abigail grins from across the breakfast bar where she's pouring coffee, "Myka, I had three drinks all night, and non-alcoholic cocktails the rest of the time. Pete is a master with the cocktail shaker"

Myka pulls a face, "Why did nobody tell me about them?"

"We did eventually get you onto soda, but but for a while you insisted on double shots 'one for me and one for Helena' as I recall" she has a sly smile now, "Sooo...Helena...?"

Laying on the sofa, Myka pulls a blanket up over her head and hides until she becomes too hot and flings it off again. Abigail is now sat in the chair opposite watching with amusement. "You can try to hide, Myka Bering, but: I. Want. Details."

"Well: I. Don't. Share." Myka sulks, regretting texting Abigail for some sympathy and distraction from her hangover. 

"You are no fun. Anyway, it's obvious you two are singing from the same hymn sheet. It's cute" Abigail persists, “So, when are you seeing her again?”

Myka protests at being in a vulnerable position at Abigail’s mercy, but relents, “Actually I phoned her this morning, we’re meeting up in a few weeks, both busy next weekend.” She shrugs, suddenly thinking that two weeks seems like a very long time.

“Go Myka, taking the initiative!” Abigail is grinning again, then winks “But why the sad face... you’re bound to see her about school too, plenty of opportunity for longing glances across the school yard each morning...” 

Myka throws a cushion at Abigail, and wonders why all her friends seem to take such delight in teasing her. Probably because it’s so easy to make her blush magnificently, but currently she wouldn’t have it any other way if the source of their ribbing is Helena Wells. A slow smile forms as she suddenly remembers that she will definitely see Helena, in a few days time when she collects Christina from fencing club. She’s broken from her reverie by Abigail’s voice, emphatically declaring, “I’m going to call _that_ your HG smile...” Abigail ducks in delight as a second cushion comes flying her way. 

\---

Tuesday, Myka has forgotten, is when she’d arranged with Pete for him to help her on a trip to collect a new sofa from a certain Swedish home store. So she shouldn’t be surprised when at the end of class, Helena walks through the door, closely followed by Pete. They’re involved in quite an animated discussion, and when Christina bounds over to her mom, Helena introduces her to Pete and they bump fists in greeting. Myka heads over, recalling how easily Pete is able to chat with anyone and find common ground, “Hi guys, I’m wondering what all the hand waving was about just now”, she flaps her hands, imitating both Pete and Helena. 

“Darling, Pete here seems to be under the misguided impression that Call of Duty is superior to Halo.” Helena has a mock indignant look on her face, and Christina compounds that with an exasperated sigh,“He has a point mom…” 

“Thanks HG’s kid!” He high fives her as she spins off to go retrieve her kit bag. Pete grins at Helena who just rolls her eyes upwards before turning her gaze back to Myka, “You have some very strange friends, Myka.”

“Hmmm, _you_ play video games?” 

"I'm full of surprises, darling" Helena winks, "You've yet to discover them" and Myka hopes that neither Christina nor Pete can see the look on her own face at that moment. A combination of lust and...let's call it affection, that Helena sees and quirks an eyebrow to. Myka silently thanks Pete when he clears his throat, taps his watch.

Myka gasps in the air she’s forgotten to breathe, “I just need 10 minutes for a quick shower, ok?” before quickly turning towards the changing rooms.

“Yeah that’s fine, we’ll just be waiting here, messing up your carefully arranged equipment!” Pete laughs, shooing her off. She suddenly stops, turns “We?”

“Pete has invited us to your little pre-shopping diner trip, I hope that is ok..?” Helena looks a little hesitant now, and Myka notices Christina has stilled, watching her mom’s face. Myka feels a jolt of happiness, and reassures Helena and Christina with a wide smile, “Of course, you are both very welcome...” then goes to freshen up.

Once at the diner, settled in a booth and food ordered, Myka sighs contentedly. She catches Pete’s eye and he winks before carrying on the next video game debate with Christina who can hold her own in a debate. Myka is sat opposite Pete and next to Helena, who murmurs, nodding towards the pair opposite “We may have created a monster, they’re already talking about arranging a competition.” 

“Pete’s games nights are pretty intense...but I’m sure Christina would hold her own” seeing Helena raise an eyebrow, she adds “you too, of course!” 

Helena chuckles, and Myka feels fingers lightly rest over her own which lay flat against the bench seat. Glancing over, Myka widens her eyes in question, but Helena just whispers “She’s too engrossed in bettering Pete to notice us” and they link their fingers together. "I'm not happy, by the way" Helena continues, voice low "that I won't be seeing you for an eternity after this..."  
Myka puffs out the breath she'd unconsciously sucked in, "It's not _that_ long but yeah, I'm feeling it too." She has an idea "Say, Christina, shall we do this next week?" Looking at Helena for confirmation, "That's if your mom is happy with it"  
Christina look over, grinning "I'm not going to say no to these Mexican burgers", and Helena is doing the same. “That’s a lovely idea, Myka” she confirms.

All too soon, Myka realises that they’ve been there longer than anticipated, she and Pete need to head off before they are too late to beat the store closing. “Let me get this, a thank you” Helena says, heading for the counter. “Don't be silly, what for..?” Myka follows, Pete shrugs at Christina and inclines his head toward the door, “Come on kid, let’s leave them to fight over the bill, I ain’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth!” 

“Pete…” Christina follows him and they wait by the entrance. “Yeah...Christina?”  
She has a puzzled expression, “Are mom and Ms Bering…” she starts, “...is mom dating Ms Bering?” Pete purses his mouth, rubs the top of his head, “Well, kid, I think you should ask your mom that” he sidesteps.

“That’s a yes then” she says slyly, “...plus I did notice they were kind of hand holding a bit...mom obviously thinks I don’t notice these things!”  
“I still think you should talk to her…” he winces, “...but say they were, do you like Myk...Ms Bering?”  
Christina nods, “She’s cool.”  
Pete laughs, “Wow, ‘cool’ eh?”  
“Yes, of course she is. She’s teaching me how to fence. Wielding a sword is cool.”  
Pete has to agree, “Yeah that is pretty cool, I guess”

“What’s cool?” Myka asks as she and Helena rejoin them.  
“Oh, err that fact I am going to totally wup this kid on Super Mario…” Pete grins, and Christina also inexplicably grins back at the thought of her own demise. 

\---

Over the rest of the week, Myka exchanges the odd text with Helena, sometimes it’s a simple greeting, another it’s a request to pass a message on.  
‘Apologies for this un-romantic text: Christina says tell Pete she’s finally past Level 20 on Tomb Raider’ swiftly followed up with ‘...I promise to be more romantic in future messages x’ and that same evening ‘Myka, believe me when I say this next question is asked with romance in mind...how are you in confined spaces? x’  
Myka chews on her lip, thrilled at Helena's clear intentions, and replies that she has no fear of small spaces that she knows of and why does Helena need to know? She is frustrated and charmed by the cryptic reply, ‘Need to know indeed. All will be revealed darling, in the meantime, a kiss x’

The week seems to drag, and by Saturday there is still another until the date that Helena is clearly planning. Tonight is Pete’s celebratory dinner and while on the phone to finalise arrangements, Kelly suggests she invite Helena along, so Myka sends her a message after getting an engaged tone on her mobile:

M: Hi Need To Know. I _know_ you said you were busy this weekend, but you are welcome to join us tonight if free - Pete’s finally celebrating promotion x

Helena doesn’t reply for a while, and when she does, it’s typically cryptic.

H: Hi Little Ms Curiosity. Unfortunately, I am busy. _You_ shall have my undivided attention after tonight. Enjoy your night, pass on my congratulations to Pete x

Myka sighs, 'undivided attention' from Helena sounds like heaven, time for just the two of them, if it's anything like the ending of their rooftop encounter she will be very content indeed.

That evening the gang head to a neighbourhood Italian restaurant. Pete, Kelly, Steve, Liam, Abigail and Myka are joined by a few more of Pete's closest pals from the force. They have a huge table, and Myka ends up sat between Abigail and a guy named Kurt, who's first comment as they sit down is an intentional flirt.

With a side nod at Myka and a big grin, he says "So, whoever planned these seating arrangements, I thank you" 

"Hey Kurt..." Rebecca, another of Pete’s force buddies, leans over, "You've no chance, she's way out of your league" 

Myka mouths a 'thank you' for the rebuff, and then Abigail pipes up "She's spoken for anyway!" and receives a glare from the topic of conversation.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Myka motions up and down her body, then turns to Kurt, "Thank you for the compliment, although I'm wondering if I should curse the seating arrangements" and she points back at Abigail who throws up her hands in shock.

Kurt laughs easily, "Oh I like you two” 

They do, the food is great, and Pete makes a little speech that has everyone in stitches at how groan worthy his jokes are. At the end he suggests they go dancing, there’s a friendly bar they’ve been to before with a small dance floor and disco every weekend. Everyone is up for it, so the check is paid, and they set off to walk the three blocks to the bar. Myka is relaxed, this is a good group and Pete’s friends from the force are good fun. They are just at the corner ready to cross when Myka realises she’s left her jacket at the restaurant,

“Urgh, guys, I’m just gonna run back, I left my jacket!” she says and turns to go  
“Hey I’ll come with you” Steve offers  
“No, it’s fine I’ll be two minutes” she scoots off and waves over her shoulder when she hears Pete yelling, “We’ll wait here!”

She walks quickly, and as she approaches the Italian she sees a familiar figure walking out of the restaurant just beyond. It’s Helena, she looks stunning in a simple black dress, pale skin with dark locks resting on her bare shoulders. Myka is just about to call out to her when Helena turns to say something to the person now emerging from the same doors. This woman is also stunning, tall, short blonde hair cropped close to frame her elfin features. Myka stops in her tracks, something makes her step close into the wall, a residual fear creeps down her spine as she watches this woman touch Helena’s arm in familiarity. They are talking, facing each other and although Helena doesn’t reciprocate, she doesn’t stop the woman hold her by placing a hand under each elbow. Helena’s head drops, her hair a curtain and Myka aches to see the familiar gesture as she runs a hand up, through her hair and pulls it back to fall in place. As she does this, the other woman leans forward head to one side, then dips down and moves to kiss Helena.  
Myka turns away, she turns and moves back the way she came, eyes blurred, mind whirling, gut clenching, she’s had this feeling before and she never wanted to experience it again. This feels worse, the betrayal of such promise, such potential, because in that first sighting of Helena she’d known that she was falling in love with her. After such a short time, she was falling hard and fast, and now....She stops suddenly when she realises she’s almost reached the others, jacket forgotten once again. Wiping her eyes, she strides forward, “Silly me I didn’t have a jacket!” she manages to shrill out, feeling like her voice and body are in two entirely different places. Abigail and Kelly both turn to see Myka then glance at each other in concern. “I could’ve sworn you did, Myka, that gorgeous brown leather job…” Kelly cautiously says. “No” Myka cuts her off, then softer, “Let’s just get going” and she strides forward links with Pete and the group crosses the road. Abigail mouths ‘odd?’ at Kelly who nods but they follow on. 

When they reach their destination, Myka heads straight to the bar, orders a round of tequila slammers, with a non-alcoholic version for Pete. They all line up and down the lot, before Myka grabs both Rebecca and Kurt’s hands, dragging them to the dancefloor. Abigail says, “Something has happened”, Kelly agrees “We’ll keep an eye on her”. They do, Myka herself forgets that last week she had sworn off drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, she forgets that she normally tries to be sensible in this respect when in close proximity to Pete. She dances, she jokes, she keeps herself occupied because she doesn’t want her brain to drift. She doesn’t want her perfect memory to recall the image of Helena with a perfect woman who Myka doubts has any insecurities, or clumsiness, or baggage. When the end of the night arrives, she almost, almost, grabs Kurt’s hand again for a very different purpose, but she feels Pete link her arm “Let’s get you home, Mykes” he says firmly. Myka allows herself to be guided into a cab with Abigail, and she comes down, lead balloon fast, drops her head onto Abigail’s shoulder, speaks into the silence, “I saw Helena. With another woman. I’m a fool to think I had a chance at something special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, someone may have mentioned this potential spanner in the works in comments.  
> But don't despair....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this reads right. In this first attempt at a fic I'm learning a lot, and in the next I hopefully won't get so tangled up. Motivations, timelines, consistency, plot? Argh.

Helena wakes up Sunday morning feeling pretty good, all things considered. The dreaded dinner with Giselle, while typically unpredictable, had eventually cleared the air and made Helena aware of other forces at work in her professional life. They’d met at a French Bistro, one Giselle said they’d been to a few times when they were together, but Helena honestly couldn’t remember it. She had dressed to impress, not for sentimental reasons, but to feel confident in her current life. Claudia, who had arrived to look after Christina, wolf-whistled and Christina herself had shocked the both of them by asking, innocence personified “Are you meeting Myk...Ms Bering, mom?”

Claudia, from behind Christina had mouthed an ‘Oh!’ at Helena and spun to escape to the kitchen. “Actually, not tonight darling, just meeting an old business acquaintance” The lie came easily, in Helena’s eyes Giselle was strictly off limits to Christina. She did however grasp at the opening to discuss Myka. “Would it bother you, if I was going out with Myka?” 

Christina, almost as tall as her mom, walks over and gives her a hug, “You like her, she likes you. I like her too, mom.” Helena feels herself tearing up for some reason, hugging Christina back she asks, ”How did you…?”  
“Mom, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes” she rolls hers, “Well, it was once I spied you holding hands at the diner, and then I just thought back to other times I’ve see you two talking…then Myka...Ms Bering asked if we wanted to go to the diner again...so...”  
“There was me thinking I was being discreet.” Helena chuckles, “Thank you, I knew you liked her but it’s good to hear you say it. I’m glad because I do too, very much.”  
Claudia returns with drinks, “You’re gonna be late, HG” she says.  
“Yes, thank you” then she turns to Christina, “Darling, we’ll talk again about this, ok?” Christina nodded and then Helena left for the restaurant. 

When she’d seen Giselle, she hadn’t known what to expect, how she’d feel. The woman was still beautiful, and Helena could appreciate that, but she didn’t feel any pull at all. This was not the same Giselle who left so many years ago. She clearly had an older head, wiser and clued up - like Helena herself, she supposed. 

“Hel…” spoken with affection, Giselle had stood up and embraced her as she reached their table. “You look amazing”  
“So do you Giselle, life is treating you well?” They’d sat, ordered a bottle of wine and started to tentatively catch up on each other’s lives.

Giselle had enquired after Christina, and Helena had spoken guardedly, but couldn’t hide the pride and Giselle had teared up, tried to apologise. “Giselle, I’ve never forgiven you for how you left, but I understand why you decided to. Let’s not…” Helena had found that although she’d imagined this night as a chance to berate her ex, it seemed a pointless exercise now they were there, being amicable after so long. Over dessert, and later as they left the restaurant, Giselle had undone most of the evening and belied Helena’s original impression.

“Hel, I’m here on business as you know…” Helena’s instincts had kicked in, she still remembered that tone, Giselle wanted something from her. “Here it comes…” Helena muttered, “I knew it wouldn’t be so simple”  
“Hel, please, just hear me out.” Giselle sighed, “I have wanted to see you again, truly, but until this cropped up I’ve not found the courage. I’ve a client…” She’d looked at Helena directly, “A client who is willing to pay a large sum of money for Warehouse 12”  
Helena had almost spat her drink out, “Pardon? You are here to try and take my business from me?”  
“Not take, Helena, offer a very generous amount. Give you an enormous profit, a chance to enjoy the money, think of what Christi…”  
“Don’t you dare, Giselle” Helena seethed, and Giselle had held her hands up, seeming to back down. They’d sat in silence for a moment, until Giselle spoke, tone contrite “I’m sorry Helena. I did say it would be fruitless." she’d smiled softly, suddenly nostalgic "I told them you are fiercely protective, and also proud of your work."  
"That’s not changed, you are correct. Now, who is after the Warehouse?"  
Giselle refused to reveal details, "That's confidential, Helena, you know that." Helena had scoffed at the avoidance, "Come on, insider tip?" but Giselle just shook her head.  
"Ok" Helena says, "in any case, I want you to give them a very clear message: move on."

Over coffee they’d settled back into a truce of sorts, Helena even detected gentle flirting from Giselle but she was so not open to it that it washed over her. When they left the restaurant, Giselle had caught her off guard, grabbing her arms tightly as she turned to say goodbye. “Hel...Helena. Seeing you...I still…it would be fun, for old time’s sake..?” The low whisper and still familiar look in Giselle’s eyes had alerted Helena, who had looked at the ground, exasperated, “Giselle, why are you doing this?”. Then, as she raised her head, Helena had heard Giselle sigh “Because we were really good together” before she’d dipped down and pressed her lips to Helena’s. Shocked, Helena had taken a moment to react, when Giselle started to tug at her elbows she’d pulled away, crossed her arms across her body, “What are you doing?” she’d hissed, and Giselle had flinched. 

“Giselle, aside from us being so far in the past, I am seeing someone, someone special” Helena had thought of Myka and it calmed her down, “I told you this…..I didn’t think you’d...”  
“I’m sorry, Helena, please...” Giselle went quiet, “I’m sorry, again. I’ve been alone recently, but that’s no excuse.” She’d moved to the edge of the sidewalk, hailed a cab. “You do seem...happy...whoever it is, they are very lucky, to have your love.”  
Helena had moved forward and drawn Giselle into a hug, “Thank you, Giselle. Take care of yourself” and then she’d slid into the cab and was gone. 

So this Sunday morning, Helena is thinking about a word Giselle used, ‘love’, it scares her and excites her at the same time. That another person can see that in her. She wants to see Myka, not to tell her this but just to see her, to hear her, to touch her and remind herself that she is real. She leaves a message when Myka doesn’t answer her mobile, inviting her to dinner today, inviting her to her home for the first time. 

\---

In another part of Brooklyn, Myka Bering has a feeling of deja vu. Her head is thumping, her mouth is dry and her eyes are red. A hangover, exacerbated by the reason for it. The sight of Helena Wells with another woman, a woman who Myka fears she could never measure up to. She buries her head in a pillow, tries to stop running over last night, she hardly remembers most of it, but knows she almost made a very big mistake with one of Pete's friends. Her phone rings, with a groan she reaches for it, it’s just gone nine thirty and Helena’s name is on the screen. Closing her eyes, Myka tries to shut the sound out until it goes to voicemail, then composes a text to her best friend. 

M: Morning Pete, hope you had a good night. Sorry I was out of it, thank you for looking out for me x 

P: That’s what friends are for. Are you ok? Worried about you. x

M: Are you free? I could do with lending one of your shoulders x

P: Sure thing Mykes, I’ll see you soon. X

Myka drags herself out of bed, and into the shower so that when Pete arrives she feels more normal. She’s on the couch sipping a strong coffee when he knocks.  
“Mykes” he says softly when he sees her face. When he pulls her into his arms the tears come. “Pete. I saw Helena, last night, I saw her” she whispers into his sweatshirt, “She was with another woman…”  
“Myka, what…”  
“I saw them kiss, Pete. This woman was stunning…why did I think...”  
“Myka, _you_ are stunning”  
She laughs bitterly, “That doesn’t seem to prevent people cheating on me. I mean we'd never officially said we were together, exclusive..but...”  
Pete sighs, he's angry but also confused, "She is so into you Myka, anyone with eyes can see that, I don't get it."  
Myka draws in a shaky breath, "I think, now that I've said it, I don't want to talk about it yet. Can we watch your awful cartoons or some mind numbing film?"  
"Sure Mykes" So they do, they spend the rest of the morning on the sofa after Pete calls Kelly, and he turns Myka's mobile to silent. 

Myka wakes to find her her feet across Pete’s lap, he is snoring at the opposite end of the sofa. It's 12:30 on the clock above the TV, and there's a knocking sound, so she prods him awake with her foot and nods towards the door. He groggily looks at her "Who..?" he starts then just shakes his head and gets up. Myka hears the dulcet tones of Abigail and feels relieved, for an instant she thought it might have been Helena. When Abigail flops into an armchair, attired in a purple onesie, she grimaces at Myka, "I'm not so smug this Sunday morning, never let me touch red wine again"  
"Sunday afternoon. Have you only just got up?" Myka says, finding the energy to tease her friend "The amazing Abigail, only just up after midday"  
Abigail pulls her tongue at Myka, just as Pete returns from a trip to the bathroom.  
"I actually woke up an hour ago, and my first thought aside from 'kill me now' was 'oh, Myka saw HG...'" She stops when she sees Myka's face fall, then continues, "...and I thought I should check in on you, but Pete beat me to it."  
"Please, both of you, don't fuss. I should've known she was too good to be true..." Myka tries, tries to put on a brave face, but Abigail does like to probe, and she does. "Why do you say that Myka? Maybe it's you who are too good to be true" she smiles, "You didn't say, last night, what you saw..?"

Myka exhales slowly, looks up at the ceiling, "I went back to get my jacket, and I saw her up ahead, she came out of the restaurant next to ours....she was..." She looks down, blinking "...beautiful, but then so was the woman with her. They were talking, this woman had hold of her arms, and Helena...she ran her hand through her hair...as she does when she's...." Myka stops, purses her lips then continues, "...and then this woman kissed her...and I just had to get away, I turned and I got away." 

Pete has a strange look on his face “You should talk to her at least, you saw this woman kiss _her_...but not the other..."  
She interrupts him, “Pete, are you my best friend, or HGs?” she find herself quietly laughing, semi hysterical through tears she didn't realise had fallen.  
Myka now knows the look he's giving her 'I know you Myka Bering, you are just going to crawl into a shell and hide'. He might be right, she doesn't know yet, she's confused, was so sure of what she'd seen, and now her own friends are making her doubt herself.  
Abigail clears her throat, "I agree with Pete that you need to ask her...it sounds kind of one-sided, and honestly Myka, the way she looks at you." She pauses, then says "When I was chatting with Claudia and Leena at the party, they were saying how happy HG has been recently and they put it down to you."  
"Ha!" Myka says, wiping her face  
"I noticed there was a voicemail on your phone" Pete persists.  
"Yeah, she rang this morning" Pete picks her phone up, looks at her questioningly and when she nods in resignation he finds the message and hits play.

_’Myka, I...I hope you had a good night, darling. I’ve been thinking, if you are free today would you like to come over for dinner? I can give you the grand tour of my decrepit terrace garden…anyway…I can’t wait until Tuesday to see you. If that sounds a bit pathetic, then so be it. I’m pathetic for you. Call me.’_

Abigail pipes up without thinking, "She's pathetic for you." Myka's gut clenches, it's such a sweet invite. Helena's voice is nervous and soft, and she can imagine the tiny smile on her face as she confesses her state of mind.

“Myka, you should talk to her” Pete repeats, and Abigail nods then stands to leave, "I'm going to leave you two best buds alone, Pete's got your back, but just ask me if you want me to dig, I could ask Claudia..."  
"No!" It comes out harsher than intended, "Sorry, Abigail, I'm still half asleep, not thinking clearly and if I'm going to speak to anyone it should be Helena."

When Abigail has gone back to her own apartment, Pete scoots up closer.  
"I just have such a fear of being hurt again" she whispers, "I'm hurt now."  
"That asshole has a lot to answer for" he mutters, doesn't have to mention Sam's name for Myka to know, and she knows. She knows Sam is the reason she thinks the worst, doubts her own worth, finds the first reason to push away before she is devastated. She knows that Helena unwittingly helped her before, when she was rebuilding her confidence after him, making her feel human and wanted, desired. She knows that she is scared to admit what she already feels for Helena, that the sight of her last night knocked her for six in more ways than one.

As if he's reading her mind, Pete says "What does your gut tell you Mykes? Either you don't feel enough for her to give it a chance, or you feel so much that it's absolutely worth the risk in the long run."  
"My gut is in knots" she smiles hesitantly, doesn't say what her heart says _absolutely worth the risk_ , just her head, "I need a bit of time then I'll speak to her."  
He nods, satisfied, "I hope my gut is right too" he says, pulling her back into a hug.

\---

That afternoon, Helena and Christina have gone to the park for some fresh air, she’s not heard from Myka and is starting to worry. It's very unlike her to not text back at least, so Helena messages her now, while they are sat on a park bench having hot chocolate. 

H: Hi Myka, I trust you did have a good night but are paying for it now? Let me know you are ok, the invite still stands for tonight. X

After about five minutes a reply comes through, and Helena frowns a little at the shortness of it. 

M: Can't make tonight, sorry x

H: Sorry to hear that, hope you are well. Would a hot chocolate help? Christina and I are having one now, delicious x

M: No, but thank you. Say hello to Christina. x

Helena does that, Christina is disappointed Myka isn’t coming over. “Did she drink too much on her night out?” she asks. “It would seem so darling” Helena says, but the short unplayful responses give her the nagging feeling all is not well. 

She doesn't hear from Myka again that night, or the whole of Monday. On Tuesday she arrives at school to meet Christina, who has managed to sprain her ankle following a poor execution of a backward flip fooling around in gym. "Darling, what _were_ you doing?" she says as they leave. "Mmmm showing off, I guess" Christina grimaces, hobbling along. "Well, I'm not sure you should be fencing tonight" Christina groans in protest and as Helena starts to mildly lecture about consequences, she spots Myka walking toward their end of the corridor.  
She looks up and Helena smiles brightly but feels herself falter as Myka gives her a conflicted, indecisive look, before stopping in front of them. She notices they are stood outside the first aid room. "Is everything ok?" she is half looking at Christina, avoiding meaningful eye contact with Helena, who says, "My daughter has sprained her ankle, I was just saying she should probably miss fencing tonight"  
Christina starts to protest again but Myka raises a hand in agreement, "You mom is right, Christina, you need to rest it at home."  
Surprisingly compliant, Christina mumbles "Yes, Ms Bering"  
"Now why can't she accept my prescription quite so readily!" Helena quips, but earns only a guarded smile and feels her chest tighten. Even more so when Myka says quickly, almost relieved, "Plus, now there is no trip to the diner after club, young lady."  
Helena wants quite desperately to touch her, ask her what is wrong, but it's not the place, and Christina is talking, "Aww, I forgot about our dinner date! Sorry mom, sorry Ms Bering..."  
They both nervously laugh and Myka takes the opportunity to glance at her watch, gesturing behind her, "I need to go..." she looks tired, and Helena senses hesitation again before she says, "I'll call you, ok?" and all Helena can do is nod. 

It's not until later that night that her phone makes her jump as it buzzes right next to her ear where she's laying on the sofa. It's Myka, but it's just a text.

M: How is the patient?  
H: Milking it.  
M: Helena, I need to talk to you but not now, in person. Can we meet up?

Helena feels her insides lurch, and despite Myka's text, she dials her number for it to only ring through to her voicemail, so she hangs up.

H: Please tell me we are ok, you are confusing me, what's happened?  
M: Let's meet up, please. 

Helena is frustrated, confused and annoyed. She feels in the dark, Myka has withdrawn from her, when they had just got back to such a good place. They should be on a date Saturday, she has something lined up that she knows Myka will love, and instead they are meeting for coffee and a 'talk'. She can't help but think they are about to end before even starting, again. 

She rings Claudia, her sounding board and the one likely to give her truly honest take on it, but in the end she almost makes her feel worse. Claudia attempts a joke, but fails miserably, "Hey, and I’ve been taking bets on when the wedding will be"

"Not helpful, Claudia" Helena says, "I honestly don't know if I've done something or it's to do with Myka's family maybe."

"It's like Giselle has hexed you"

"Again, not helpful" Helena sighs, "The fact is, seeing Giselle cemented for me what I could imagine with Myka and Christina...but honestly I'm feeling frustrated right now."

"It's not great backing off without warning, but until she tells you what's up you HG are going to fester and that is not good for you. You should be up front, HG, tell her how you feel. The good and the bad..." Claudia says quietly, "You've the HG charm as backup"

"That's all well and good if somebody wishes to _be_ charmed" Helena says dejectedly and Claudia can't say anything to that, so she changes to subject onto work matters and Helena is grateful for that distraction.

\---

When she saw Helena and Christina in the corridor, Myka had almost, almost fled, but she couldn't. Helena's face had been so...hopeful...nervous...and apprehensive. The sight of her made Myka catch her breath, and she’d almost blurted out there and then, _'Who was she, who is she, and how can you seem so innocent and endearing to me after what I saw?'_ Instead, she’d focussed on Christina and, despite the sprained ankle, was relieved that she was unable to make class or that she herself didn’t have to use an excuse not to go to the diner. She’d seen confusion in Helena’s eyes, hurt even, and this made Myka hesitate again, doubt what she’d seen. So when she said she would call Helena it had been a lie, a concession to assuage the worry. So now, by text, they have arranged to meet on Saturday for coffee, not any grandly planned date.

Myka is resigned to whatever Saturday brings, but at the end of the week when she passes Abigail’s open classroom door and sees Abigail chatting to Claudia, she worries. Then her feet make her turn around and head straight into the room. The pair are startled by her sudden appearance and just stare at her at first, while Myka stares back. Abigail moves towards her, guilty expression plastered on her face, “Myka...I was just talking with Claudia here…”  
“I asked you not to say anything” Myka says sternly  
“Hey, Myka” Claudia steps forward, “I think there’s been a big misunderstanding”  
“Is that so” she states  
Abigail appears to brace herself, “Myka, we were just having a project talk and the subject of you two cropped up, don’t be mad” Her eyes soften, and Claudia jumps in then, “HG was meeting an old ex that night and not in a 'let's get back together' kind of way"  
Myka just continues to stare at them both, doesn't know what to think, "I feel like I've walked into an ambush" she mutters, "It looked more like 'maybe we could get back together' to me"

Abigail’s eye’s flare for a fraction of a second before she touches Myka’s arm, “You said yourself, you left. Did you see HG reciprocate?”  
“Well, no..”  
“Believe me, I have seen HG kissing back, I’ve seen her kissing _you_ back” Claudia contributes and as Myka’s questioning look forms, she says, smirking “Popped up to Liam's roof to find you both, but had to retreat due to the flames, hot stuff.”  
Myka blushes at the memory of that heated moment, and the doubts she was attributing to a desperate wish to be wrong are growing stronger in her mind.  
Claudia's face turns serious now, "Myka, I'm sorry, but I need to say this" and she stands right in front of Myka now. "HG means the world to me, and right now she is hurt and confused because she thinks you are going to break this 'thing' off, and it took her a while to open herself to you again."  
"...she was concerned about Christina..." Myka whispers, remembering what Helena had said. "Yes" says Claudia, "The woman you saw her with left Helena when C was four years old. She lived with them, and she left them for her career. What you saw, it was not some emotional reunion, in fact HG was unhappy when I asked her about it afterwards. You should speak to her, even though she'll probably kill me for telling you this."  
Myka is trying to process this new information, and all she can come up with is _I need to see Helena._

Abigail has been quiet throughout and she looks at Claudia, "Those two seriously need to work on their communication skills" and earns a sage nod from the red head.  
Myka stirs. "Claudia, will HG be at your offices now?" She unlocks her phone as Claudia nods, "What's the address, I don't even know it, or where they live. We are crazy."  
"No comment..." Claudia says, "If it helps, HG can be obtuse too. If it also helps, I am taking Christina home today. She'll be there." Myka sees she is smiling encouragingly, then she turns to Abigail, "Now that's in hand, lets pick up where we left off!"  
Myka gives them a suspicious look before expressing her gratitude to them, then she turns to leave, working out the route to Warehouse 12 as she does.

Forty minutes later she is riding the huge elevator of a renovated industrial building up to the Warehouse 12 floor. At the top, before she can open the door, it's opened from the other side and she's faced with Liam, Leena and Todd, coats on ready to leave. They pile in, but Myka is stood still until she feels a gentle push from behind, she hears Leena's voice "She's in her office, far left". Myka jumps as the elevator door is shut behind her, then forces herself to move forward and through the large open plan space. She sees what must be Claudia's workspace, equipment and models spread across a huge workbench; then a very neat desk with a number of plants alongside a draughtsman board - Leena's she surmises. To the left is an office with floor to ceiling windows and open blinds, she can see Helena sat behind her desk, her chair turned away, facing an external window. She's reading, hair falling forward slightly and Myka walks to the door slowly, apprehension running throughout her body, wondering if this will be a disaster. She knocks quietly on the open door, and Helena doesn't look up, mock grumbles "I said start your weekend early...that's an order!" Myka smiles with affection, she'd heard Helena was a good boss and she can believe it, but that semi pout must earn her plenty of concessions too.

"Helena" 

Helena looks up in confusion, "Myka" she breathes, and Myka can see a mirror of her own apprehension. Neither of them move or speak, then Myka thinks back to Abigail and Claudia, so suddenly steels herself.  
"Helena" she repeats, just as suddenly unsure of her words. Helena frowns, stands, drops the report to her desk and says "Is this the 'talk'?" Myka can't quite place the tone, there's an edge to it and she winces. "I...I owe you an apology, I just hope I've not already messed up"  
Helena closes her eyes for a moment "Ok" and when she opens them she turns and walks to the large window, "Before...I need to say this, Myka" 

Myka has stepped into the office and makes her way to stand alongside Helena, a body's width between them. The view looks out over similar buildings, but adjust your head to look along a certain street and the waters of the Hudson are visible.  
"For a long time I've floundered in relationships, they've been short lived. Meeting someone I feel comfortable with and trust is not easy. The fact we met through Christina and that she adored you before I even laid eyes on you, well..." Helena pauses, "...then you went home, and I realised you weren't coming back, I had to accept it, after all what could a few dates mean..." Myka chances a glance to her side and she sees Helena shake her head, as if in disbelief. "Then when I saw you again, of course at the bloody school of all places" she huffs, "...it was like there hadn't been the years in between."  
Helena looks up now, catches her eye, and Myka sees something in them that moves her.  
"Helena..." But she's hushed by a slight shake of the head.  
"Myka, when I thought Christina had an issue with you, that was what mattered to me, you know this. But it's not just some over protective instinct, or denying my own happiness over her whims, she's been caught in the middle before" she looks back to the view. Before she can interrupt, because she feels she must now, Myka hears words that make her falter. "Christina seems to be becoming invested in this, in you, in us. If I'm honest I'm a little angry with the sudden change in temperature, because I don't know what I've done, if it's even me." Her voice drops "So, what you have to say now is very important, I can't have us both being hurt again."

"I know" is all Myka can say, it's barely a whisper and her mind is fumbling for the right words, but in the end all she can do is say what comes to it and hope to convey her sentiments in the right way. "I know. That Christina, and you, were hurt." Helena looks at her, curious, but Myka ploughs on. "Last Saturday, I saw you Helena, I saw you kiss another woman" Helena's eyes widen, she opens her mouth to speak but Myka stops her, "No, let me..." She sighs heavily, turns so her back is to the window, half sits on the ledge, looks up to see pensive dark eyes studying her, then averts her eyes to stare at a memory.  
"I saw you, you were...breathtaking...and then she was holding you and when she kissed you, I ran...it's happened to me before and I just..." she looks down, at her fingers, "I assumed the worst. Instead of talking to you, confronting you even, I did my usual thing. I withdrew, and I know now that I've hurt you. It's not a nice thing to be ignored, I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Giselle" Helena's voice is low, "Her name is Giselle. Myka, she made a pass, I rejected her. But you weren't to know that."  
"No. No, I wasn't, but I should have been upfront. It's something I need to work on, not sitting on things that affect my relationships. If I didn't have my friends, or you yours then I probably wouldn't even be here now." She explains her encounter with Abigail and Claudia, "But don't be mad at Claudia."  
Myka feels movement, and then Helena is there, closer, she feels fingers lightly touch the back of her right hand which is grasping the window ledge. They rest there, "It seems there is plenty we don't yet know about each other"

"Helena, I _want_ to know you." She flips her hand over, so that fingertips now rest in her palm. Then she clasps her fingers shut, until Helena's are held still, warm and soft. "I don't think we've even said what we are, if we need to. It seems I need to be better at sharing. If that is, you want to...be together."  
Helena is runs her other hand through her hair in that way that is already so familiar to Myka. Perhaps that is just the circumstances they seem to find themselves in. "I do, Myka. Maybe I should have mentioned that I was seeing Giselle, but I so wanted to keep the past compartmentalised." She smiles, tentative, vulnerable, and Myka is hopeful. "Myka. Seeing Giselle was strange, but it did tell me something. That I can imagine the possibility of a life with you so far from, so much better for me and for Christina than I ever had with her or anyone."  
Myka squeezes Helena's fingers, humbled by her words, "When I first saw you coming out of the restaurant, I almost ran to you, in that moment I realised how much you mean to me...and it's scary, because really, in the grand scheme how long have we actually known each other, been in each other's presence even?"  
"You will have seen Christina more" Helena chuckles now, and Myka feels the tension easing moment by moment. "That's no bad thing though...gave you a head start in her estimations..."  
Myka stands, they are inches apart, but she still has lingering insecurities, "That is a bonus, but Helena it's _your_ affection I seek. Forgive me, can we just start this week over?"  
Myka finds that she can't look her in the eye, her own eyes are dropped low, staring at their hands which are now joined between them.  
"Myka...Look at me" _that voice_ , Myka can feel herself blush as she looks up into an intense gaze. Helena leans in and presses lips to the skin by her ear, whispers, "I think we are both forgiven." She kisses the lobe of Myka's ear, murmurs "Sunday", her left temple "Monday" a now closed eyelid "Tuesday", her right cheek, "Wednesday", brushes lips against her jaw, nips gently, "Thursday" before Myka senses lips barely apart from her own. Myka whispers "Friday" so that her mouth is parted in invitation, and it's accepted as Helena kisses her. Soft, slow, sweet. Conveying their mutual wish to be together, to clarify, to learn, to communicate and push past this stop start they've found themselves in. _What is this?_ , Myka is thinking now, even as she feels arms slip around her waist, as she pushes her hands up and into smooth hair. Unbidden, her mind offers _It feels like love_ , and she breaks the kiss and Helena's eyes are closed still, lips parted, glistening, and she is beautiful and waiting because she knows it's just a pause. "H.G. Wells..." Myka smiles to herself, watches those lips curve upward before pushing her own back into the kiss, urgent, passionate and needy. Minutes later, Helena breaks the kiss for air but holds tight, chin nestled in the crook of her neck and Myka almost can't believe they have arrived at this point after this past week. Helena shifts, sighs "I hate to end this moment with something so mundane, however, I have the task of picking up groceries on the way home, or I'll have a hungry child tonight." Myka squeezes her, "We can't have that, how about I take you both out, make up for her missing out on Tuesday?"  
Helena lifts her head, looks up at Myka who thinks she sees surprise in her eyes, but when she speaks, there's just contentment, "That would be lovely Myka, much as right now I just want to stay here...." she plants a quick kiss on her lips, "...that would be lovely."

They spend a little more time there, kissing, holding, breathing each other's scent before reluctantly pulling apart. In comfortable silence, Helena gathers her things, locks up and they ride the elevator down before making their way back to the loft apartment Helena and Christina live in. 

"Wow, Helena" Myka says when they step through the door and into a large, modern apartment with a huge kitchen diner and adjacent lounge, where she spots Christina and Claudia on the sofa. "It's home..." is all Helena can say before a shriek from Claudia grabs their attention.  
"Hey, Little C! That was a low move!" Claudia has a games controller held high above her head.  
"In it to win it Big C!" Christina jumps and spins back to the sofa holding a thumb to her nose, wiggling her fingers at Claudia, before she spots them, "Mom your home!"  
"And you are as gracious a winner as always, darling"  
"Ms Bering too?"  
Claudia twists to greet them, looking a little sheepish "Hi HG, Myka. I was just getting my butt kicked...everything ok?"  
Myka nods shyly, while Helena walks to the sofa, leaning over to whisper in Claudia's ear. Claudia appears to gulp but then gives Myka a very quick thumbs up behind Helena's back. "Right then, I gotta fly" she says happily and grabs a leather jacket, readying herself to leave.  
"Christina, Myka is treating us to dinner, get yourself ready, scoot"  
Christina grins, "Mexican burgers?" and Myka shrugs, looks to Helena "If you'd like?"  
"I suppose we had promised it for earlier this week, why not" and Christina disappears to her room while Claudia waves bye, disappearing through the apartment door with a wink. Helena snakes an arm round Myka's waist, lifts her head up to peck her cheek and murmurs "Though I'd be happy eating donuts on a park bench so long as it was with you".

\---

Later that night, Helena is back at her apartment, tea in hand, when a pyjama clad Christina hugs her. "I might have said it before, but I really like Myka, mom"  
"You like those burgers..."  
"I mean it, I'm happy for you" she grins mischievously, "I'm not going to be stroppy teen about it."  
Helena raises her eyebrows at her daughter, "Cheeky. But appreciated. It is early days though darling...and you must know that you are my priority" she pulls her back into the hug.  
"Yeah I know, mom. I'm your number one." Helena feels her escape from her arms, and watches her stepping backwards to her room, "But there's no harm in you having a number one adult to do all the boring stuff with!"  
Helena follows her down the hallway, "Night, cheeky" she calls, before heading to her own bed. At dinner tonight they'd had fun, and Helena had learned more about Myka through chatter with Christina about books, fencing, food habits and films. She'd never have guessed Myka had a weakness for twizzlers, or was a sucker for cheesy 60s romantic comedies of the Doris Day variety. Christina had taken great delight in relaying how she'd repeatedly embarrassed Helena at the home of original H.G.Wells, and they'd agreed to compare notes on the stories at a later date following Helena's protests at their 'fangirling' a H.G. other than her. It feels to Helena like a bridge has been crossed. She is now going to the movies with Myka Saturday evening, as Helena's original Saturday night plan has been postponed. Despite attempted extortion in the form of a withheld goodnight kiss she has not revealed any details, hoping it can happen at a later date - besides, she knew Myka wouldn't be able to uphold her end of that threat. She and Myka have already put other dates in the diary over the next few weeks, some involving Christina, and Helena believes that is a good thing, giving them both the reassurance of a 'next time'. She's snuggled in bed reading when her phone buzzes and she smiles as she taps the screen to answer.  
"You sound sleepy" the voice at the other end of the phone casually says.  
She chuckles "I am. Worn out by an over excited 12yr old and an equally animated but also incredibly attractive teacher I know"  
"Mmmm, you don't know the meaning of worn out" the tone of Myka's voice has Helena nearly choking on her tea, but she recovers enough to turn the tables. "Why, Ms Bering, are you offering to give me lessons?" She's rewarded by the sound of Myka coughing, "Oh Helena, I'm sorry I don't know why that came out so...."  
"...suggestive?" Helena finishes for her, "Don't apologise, just save it for a time when my eyes are not about to drop shut"  
"I won't keep you, I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you how glad I am that we cleared up a few things..."  
"I know, I'm happy too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go. The final one will be an epilogue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue will follow this...

Myka skips up the steps to her apartment building, eager to get in from the cold of early December. She retrieves a black envelope from her mailbox on which her name is written beautifully in silver pen. A faint scent of citrus hits her nose, “Helena…” she smiles broadly, wondering what she has up her sleeve this time. It has been three weeks since their heart to heart and Myka feels like she has been in a whirlwind of discovery - about Helena, Christina and the city. They have resumed their theme of finding new places and activities to surprise the other with, and in the process are opening up more, sharing themselves. It may be a little known restaurant, an historic walk, a beautiful sunset view of the city or even a challenge - Helena has been taking part in the extra fencing practice that has quickly become a Sunday afternoon routine. Myka visits for lunch, before they clear a suitable space along the huge open plan floor, as Helena determines to catch up with Christina’s development. Myka takes great pleasure in explaining and adjusting Helena’s stance, while Christina rolls her eyes and takes pleasure in not giving an inch to her mom. Myka is quickly learning that Christina has the playful, competitive streak of Helena, but also the kind, protective nature that her mom displays around those she loves.

Once in her apartment Myka prepares a warm drink and sits on a breakfast bar stool to carefully open the envelope. Inside is a single sheet of paper, a note in typewriter font:

_You are cordially and covertly invited to an event deep in the bowels of the city. Should you choose to attend, you will be rewarded with a journey of discovery, maybe a few scrapes and bumps, but certainly a unique musical experience (a $20 contribution for the performers would be very welcome)._

_To attend, meet at the location which will be text to you on the second Friday of this month. Please follow the instruction of the guides who greet you, identifiable by the multi colored ribbons tied to their lapels. Do as they say, no questions._

_Be aware, this event carries some legal and physical risks. Do not attend if this makes you uncomfortable. Once it begins you cannot leave for two hours. Strictly no cameras, cell phones must be turned off. Please do not share information about the event at all - online or otherwise. Wear comfortable shoes and be prepared for the cold. Bring candles and a flashlight. There will be ladders and stairways, avoid heavy bags, bring a drink._

_Do not share this with anyone. We look forward to greeting you._

Underneath the typed portion, Helena has written in the same silver pen. ‘Myka I hope you can throw caution to the wind and attend this event with me, it will be special, Helena x’ There is also a p.s. ‘Especially do not share with our local law enforcement friends, Pete or Steve!’. 

Myka is intrigued, a little perturbed at the seemingly illegal nature of this invitation, but still. She rings Helena, who is probably still at her office. “Myka...I take it you are home..?” Helena says expectantly.  
“I am, and I appear to have a rather interesting invitation in my hands...what is this Helena?”  
“It’s something I was planning weeks ago, but the organisers had to re-arrange for various reasons we shan’t go into” she laughs nervously, “I promise you we’ll be safe, despite the warnings...Claudia and Leena have done this before, they say it’s worth it!”  
The excitement in her voice warms Myka’s heart, Helena can be so childlike in her enthusiasm, as also witnessed by her pouting displays during fencing practice.  
“Hmmm….ok, I shall throw caution to the wind, I seem to be doing that a lot recently and it’s done no harm so far” she smiles and can hear the smile in Helena's voice, “Darling, you won’t regret it!” 

\---

On the Friday in question, Myka finds herself walking two by two alongside Helena, in a line of around two hundred people. It’s thirty minutes to midnight and they have made contact with their guide but are now being quickly ushered to their destination. After ten minutes brisk pace, the guides at the front open a hatch in a side street and the people ahead start to disappear into the ground. “Where are we going?” Myka whispers, squeezing Helena’s hand. “To the centre of the earth, perhaps?” Helena quips, earning a playful bat to the shoulder.  
“Helena Wells, if I get in trouble…” Helena stops her mouth with a kiss, then winks before turning serious “You won’t, I promise, but we must do as they say, to stay safe.”  
Before Myka can protest it is their turn, the guide, a cheery blonde guy wearing a heavy black overcoat instructs them to descend the ladder in the hatch, use their torches once they reach the bottom and follow the guide they will meet there. Myka shoots Helena a nervous glance “Down the rabbit hole we go” she says, before turning and starting her descent, closely followed by Helena who hums a tune as they go. 

When they reach the bottom, they are in a long tunnel with high graffiti covered walls either side. All the descendents have turned their torches on, and there are candles in nooks and crannies along the path. “I’m glad that’s over” Helena hisses quietly, “It seems I am not a fan of descending a ladder in darkness.” She pulls out their torches from the messenger bag she has slung across her back.  
“Is that why you were humming the Darth Vader theme on the way down?” Myka chuckles as she links their arms together and shuffles along. “Oh, is that what is was? It just popped into my head..” In the dim light, Myka can see her suddenly shake her head “That’ll be thanks to the Star Wars marathon I’ve been subjected to this week in the office. Claudia has been testing the latest portable projection systems, and of course has to have something suitably sci-fi on screen while she does so.” Myka loves these little snippets of Helena’s day that she hears, aside from the endearingly exasperated nature of Helena’s words, she feels closer to her life a little more each time. It also reaffirms for her what she already knows, that their immediate friendships groups seem to knit together so well, and it’s reassuring. 

The line ahead starts to snake downwards as they come to a stairway, which they follow a number of flights down, until they arrive at a series of interconnecting spaces, also adorned with imaginative graffiti and candlelight. Central to these is a single cavernous space, so high that the top is lost in darkness. In the middle of this area is a raised concrete area on which stands a small drum kit, a portable keyboard, a number of brass instruments and a single microphone stand with four amplifiers dotted around the platform. The intrepid explorers spill into the area at a steady pace and soon enough a few hundred people are spread around the makeshift stage, and some have found alcoves above.  
“Ladies and gentlemen!” booms a man who has jumped up and now clutches the mic in a gloved hand, “Welcome to a magical musical moment. Thank you for your patience and goodwill, we shall be down here for just under two hours and at the end please please wait for instruction from this mic only. Be safe, and enjoy!” He waves his hand and a group of people dressed in formalwear squeeze through the crowd and take to the stage. A dark haired woman dressed in a red silk dress stands at the mic ready as a single trumpet sounds, quickly followed by the rest of the brass, drums and keys in a rhythmic melody, a jazz/pop hybrid that fills the room and instantly has the crowd moving. The singer joins them, voice clear and sensuous _‘I can’t stop shaking, the room has a groove in the floor, It’s almost earthquaking, Uhuh...’_

Myka turns to look at Helena alongside her, she can’t help the wide crooked grin on her face. She barely has time to mouth “Wow” before Helena has grabbed her waist in one hand and a hand in the other to pull her round into a dance. “Caution to the wind?” Myka asks, laughing, recognising the smug look Helena gets when she’s so, so right about something. Over the next few hours they are treated to music from different performers, to dance to, to sway to, and get lost in the atmosphere of an abandoned underground world filled with life. They dance with fellow clandestine concert goers, and despite the cold start, most people have stripped out of their coats, scarves and gloves. The original performer is back for the last few songs, and she takes to the stage with a wink and a promise of some final crowd pleasers. 

Myka is pressed into Helena’s back, surprisingly firm arms hold her own in place, looped around Helena's midriff. She is delirious with joy from the evening, from being with Helena, from having her so close. Myka leans down to kiss the skin just behind Helena’s ear, whispers “Just so you know, if we don’t get out of here alive...I’ve had a wonderful night.” Helena twists her head up and back, gives Myka a look that can only be described as smouldering, “Who said it’s over once we emerge from here?” Myka is speechless at the tug she feels low in her stomach, so she leans down to kiss inviting lips and Helena twists her body now, brings her hands up round Myka’s neck and they get lost in each other as the music continues. A slow sensuous tune of love and belonging echoes around them, and when they part lips to rest their foreheads together, Myka feels overwhelmed with the emotions swirling around her brain and seemingly her body too.  
“Helena..” she closes her eyes, wants to say the words, worries it’s too soon.  
“I know...I feel it too” Helena says in hushed tones, as she holds the back of Myka’s neck lightly. Myka opens her eyes, sees the love in Helena’s and knows there is no better place for her to be than wherever she goes with this this amazing woman.  
She laughs quietly, disbelief in the moment, “I love you Helena, I love you”  
Helena exerts extra pressure to her neck, kisses her passionately before breathlessly declaring, “I’m glad you realised it, because I love you too Myka Bering, I’ve been smitten for quite some time”  
“Smitten eh?” Myka smiles, considers it, “I like that word, it’s very apt” 

They are broken out of their bubble by a cheer as the final song starts up, an upbeat jazz number that has everyone dancing, swirling and revelling in the crowd. Myka and Helena dance and twirl each other fervently, delighted in their shared realisations and the fitting chorus of the song reverberating around them. 

_I have never dreamed it_  
Have you ever dreamed a night like this  
I cannot believe it  
I may never see a night like this  
When everything you think is incomplete  
Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek  
Could you ever dream it  
I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this 

When they do emerge from the same hatch onto the street, they breath in the sharp fresh air and stride out as instructed by the man with the mic ‘just leave, walk, run in all directions, and remember, no sharing on social media or your fantastic organisers will be in serious trouble!’.  
It’s gone 2am and before they realise it they’ve walked a few blocks, holding hands and chatting about the night. They find themselves near to the High Line, “Do you remember?” Helena says, smiling, pulling on Myka’s arm to lead her up a stairway. “Of course I do” Myka acquiesces and soon they are sat on the bleaches style bench seating which looks out over the road through a large overhanging gallery.  
“I must be mad dragging us up here, it’s freezing!” Helena blows into her gloved hands.  
“It’s a good job I love you” Myka revels in the ease with which she can say that and earns an appreciative look from Helena. Myka thinks back to the last time they were there. "You know, that wasn't really me" she confesses, "the first time we met" and she knows what she is trying to say under Helena's curious gaze. "The flirting, the boldness, the feeling instantly comfortable with someone new" Myka looks up from their gloved hands, now held together in her lap. "That was _you_ , I was compelled by you. That, and having lived here for some months - you learn to ask or you don't get" she gestures to indicate their surroundings and lets out a short sharp laugh.

Helena looks down at their hands now and she pulls them apart so she is holding one in each of her own. She looks up at Myka and can make out the green hue of her eyes under the lamp lighting, a bottom lip is being gently gnawed at by her teeth, cold breath visible as she exhales.  
"Then. I _compel_ you now." Helena sighs, smiling wolfishly and tugging slightly, so that Myka's eyes widen and her lips part. They are both compelled. To drop eyes to lips, to tilt heads slightly and pause...an anticipatory inch away, before they press their lips together again. It's so soft, so tender, just so much that a noise is released from the back of Myka's throat. Helena increases the pressure slightly, swipes her tongue along that chewed lip and frees hands so that she can move her own to the small of Myka’s back, and pull them ever closer. Myka's hands snake up the front of Helena's jacket to grasp the collar, to pull, to claim.  
After a moment or two their mouths break apart, a little breathless and they sit for another moment, just holding, watching the traffic below. When Helena breaks the silence, she seeks to reassure Myka of her very real appeal, "You know, it's not true, what you said. It was you, it is you. You are beautiful, and bold, and playful and I'm so happy you felt...feel...comfortable enough with me to show it"

Myka is shocked at the next words she find herself uttering, but means them, one hundred percent, “I want...I want to take you home with me". They have danced around each other, sharing passionate kisses and exploring touches but not in the way that she wants to now. “Or you take me home, I don’t know if that’s...if Christina’s…” She’s cut off from her potentially dissuasive ramble by a finger gently stilling her lips.  
“Excuse my bluntness, but shut up and take me home” Helena’s eyes mirror her own desire, and Myka nods, then grins, yes grins when Helena stands and pulls Myka up to her feet. 

\---

They stumble out of a cab before quietly climbing the stairs to Myka’s apartment, Helena grabs each time the reach a landing, to pull her close for a kiss, whispering hot promises each time. "You do realise you are delaying....aah....us" Myka protests, "although I shouldn't complain when you do _that_ ". At her apartment door, she fumbles with her keys, and once inside flings them to a nearby table, spinning to face Helena. They are both breathing heavily, “I would blame the stairs, but honestly, Myka…” Helena places the flat palm of her right hand to her own chest and her left to Myka’s, “...this is all you…”

They stand like that, breathing, looking, anticipating. Myka senses that Helena wants her to initiate now, to cross the line. So she raises her hands to Helena’s lapels and pulls the coat in one swift motion back off her shoulders, so that Helena’s arms are yanked down to her sides, trapped. Her head falls back with a throaty moan, and Myka steps forward, places wet open kisses on Helena’s jaw, down her neck, then grunts in frustration at the lack of further exposed flesh. "Damn cold weather" she mutters and feels Helena's amusement as she drops her head forward, a curtain of immaculate hair surrounding them "I'm sure if my hands were free I could help remedy the situation". Myka smirks, pushes the coat down and as it falls to the floor, she rakes her hands back up Helena's sides, peeling off the thick sweater below, revealing a tight low cut tee. An appreciative noise rumbles in her throat as she returns her attention to Helena's neck and the now exposed line of her collarbone, dragging the material down with a single finger, tracing the pale outline of bone with her tongue, sucking at the dip where it meets a smooth, firm shoulder. Helena almost growls, places her own free hands firmly on Myka’s hips, pushes gently forward, guiding Myka “Bedroom?” she croaks and Myka mumbles incoherently before grabbing the hands at her hips and guiding them in the right direction. 

Along the way, Myka's coat is lost in similar fashion, her own sweater is pulled up over her head and gets caught halfway but Helena uses it to hold Myka's arms above her head' backed against a wall. "I hope you don't mind, I just need to..." Helena rasps, now kissing Myka's hot mouth, now licking Myka's perfect neck, now pressing a thigh between long legs. Myka exhales the breath she's been holding, drops her head forward "not fair..." she protests and Helena eventually relents, gently helping her remove the offending item, before Myka grabs her hands and tugs her to the open door of her bedroom. 

Layers are removed, odd buttons are clumsily unfastened, zips are teased open slowly and jeans peeled off, so that bare skin is revealed. This is achieved on the journey from the doorway to the bed, with barely a break in contact - kissing of lips, of necks, of arms, of chests. As they collapse on the bed they giddily look at each other, almost incredulous, before Helena’s voice, deep with lust, brings them back on track “You still have far too many clothes on...” She pulls Myka over her, slips a hand around and up her back to release the clasp of her bra. The straps are slowly pushed down before somehow it's gone, flung aside. Myka sucks in through her teeth as Helena's amazing mouth closes over a breast, tongue teasing while holding Myka tight at the small of her back. Helena is revelling in this first taste and touch, then she slides a hand down to dip her fingers below silky material and clasp firm rounded flesh. Myka gasps, then shows strength and poise to suddenly flip Helena, aiming to repay the favour. "Darling, you take my breath away" Helena whispers as Myka's hands remove her bra, roam her body, slip under her pants and drag the material down and away. "I didn't realise, how much I wanted this..." Myka breathes, "I mean...this feels..." and she captures Helena's mouth in pure unadulterated passion.

It's beyond what Myka has ever experienced, the tender exploration of her body by Helena, the feel of smooth, hot skin pressed urgently against her own, the tickle of fingers along her inner thigh and the scrape of nails across her shoulders. When Helena is above her, inside her, seemingly everywhere at once, Myka clutches tight to keep herself from soaring off the bed, demanding kisses which she hungrily takes. The loss of control is exhilarating, and when she later has Helena writhing under her touch, legs apart, back arched, mouth open in silent release, the combined feeling of power, happiness and love is exhilarating too. 

Hours later, they are lying still, Helena is draped over Myka, face buried in her neck, legs entwined, fingers laced together. A sheen of sweat and scent clings to their bodies, and there are only a few hours until the first rays of sunrise hit the room. Myka feels Helena's breathing, now slow and steady against her neck, and she softly caresses the back of her delicate hand with a thumb.  
"I love you too" Helena mumbles sleepily  
"I thought you'd dropped off..."  
"Almost, darling, almost..."  
Despite herself, Myka's practical side emerges, "Is there a time you need to be up, home?"  
Helena laughs softly, "I bloody well hope not..." She lifts her head slightly, whispers in Myka's ear, "Claudia was staying overnight, they'll be fine..."  
"Did you plan this, Ms Wells...?" Myka quirks her mouth, plants a soft kiss on Helena's forehead.  
"I wouldn't be so presumptuous, but it was always going to be a late night my love, no harm in hoping?"  
Helena's sleepy, playful tone brings a resurgence of desire to Myka "God, no, no harm at all" she growls and shifts to kiss Helena, slow and deep. When they part, Helena groans, still playful "How are you not exhausted?"  
"I am, utterly" Myka smiles, "I just don't want tonight to end"  
"Mmmmm. But just think of the days and nights to come." Helena tucks her head back into Myka, who hums in agreement before a deep sleep claims them both.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underground event is based on an article I read about illegal (50+) public gatherings in disused places such as this one: http://gothamist.com/2014/06/20/photos_inside_an_illegal_party_in_a.php#photo-1  
> I imagine it had an amazing atmosphere.  
> The style of music and singer are based on Caro Emerald and her songs 'Back it up', 'I belong to you' and finally 'A night like this'.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short jump forward and then a longer one to see where the story ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me if you are here. For a while I got slightly lost in what little plot there was, but hopefully these last few parts have felt coherent enough. Fluff warning.

_**New Years Eve** _

Helena looks in the mirror, gives her hair one last run through and watches as it satisfyingly drops into place about her shoulders. She smiles to herself, knowing it will achieve the desired effect when Myka arrives, back from her trip home to Colorado Springs. She'd foolishly offered to host a party tonight, and her hair is about the only thing that has gone to plan so far. Helena is trying not to admit it, but something about Myka going back home left her nervous, which is illogical because the circumstances are vastly different, and Myka is already back in town judging by her texts. It is crazy, but just over a week apart has felt like an age, Helena has physically missed her, and it's making her think scary thoughts about living arrangements and the possibility of spending pretty much the rest of her life with this woman. So soon, it scares and excites her, but instinct tells her she must take care not to overwhelm Myka. Just ensure she knows that she is loved.

Luckily, friends are on hand to rescue the party preparations. Leena is currently remedying the food situation, after Helena herself has contrived to use salt instead of sugar and vice versa in most of the recipes she has attempted. Claudia has taken charge of decorating "I need to _decorate_? But the Christmas tree is still up...", Helena had grimaced. "It's called dressing the room, H.G.!" Claudia had sighed down the phone line and turned up later at her door, holding a bag either side of her. She and Christina were now 'dressing the room' - two portable projectors are set up to display classic festive movies on the walls, strings of shiny silver bells and whistles are dangling from the ceiling and fairy lights adorn the terrace - which is now infinitely more presentable following Myka's adoption of it as a pet project. When Myka had seen it, she'd gasped, "Helena George Wells" she'd admonished and secretly Helena had been delighted by the use of her full name in that stern tone. "How could you neglect this space, after the places we've seen in this city...you have your very own gem right here!" So Helena's protests over lack of time due to work and so on were brushed off and Myka dragged Helena herself into the 'fun' of clearing, cleaning and refreshing paving and paintwork. Myka had planned ahead for Spring and Summer, which warmed Helena's heart, the assumption being that Myka hadn't been scared off by the intensity of their developing relationship, and the changes having a child more involved in your life can bring.

Christina has adapted naturally to the increased presence of Myka in their lives, happy to have another intelligent adult to pester, and already in Myka she sees someone she can talk to more freely about school problems. She is not her over protective mom, nor her cool gaming buddy Claudia, nor the chilled, quiet presence of Leena. Myka _knows_ the vagaries of a modern school. Myka has confided in Helena that she has shared some confidences with her daughter about her own troubled times, when Christina asked her how to help a friend. By her very nature, Myka demonstrates that although school can be stressful for a growing girl, it can also be fun and rewards are definitely to be had once you reach the other side. 

When there's a firm rap at the door, it's Christina who reaches it first, flings it open and hugs Myka as she steps through the door beaming and struggling with an overnight backpack and bags that look suspiciously full of presents. "Myka! So glad you are back, mom has been insufferable!" Myka raises an eyebrow, catches Helena's eyes and smirks, "She has?". Helena has been holding her breath and blows it out now before sending the widest, most affectionate smile she can muster towards the dishevelled, gorgeous woman still stood in the doorway. "Christina, let Myka in...and I'm sure she would appreciate some help with her bags..." Christina does as requested, relieving Myka of two large, loop handled paper bags and taking them to the lounge.  
Myka and Helena take a few steps towards each other, "Sorry I'm later than expected...my apartment was freezing and I had to..." Helena cuts her off, pulling her into a warm embrace and capturing her mouth in a kiss that says _hello, I've missed you, I love you, and I want you_. Myka breaks it off, flustered, "Well, hello to you too" she murmurs, ducking her head shyly. "I am suddenly regretting agreeing to this party, right now" Helena murmurs back, and Myka puts a cold hand to her cheek eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "Plenty of time for you to warm me up later, Helena" Myka says, smiling conspiratorially. Then "It's so good to see this face again, and to hold you..." she squeezes gently and any worries Helena may have had about Myka being away are pushed out of her mind. 

“How was Colorado?’ Helena asks while she helps Myka from her coat and takes her bag to the bedroom. Myka follows, “It was….hard, without mom, but better than expected” she says, “You know, I’ve gotten to know Tracy a hell of a lot more in the past year. Though I am here." Helena pushes the bedroom door so it is just slightly ajar, "And your father?" Helena inquires, tentatively, touching Myka's arm, watching as her eyes dart to the side, up then down. "He was. Difficult, at first. I think the initial impact of seeing me sends him into the past, but then he mellows. By the end he was sharing some of his writing with me." Helena bites her lip, considering what to say for the best, "It's not your fault, if he is difficult, as you put it. You are nothing but wonderful" and she pulls Myka into a hug, "But I'm glad you could discuss his work with him." She feels Myka draw in a large breath and blow it out again, then she brightens "Come on, let's welcome in a New Year" she says, drawing Helena in for a soft kiss, taking her hand and pulling her toward the hollering that has started up in the lounge.

 

Myka has brought the Christmas presents she wasn't able to give sooner, all beautifully wrapped, despite the odd squished bow or tag. Kelly is delighted with her box set of Hollywood classics, "Right, Lattimer" she says, "I've discussed with Myka and your re-education in the world of 'classics' begins now." Pete groans but comforts himself in the Superman comic he has been searching for, for months, while Myka struck gold in their hometown comic book emporium on her first visit. Abigail, while very appreciative of the selection of exclusive ground coffees Myka gives her ("So you stop stealing mine!" Myka had laughed) grumbled good naturedly "But I don't pop in to steal your coffee, that's just an excuse to torment you!"  
Leena is much more gracious, admiring the white flowered Orchid plant she receives "You shouldn't have, Myka, it's beautiful".  
"More plants for me to water if Leena is off!" Claudia says, but Leena chuckles "This beauty is staying home with me away from your clutches, Claudia Donovan."  
Liam is similarly happy with a bottle of Irish whiskey, but when Steve opens his present, Pete pipes up, "Hey, hey...massage oils? Myka Bering, there was me thinking you were innocence personified..." he attempts to embarrass her, but Steve turns the tables. "Pete, they are aromatherapy oils you idiot! I think you are the one with a mind in the gutter...eh Liam?" he nudges his boyfriend who coughs, his smooth demeanor wavering as it becomes clear his line of thinking was more in tune with Pete.  
"Yes...well, Claudia open yours now...!" Myka glances nervously at Christina whose brow is furrowed, looking at Liam and Pete. Helena watches these interactions happily and plants a kiss on Myka's temple, "You've put a lot of thought into these gifts" she says and Myka shrugs, crooked smile pulling into pursed lips so that Helena has no choice but to kiss them too. The sound of the Imperial March from Star Wars breaks their kiss, "I love it!" Claudia squeals, clutching the replica Darth Vader head in her hands. "It's just a pen pot, but I knew you had a thing for Star Wars so..." Myka says, glancing at Helena again, who groans "I know what is coming next..."  
"Hey guys, perfect early warning system for when the boss here gets up from her desk!" Claudia presses the button on the side of the pen pot while eyeing Leena and Liam, and the march sounds again. "Ha ha, very droll" Helena scowls, "As Todd is away, I shall have to recruit him to the dark side on his return..." she sticks a tongue out at her team.  
Christina has been inspecting each present once opened, and she picks up Claudia's now. "How come I've not seen this film yet?" she enquires. Claudia gasps, "Because I have been remiss in your education young padawan, we'll remedy that the next time these two are out having fun" she nods toward Helena and Myka sat together on the couch.

"Speaking of fun" Myka says, picking up a long, thin package and passing it to Christina, "This was mine, I want you to have it. Happy Christmas." is all she says. Christina's eyes widen as she carefully slides her hand under the paper's edge, and opens it to reveal a slightly battered black leather case. Inside is an epee sword and equipment set, Christina jumps up to throw her arms around Myka who grins, "You are around the height and build I was at your age, we'll check the grip and so on but I think it will be perfect for you. It's a good quality one, I remember saving for a year to buy it."  
"Thank you Myka, I love it" Christina gushes, still hugging her. Helena sees Pete give his best friend an affectionate thumbs up, and when Christina releases Myka, Helena takes her place to whisper in her ear. "Myka, are you sure?" and receives a tight hug back, and an equally quiet reply "Of course I am, it's perfect for her." Helena keeps hold a moment longer, fighting the stinging sensation in her eyes. "You ok?" Myka murmurs, "You have a gift waiting for you." 

Helena laughs softly, "This best not be too sentimental, or I'll lose it", before pulling away to see Christina standing before her with a cardboard tube and a small wooden box. "Now it's not quite complete, you'll need a frame, if you like it that is..." Myka blushes, so Helena opens the tube and pulls out a large vintage map of 1940s Manhattan and surrounding boroughs, depicting the subway network, beautifully drawn and coloured. "Oh Myka it's fabulous" she says, and Myka opens the wooden box to reveal different coloured cottons, pins and plain note cards. "I've started, but we can build it up as we go, and it'll need a frame, I think?" Myka says cautiously, holding up a card. It's typed - the date they first visited the High Line, and two words _The beginning_.  
Helena says, "Sentimental"  
"Romantic" Myka replies, "Do you like it, I wasn't sure"  
"I love it" Helena knows her eyes are sparkling, because Myka's are too.  
"You two..." Claudia drawls, and Christina says, "I know, right?" and shares a look with her mom, who takes her cue and suggests everyone heads to the kitchen area "Where Leena has worked wonders after my disastrous day"  
"Lead the way!" Pete booms, "My mouth has been watering since we got here, Christina tells me you bake the best cookies in the world, Leena..."

Myka makes as if to stand, but Helena touches her arm, "Hang on, love" she says and gestures toward the Christmas tree where Christina is retrieving two parcels from underneath.  
"This is from me" Christina says as she walks over, handing Myka a rectangular package, which Myka takes as she looks quizzically at Helena who just shrugs. Helena doesn't know what is in the parcel so is just as intrigued as Myka, she grabs hold of Christina's hand to pull her down onto the couch. Myka carefully opens the package to reveal a wad of lined papers, enclosed by a piece of card front and back and tied together with a length of wool strung through holes punched along the edge. "Old school, I like it" Myka gives Christina an appreciative smile as she turns the pile over and the front of the 'book', for that is what it is, Helena realises, has a hand drawn cover of a castle and a huge, alien sun, plus a title: _'The Time Traveler's Adventure by Christina Wells'_  
"Oh" both Myka and Helena say at the same time.  
"It's been hidden at the bottom of a box of old school work. I finished it and put it away, so it's a bit overdue, sorry" Christina grins.  
"You didn't hand it in?" Myka asks, and Helena puts her hand over Myka's resting on the cover, sensing regret, sadness and the revival of memories.  
"I started a new one for the other teacher. I think..I didn’t want to share this..." Christina says, "I read it over, and I think it's pretty good, A+ material"  
"Oh you do?" Myka narrows her eyes playfully, "I shall have to read it then, and let you know!"  
Helena puts an arm around her daughter's shoulders, to pull her in and kiss the top of her head, "You are growing up so quickly" she says wistfully. "Aww mom, don't be getting all soppy again!" Christine ducks and twists up from the couch, and bends down to scoop up the box containing her cherished present from Myka, "I'm going to put this in my room, thanks again Myka"  
"You are very welcome...and I'll let you know" she winks as she holds up the story.  
Helena is again left in wonder, at how quickly Christina and Myka have bonded, it is one of her worst fears and most fervent hopes rolled into one. She doesn't realise she is daydreaming until Myka's voice breaks through, "Earth to Helena..." She is looking at her, a slight frown across her brow, "You ok?" she asks and Helena doesn't know whether to say 'yes, yes, yes, you complete us' or 'no, I'm scared, I trust you, but I'm still scared of the unknown'. So, she settle on "Yes, I was just thinking how well you two get along" and ends up laughing, shaking her head when Myka says, "Oh I'm so glad you think so...but I...I think she does like me too..?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, Ms Bering!" Helena instead picks up the remaining present, places it in Myka's lap. "Just a little something to evoke pleasant memories..." Helena watches as Myka unwraps a CD, and hums in delight as Myka’s cheeks turn pink, “Very pleasant memories…” she says, with that shy half-smile Helena loves. It's an EP by the dark haired singer and band whose music they danced to underneath the city. “Shall we play it now?” Helena asks but Myka stops her hand, “No, lets save it for when we are alone….I’m not sure I would have the most appropriate thoughts or actions otherwise..” Helena smirks, “As you wish, darling”

When their guests have gone and Christina is asleep, they are in bed, music softly playing, lights dimmed. They are laying face to face, Helena's hand rests on Myka's hip, her fingers teasing under the edge of her soft cotton tank. When Myka leans in to kiss her, Helena sighs into it, slips her teasing hand up and along the soft skin of Myka's back, trailing light fingernails up her spine. Myka groans and Helena takes control of the kiss now, it's slow and deep and lasts for as long as they can breathe easily. Helena eventually shifts so that she straddles Myka, rises to remove her own top, playfully complains "Why ever did we change into sleepwear?" Myka pushes herself up, peels the tank from her own body, "I think we thought we were too tired..how wrong we were" she says, now wrapping her arms around Helena's bare back and allowing gravity to drop them back down to the sheets.

A while later, they are still awake, content in each other's arms, stretching out the night, irresponsible in the knowledge that they don't need to rise early.  
“You know, I wonder if my daughter has the gift of premonition” Helena says thoughtfully, as she plays with a curl of Myka’s hair.  
"How so?” Myka says, running slow circles on Helena's thigh pulled across her own.  
“I took a peek at her story when you were entertaining earlier” she confesses  
“Helena!” Myka taps her thigh in light rebuke, “That is my gift!”  
“I’m sorry, I know….but even back then, I never saw much of it. I think I was quite preoccupied too, with work.” Helena recalls the funding issues at the University.  
“So...premonition?” Myka prompts, clearly intrigued.  
Helena grins wickedly, knows that Myka can feel it against her shoulder. “Well now, you’ll have to read it yourself...no spoilers!” she throws Myka’s own remembered words back at her. Myka, who groans and pushes Helena's leg down, twists and adjusts her position so that she is over Helena, whose hair is splayed on the pillow below. “You, Helena Wells, are a menace, a tease!” but she laughs and moves to initiate a hot kiss, which just makes Helena think _I shall continue to be a menace, if I earn that laugh and this response each time_.  
But then Myka stretches while still kissing, across to the bedside table where Christina’s story sits, ready to read with a morning coffee. She breaks the kiss to Helena’s mock chagrin, shuffles up and starts flipping through the pages of neat handwriting and intermittent drawings. “There’s a map, and a timeline...” she is wide eyed, and Helena observes from her prone position - a woman who is brilliant at the job she does, appreciating the wonder an imagination can conjure, without judgement and without tiring of it. "She was quite talented as a writer, older than her years, still is" she mumbles, then “Oh” Myka breathes as she reads the final paragraph, “Spoilers, indeed" and Helena's grin returns.

_'The time traveller looked at her daughter who they had rescued, then at the storyteller who had rewritten time itself. The storyteller was holding back her curly hair in the wind, her green eyes were bright “Time to go then?” she said. The time traveller nodded, and turned the dial on her pocket watch before clicking it in place. The wind picked them up and flung them through time, and back home to await the next adventure. The end.'_

 

_**Summer** _

Myka stands at the window of her apartment, a place she leased for a year, a place she lived in solidly for five months before gradually as if by osmosis her life moved across the borough to another place. The sun streams through, hot on her arm as a comforting reminder of a day not too long ago, when she and Helena had spent hours in Central Park while Christina went to a comic convention with Pete and Claudia. 

-

They'd spread a blanket under a tree to offer some shade, a picnic sat waiting in a cool box, Pimms and lemonade to hand. "One of the fond memories I have of 'home'" Helena had said "Pimms on a warm summer evening, freshly cut grass and the smell of apples and strawberries picked from our garden." "Sounds heavenly" Myka had said, but Helena had given her a look of pure seriousness, "Not as heavenly as this" and Myka conceded that to be true.

A little later, after their picnic, Myka was leant against the tree, a novel in hand, fingers running through Helena's soft hair, her head resting in Myka's lap. She was restless though, her mind couldn't concentrate long enough beyond the same two pages she'd read many times over. She was uncertain, back in the frame of mind that had plagued her in the weeks since she'd received notice that the lease on her apartment was up for renewal. She planned to renew, but she hadn't mentioned it to Helena yet. Her life in the past half year had changed immeasurably, rapidly, and she was breathless from it, yet still cautious. She thinks she knows what she wants, but what she wants and what Helena or Christina may think about that is a different matter. She knows she should talk to Helena, after all isn't _not_ talking the thing that has lead them into trouble before. But then, there is that tiny insidious voice that occasionally whispers _something will go wrong, you aren't good enough, or she will fear you will be another Giselle, or that there isn't room for you there, in their lives_. Myka knows she should dismiss these thoughts, as the months have shown her - cooking dinner with Helena, sharing evenings around the kitchen table - all three doing homework of a sort, taking Christina along to her Saturday fencing club which has a junior branch (Helena now contents herself with the occasional interference in their home practice), a few weeks of trips to use Helena's laundry facilities while Myka and Abigail waited for those in their building to be repaired. The language she thinks in speaks of 'home', of 'our' and 'us', but the courage to say what she wants now deserts her. So she will renew her lease and continue in this easy, in between state of bliss and busyness. She sighs.

"Tell me" Helena's voice makes her jump, and she looks down to where the novel has been hanging from her fingers for a good few minutes, and Helena is looking up at her, a hand shielding her eyes as the sun creeps under their cover. "You've been staring into space for an age, my love. Tell me. What is on your mind."  
Myka attempts to wave away her concerns, a strange noise she didn't know she could make escapes from her throat, "Nothing, nothing...just...happy...is all."  
Helena manages to cock her head to the side despite laying down, querying without speaking, brow furrowing, "Mmm". She swaps hands, now shielding her eyes with her right hand as she pushes her left down into her jeans pocket. "Hold out your hand" she commands, so Myka does, unable to resist that tone, a command with a reward implied. Helena pulls out something which clinks in her palm, and she places the warm metal into Myka's hand. It is a heavy brushed silver heart, attached to which are three keys. Myka's own heart thumps, "Move in with me, with us" Helena says, calm as can be, with what Myka thinks is a semi sly smile. "I know you already have a key darling, for practical purposes, but this is rather symbolic don't you think...keys to the heart, the keys to our home."  
Myka drops her book, clenches the keys in her fist and leans herself down, over Helena to place a fist and a hand either side of her face and kiss her, "Are you sure?" she whispers against warm lips, because she wants to be sure herself. "There is something else of which I am surer but that can rest awhile" Helena says cryptically, "...but yes, absolutely, 100% sure."  
Myka hesitates, enough for Helena to jump in, "Christina has been on at me for a month or so, to ask you, so you can file away that little doubt, too" she smirks, and Myka narrows her eyes "How did you know?"  
"Myka Bering. You have been on edge, and subconsciously or not, for the past month you have been spending an extra night or two a week with me, in what is clearly now _our_ bed." Then, a confession, "Oh, and Abigail did mention in passing at Pete's birthday bash that her lease was due. So I put two and two together..."  
Myka rolls her eyes, "Abigail..."  
"...is completely blameless. For once, our friends have not needed to intervene" Helena laughs softly.  
"Yes" Myka says now, "Yes I will move in with you, I love you, I love Christina, I love that you know exactly how to reassure me..." and she kisses Helena again, slow and warm, the sun bathing their faces. Then she stops, her mind catching up with an anomaly, "What can be surer than 100%?" She frowns and Helena groans, but then moves, sits up, and proceeds to distract Myka in the simplest way she knows how.

-

So now, only weeks later, she is stood surrounded by boxes, mainly books and clothes. The apartment was mostly furnished aside from a few things - the couch she bought, the mattress, an extra bookcase - but she is leaving them behind, or rather Abigail is inheriting the couch and bookcase "For photo frames, not books!" Abigail had clarified. A knock at the door and the woman herself appears, "He not here yet?", and Myka shakes her head, "No, dropping Kelly off first". Abigail stands beside her, "You know Myka, I'm so disappointed in you" she says, watching out the window, and Myka glares at her, unsure what to expect. "I would at least expect to see a U-Haul truck…what is it, about eight months?” Myka pushes Abigail’s shoulder gently, “Ha ha, Ms Cho, ha ha” but she’s smiling. “You are just jealous. A few trips with Pete will do just fine.” Abigail holds her hands up, “Hey, no...not jealous at all...of the two gorgeous, intelligent, in love woman shacking up together in perfect bliss.”  
Myka, glint in her eye says ,“So…tell me about you and Kurt…” and that shuts Abigail up. 

When Pete arrives, they move furniture into Abigail’s first, before loading up the SUV for the first trip. Two hours later they are riding up the elevator in Helena's building with the final few boxes. Pete suddenly grabs hold of Myka in a hug, “So happy for you Mykes” he enthuses.  
“Thanks Pete, you have told me a few times already” she appreciates it though, it reinforces that this is happening. She is moving in with Helena, she will spend every evening with her and with Christina, and she wake up each morning in _their_ bed. Helena had wanted to buy a new bed and decorate the bedroom to give it Myka’s stamp, but Myka had insisted it wasn’t necessary. So they have compromised on a redesign of the large study - to accommodate Myka, her books, and her need to also bring work home when required.  
He hasn’t let go yet, “I knew, I had a good vibe about her, and you” he says, before releasing her, “It was the way you looked at each other, when you thought the other wasn’t looking. But...other people could see.” He says softly, with a wink. Myka blushes, she knows exactly what he’s talking about, because she still catches herself out, watching Helena. When she is sleeping, when she is pouring her tea, or scribbling on schematics or across a room, gesturing animatedly at a captive audience. All she can do is shrug, “Yeah..well..” she says and he laughs, and is still laughing when they reach the top, where Helena and Christina are stood, identical smiles on their faces, waiting to help carry the last few elements of Myka’s life into theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a satisfying place to finish...?  
> I have a large part of an epilogue (edit: I mean prologue of course) written for the next story, trying to get a real plot in place. We'll see how that goes. It will be darker so angst ahoy.


End file.
